Injustice 2 DLC Roster
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: So many worlds, so many franchises, so many possibilities...after the current roster, who or whatever comes next is in itself another adventure all together. So let's witness the new batch of warriors from the multiverse enter the DC Universe to leave their own marks; some bad, others good, and the few...stranger.
1. DLC Fanon Trailer

DLC Fighter (+ Boss) Pack Trailer

* * *

 _Outside of a decimated bank, broken turtle shells and torn up colored masks laid all over the place. Within where the cashier offices used to be, there laid the headless, bloodied body of Batman with crimson blood splattered all over the glass screens and desks. Red Hood was thrown right next to the dead Batman with his spine gone from his body and blood leaking profusely from his back brutally ripped apart._

 _A massive figure seemingly rippled out into the being from thin air. It was revealed to be a very tall and imposing humanoid at 8 feet tall with scaly skin on its body and dreadlocks on its head. It was outfitted with minimum alien armor that apparently looked primitive, yet was highly advanced, including its faceless mask and gauntlets with one of them that has its wrist blades extended out. In its hand was the spine of Red Hood while the severed head of Deathstroke was placed onto its belt._

 _The alien humanoid made a series of clicking sounds looking at the severed spine like a dog viewing a piece of meat. Without even looking, the creature grabbed an arrow that was meant for his head, but the thing exploded in its masked face. The explosion engulfed the alien. Far on top of a jewelry gift shop roof was the green-clad Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow. He narrowed his eyes through his visor as he knew this wasn't over. The plasma blast that cut through the smoke confirmed it for him and he barely had time to avoid being fried. The smoke revealed the alien with its mask glitching a bit with sparks, but otherwise intact and functional. The creature had its blaster cannon from the shoulder pad firing plasma shots at the leaping Oliver Queen, who was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The extraterrestrial hunter then aimed its shoulder cannon towards the edge of the rooftop Green Arrow was about to land next upon and fired it._

 _The shot had demolished the rooftop edge and Oliver Queen was falling through into the alleyway below. He quickly fired his arrow with suction cup and rope and prevented from falling onto his back. He jumped off the wall and landed onto his feet._

 _Green Arrow aimed his bow and arrow at the creature, who had systematically unlocked the locks of its helmet. It took the mask off revealing an ugly crustacean-like face with arthropod-like mandibles._

" _Ugh, looks like face surgery went freaky on ya, didn't it?" Oliver joked with a shocked expression. The Yautja growled and then let out an intimidating roar while dropping its mask. Green Arrow readied its bow and aimed with an arrow ready at the alien while the Predator went into a slight crouching posture with both of its gauntlets' blades extended outwards._

 _Then the sound of tires screeching against the pavement and later the sound of footsteps walking caught both the archer and the alien's attention._

 _They saw a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair walking forward._

" _Dinah?" Oliver asked who he thought was his wife._

 _She wore a tan jacket that exposed her lower stomach with golden brown piping and short puffy sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath this, she wore a low cut yellow crop top with a black symbol of a blazing heart imprinted on her left breast. A brown belt was on her waist that featured the same blazing heart symbol in gold. A longer white, asymmetrical piece of fabric reached to her knee on her right side as well as a pair of black mini shorts. Brown knee-high boots and orange socks covered the feet with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandanna was tied around her left knee and an orange scarf and black fingerless gloves completed her outfit._

" _Nope. Maybe you were thinking about someone else? No matter, looks like you could some help if you don't mind my company." The girl answered him when the golden bracelets around her wrists shifted into a pair of shotgun gauntlets._

 _It may not be his wife, but this girl certainly had the fire in her eyes and wouldn't take no for an answer. He smiled as he said, "Sure. Let's bring this bastard back to whatever planet he came from."_

 _The Yautja charged at Green Arrow, slicing two arrows aimed for his head. Oliver blocked four claw swipes with his bow before he was kicked harshly in the chest during a deadlock with the dreadlock-haired alien. Two shots hit the hunter alien in the torso and chest. He turned around growling at Yang Xiao Long, who fired her Ember Celica gauntlets. The Yautja rushed towards her, avoiding her next four shots before he swung his gauntlet blades. Yang blocked them and she looked up at the towering alien with her formerly lilac eyes now turned crimson. She threw a punch to her gut, which she knocked the wind out of the Yautja with surprising strength. The startled alien then became subjected to a series of ferocious punches before she launched him into a brick wall with a vicious uppercut to his mandibles._

 _The alien, a little bruised while spitting some green blood from his mouth, got off from the wall and was about to shoot back at the blonde-haired brawler with its shoulder cannon until a Dust round destroyed it. Looking up at the rooftop of the bank, Yang's mouth curled into a happy smile when she saw the red-hooded girl with a huge crimson scythe transformed into the sniper rifle she shot her Dust round from. She was none other than her younger half-sister and leader of the team Yang's part of: Team RWBY._

" _Phew! Looks like I made it. I'm glad Yang's here." Ruby gave a nodding wink back at her Yang before a loud surprised roar drew back her attention down below. The Predator was being tackled by a jet black beast with no eyes, a black exoskeleton body, a spindly, long skeletal tail with a barbed tip, and banana-shaped head with a mouth filled with sharp teeth from the shadows. The Xenomorph and the Yautja tussled and wrestled fiercely until the latter managed to kick the former off of him right in the stomach. The Xenomorph let out a screeching hiss before it turned its attention onto Yang, prompting Ruby to transform her Crescent Rose and jump and used her Semblance to turn into a red tornado of roses until she kicked the beast right in the head. The extraterrestrial scourge tumbled onto the road with Ruby landing behind the beast with her giant scythe ready._

" _I would have taken it, but thanks, Rubes," Yang held a thumbs up to her sister._

" _That's what sisters do." Ruby responded, "Now let's kick some-"_

" _AH SHIIIITTTT!" A young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia eyes, wearing a red sleeved jacket with two long thing tails from the back and a black hakama and steel-toed red boots, crashed into the road interrupting Ruby and startling the others. He wore a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of his hands. In one of the hands, he carried a large sword. From the looks of him, he was more pissed than hurt from whatever managed to smack him across from the other side of the block._

" _Ugh…damnit…that overgrown…" Ragna was ignorant of the strange crowd around him as he was more focused on trying to get up when he and everyone heard the screams of bystanders. They were running away from a bipedal, green anthropomorphic lizard that was roughly the size of the Yautja with human-like arms and legs armed with black claws and a long, sinuous, flexible tail, wearing torn up scientist clothes. The Lizard AKA Doctor Connors roared at the Ragna the Bloodedge when it was apparent the doctor-now-turned reptile had tail whipped the man, making him crash through the jewelry store; evidently by the Ragna-sized hole in the wall that the Lizard was walking through._

" _One minute I set foot in a city trouble follows me and hits me right in the damned nuts!" Ragna snarled as he got up from the small crater. He remained oblivious to the others around him as he was focused on the Lizard when he cracked his neck to the side. "Fine then, I was already irritated from having to knock some jokers that were trying to gang up upon me in clown suits. I needed this to vent my frustration anyway! So come and get some, you reptilian freak!" He twirled his large sword around._

 _The Lizard let out a screeching roar in kind and was about to charge at the white-haired outlaw until they heard someone else screaming. Everyone looked up and saw something engulfed in a fireball and flying through the air out of control._

" _Now what?!" Ragna and Oliver said simultaneously at the same time, which only then made the former realize the strange crowd he was in the midst of. But everyone's attention was on the flaming object, which upon getting closer turned out to be a flaming airliner on a crashing collision into the city block near where Green Arrow, the Yautja, the Xenomoprh, Yang, Ruby, Ragna, and the Lizard were._

" _Watch out!" Yang pushed Ruby onto the road as she covered her sister while the rest were sent down shaken down by the plane crashing into the neighborhood, which caused a massive explosion that caused the surrounding areas to be caught on fire._

 _Then what came next was truly unexpected when they heard a loud bestial roar echoing from the sky. The Predator was the first to spot a large flying animal in the sky that looked too large to be a bat._

" _What…the…hell…are…you? " The alien spoke, mimicking the voice of a certain army major. The shadowed flying object flew closer to the ground, the alien's eyes widened in surprise at the identity of the thing._

 _The mysterious creature flying towards them turned out to be an enormous wyvern-like fire dragon having a long snake-like neck with a ferocious dinosaur-like head with jaws armed with sharp teeth the size of swords. The insides of the drake's mouth glowed orange with fire emanating deep from his throat and beyond. The body was serpentine and truly gigantic with scarlet-brown scales and a long snake-like tail trailing behind it. The bat-like wings were awe-inspiring as the wingspan of the reptile was ridiculously vast like skyscrapers, making the flying beast bigger than two jumbo jets put together._

 _The Fire Drake of Erebor flew and then hovered to the ground, crashing and skidding briefly onto the earth, making the city shake in his wake as Smaug the Serpent of Dread had come. The force of his descent and landing slammed everyone across the streets. They all looked up to see the dragon's golden-yellow, crocodilian eyes gazing at them evilly with a predatory look in his slit pupils. His undersides and belly were covered in thick, dull-gold scales like armor as he slinked towards them like a snake stalking a mouse._

" _Hmmm…how interesting." Smaug spoke in a deep, resonant voice, which startled everyone, even the Xenomorph, by surprise as they weren't expecting the drake to speak fluently. "Much has changed since Middle Earth," the dragon looked around the modern skyscrapers of the city that were unlike the laketowns he destroyed back in his day. He then grinned with avaricious glee when he saw the bank with its safes torn up to reveal huge piles of gold. He remembered the mountains of gold that he used to nestle in the Lonely Mountain and the golden bars that he looked upon would be his once more!_

" _But some things never changed." The dragon hissed as he turned his bestial, yet wickedly intelligent glare upon the two girls, the Robin Hood-alike hero, the Xenomoprh, the Lizard, the Predator, and the Bloodedge that tensed up within his sight. "It matters not. This gold will be mine once more…" Smaug clamped his wing-hand with claws big as spears onto the bank, which crumbled under his enormous weight pressed onto it, as he guarded the safes protectively while he slammed the other aggressively dangerously close to the strangers._

 _Ruby and Yang readied their Ember Celica and Crescent Rose, the Xenomorph held up its tail stinger, the Yautja now wielded his Combistick, or Telescoping Spear, aimed at the fire drake, Ragna swore before he transformed his sword into a scythe with a crimson blade, the Lizard bared out his teeth and claws menacingly, and the Green Arrow aimed his bow and arrow at the dragon._

" _I will not part with a single coin! Not. One. Piece. Of. It!" Smaug swung his tail, sending cars in flying chaotically in his wake everyone to dodge and scatter. The dragon's chest glowed ominously with fire building up in his throat as he declared in his roaring war cry,_

" _ **YOU SHALL BUUUURRRRNNNNN!"**_

 _He spit out a stream of fire that engulfed the entire city block in a sea of flames and decimated everything in his path._

* * *

I've decided to do an Injustice 2 DLC character story since it looks like fun to pick out fanon DLC characters from different franchises to mash into the DC Universe. It'd be interesting to see how they fare against the DC superheroes and supervillains. We shall see. So anyways, hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Predator Part 1

**Predator (Yautja)**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

His base form is his first appearance in _Predator_ (1987); putting the mask on or off is optional for the hunter; without the mask reveals his crustacean-like face with arthropod-like mandibles.

First: The Yautja lands on the ground when his opponent approaches, challenging him. After his opponent finishes speaking, the hunter alien unsheathes his wrist blades from his gauntlets and roars at them.

Second: The Yautja de-cloaks from his invisibility mode and clicks some buttons on his gauntlet before everything is seen in infrared with or without his helmet through his point of view with his opponent taunting him. The Predator taunts back in a mimicked child's voice, "Wants some candy?" or in a man's voice, "Shit…happens…"

* * *

 **Intros**

 **Predator**

1st dialogue

Predator A drops down and Predator B de-cloaks out of his invisibility mode and sees through with or without his helmet on. Predator A roars at him and the fight starts.

2nd dialogue

Predator A uncloaks himself out of invisibility camouflage as soon as Predator B. The Predator A's point of view is seen through his infrared vision that has Predator B's heat signature.

Predator B roars back at him.

* * *

 **Aquaman**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Aquaman: The Yautja.

Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars at him.

Aquaman: You will not have my head, hunter.

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Aquaman: You're not welcome here in Atlantis!

Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars at him.

Aquaman: I won't let you turn my kingdom into your hunting ground!

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Aquaman approaches with his trident. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Aquaman: How dare you skin my people as if they're animals!

Predator: "Shit…happens."

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Aquaman approaches with his trident. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Aquaman: I know you're looking for me. I'll be the last thing you hunt, Predator.

Predator: "Want some candy?"

* * *

 **Atom**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Atom: Your species fascinate me.

Predator unsheathes his blades and roars at him.

Atom: But I rather keep my head.

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Atom: You will be having a hard time getting to my head.

Predator unsheathes his blades and roars at him.

Atom: I will break you down at the molecular level.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Atom approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Atom: Such a travesty that your fascinating technology is used for murdering my friends.

Predator: "Shit…happens."

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Atom approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Atom: I would like to examine your gadgets, alien.

Predator: "Want some candy?"

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Atrocitus: I can sense such rage and bloodlust within you.

Predator unsheathes his blades and roars at him.

Atrocitus: You'd make a worthy candidate for the Red Lanterns!

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Atrocitus: Your hunting prowess is what I came here to seek you out for.

Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars at him.

Atrocitus: Let's see if your green blood can boil red!

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Atrocitus approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision, including Atrocitus' blood red aura.

Atrocitus: Can you see my anger emanating from this red ring?

Predator: "Want some candy?"

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Atrocitus approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision, including Atrocitus' blood red aura.

Atrocitus: No one hunts a Red Lantern and survives his wrath!

Predator: "Shit…happens."

* * *

 **Bane**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Bane: You're here for my spine, el Diablo?

The Predator unsheathes his blades and roars at him.

Bane: I'll break you before that happens!

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Bane: The Demon of the Jungle.

The Predator unsheathes his blades and roars at him.

Bane: I'll send you back to hell.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Bane approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Bane: You would have done well in Pena Duro.

Predator: "Shit…happens."

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Bane approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Bane: I'll be the bane of your existence!

Predator: "Wants some candy?"

* * *

 **Batman**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Batman: We meet again, Predator.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars at him.

Batman: It will not be like last time.

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Batman: You will not find Gordon this time.

Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars at him.

Batman: You will not be hunting anyone in Gotham.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Batman approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision, except for Batman covered in armor meant to nullify his own infrared signature.

Batman: I rendered your stealth technology useless. Your sneak attacks won't work on me.

Predator: What…are…you…?

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Batman approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision, except for Batman covered in armor meant to nullify his own infrared signature.

Batman: I admire your code of honor as a hunter, but that doesn't give you the excuse to hurt them under my watch.

Predator: Shit happens.

5th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Batman approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision, except for Batman covered in armor meant to nullify his own infrared signature.

Batman: I will stop you from setting off the bomb.

Predator: Want some candy?

* * *

 **Bizarro**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Bizarro: Me no like masked alien thug!

Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars at him.

Bizarro: Bizarro rip your arms off!

2nd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Bizarro approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Bizarro: Bizarro's here to save the day!

Predator: Want some candy?

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Bizarro approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Bizarro: Your head my trophy to show Bizarro hero!

Predator: Shit…happens.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Black Adam: Return to your galaxy, hunter.

Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Black Adam: Then I will fry your spine before tearing it out.

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Black Adam: Seems you were drawn to the lightning I wield.

Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Black Adam: You will regret it.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Black Adam approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision, including the lightning sparks surrounding Black Adam.

Black Adam: You cannot hunt six gods.

Predator: Want some candy?

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Black Adam approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision, including the lightning sparks surrounding Black Adam.

Black Adam: The blood of my warriors has been spilled because of you!

Predator: Shit…happens.

* * *

 **Black Canary**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Black Canary: This bird will make your head hurt when she sings.

The Predator unsheathed his wrist blades and roars back at her.

Black Canary: And she can kick your ass.

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Black Canary: Stalking me is the last thing you wanna do.

The Predator unsheathed his wrist blades and roars back at her.

Black Canary: Don't even think about it.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Black Canary approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Black Canary: What have you done with my son?!

Predator: Want some candy?

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Black Canary approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Black Canary: Hurt my Oliver, I will hurt you like no other.

Predator: Shit…happens.

* * *

 **Black Lightning**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Black Lightning: It seems I wanna thank you for clearing out the trash messing up the South Side.

The Predator unsheathed his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Black Lightning: What? I was just trying to give you my thanks.

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Black Lightning: You dropped into the wrong neighborhood.

The Predator unsheathed his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Black Lightning: You will come out of here in a body bag.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Black Lightning approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Black Lightning: My lightning will short-circuit all of that fancy murderous tech!

Predator: Want some candy?

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaks from his camouflage as Black Lightning approaches. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Black Lightning: You are the ugliest son of a bitch I have ever seen.

Predator: Ugly…mother# &$…

* * *

 **Black Manta**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Black Manta: At least my helmet is better than yours.

The Predator unsheathed his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Black Manta: That just proves it.

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Black Manta: So you're the demon that managed to almost get under Aquaman's skin.

Predator unsheathed his wrist blades and roared back at Black Manta

Black Manta: Only problem is that he's my kill and you're in my way.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Black Manta approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Black Manta: Maybe you can help me destroy Atlantis.

Predator: Want some candy?

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Black Manta approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Black Manta: Arthur's mine to kill, but you keep interrupting my hunt. I'll show you that I'm the better hunter.

Predator: Shit...happens.

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Blue Beetle: Whoa…that's one freakishly realistic costume you're wearing.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Blue Beetle: Wait a minute, you're for real?!

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Blue Beetle: I'd like to get a good look of the cool tech you're wearing.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Blue Beetle: Or maybe not.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Blue Beetle approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Blue Beetle: Damn…I wish the Scarab could do that.

Predator: Want some candy?

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Blue Beetle approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Blue Beetle: If you want my head, you gotta get through my armor first!

Predator: Shit…happens.

5th dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Blue Beetle: Geez, that's the face only your mother would love.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Blue Beetle: Just don't screw up mine, okay?

* * *

 **Brainiac**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Brainiac: I am very curious to learn more about your species.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Brainiac: You'll be a prime specimen to study.

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Brainiac: It is pointless to hunt for my head.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Brainiac: Or my spine for that matter.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Brainiac approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Brainiac: Your self-destruct sequence will be useless here, Yautja.

Predator: Shit…happens.

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Brainiac approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Brainiac: It's a pity that your kind keeps destroying itself just to safeguard your technology.

Predator: Want some candy?

5th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Brainiac approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Brainiac: I know about you and your kind's war with these black serpents. Both would be fascinating specimens to collect.

Predator: I ain't got time to bleed. (Mimicked Sgt. Blain's voice)

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

1st dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Captain Cold: Time to get freezerburned, ugly.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Captain Cold: Bring it on!

2nd dialogue

Predator drops down from the sky and lands on the ground.

Captain Cold: Where the hell did you come from?

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Captain Cold: Well, let me give you a cold welcome.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Captain Cold approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Captain Cold: If it can be frozen, it can be killed.

Predator: Get to the choppa! (Major Dutch's voice)

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Captain Cold approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Captain Cold: It'll be a cold day in hell before I let you take my head as a trophy.

Predator: Shit…happens.

* * *

 **Catwoman**

1st dialogue

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Catwoman: You're not getting this kitty!

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at her.

Catwoman: I'll be long gone before your sensors can track me.

2nd dialogue

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Catwoman: Saw your handiwork.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at her.

Catwoman: Let's see whose claws are sharper.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Catwoman approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Catwoman: *chuckle* Looks I'm not the only one who likes to do the disappearing act.

Predator: Wants some candy?

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Catwoman approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Catwoman: Ready to get down and dirty with me, big boy?

Predator: Shit…happens.

* * *

 **Cheetah**

1st dialogue

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at her.

Cheetah: I am a hunter, more savage than you.

2nd dialogue

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Cheetah: I'm the apex predator. You are nothing.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at her.

Cheetah: I'll show you your place!

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Cheetah approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Cheetah: The hunter becomes the hunted.

Predator: Shit…happens.

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Cheetah approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Cheetah: I smelled you for miles away.

Predator: It ain't no man. (Billy's voice)

* * *

 **Cyborg**

1st dialogue

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Cyborg: Aren't you an ugly SOB?

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Cyborg: Definitely the king of the ugly department.

2nd dialogue

Cyborg: The Regime could certainly have use for you.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Cyborg: But then again, I doubt you work well with others.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Cyborg approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Cyborg: Your stealth technology is quite comparable to Batman's.

Predator: Want some candy?

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Cyborg approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Cyborg: I have already been through surgery. I'll make sure you won't.

Predator: Shit…happens.

* * *

 **Darkseid**

1st dialogue

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Darkseid: Down on your knees, Yautja.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Darkseid: Then I'll rip out your spine for that.

2nd dialogue

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Darkseid: I am in need of your hunting prowess and technology.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Darkseid: That was not a request.

3rd dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Darkseid approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Darkseid: To be able to sneak past my men, I am very impressed.

Predator: Want some candy?

4th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Darkseid approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Darkseid: You're a fool if you think I'd fall for the same trick again.

Predator: Shit…happens.

5th dialogue

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Darkseid approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Darkseid: Your ploy to assassinate me was doomed from the start.

Predator: What…the…hell…are…you?

* * *

 **Deadshot**

1st dialogue

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Deadshot: If it bleeds…

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Deadshot: …then it can be killed.

2nd dialogue

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Deadshot: My boss has placed a huge bounty on your head and I am here to collect it.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Deadshot: Time to get this over and done with.

3rd dialogue

The Predator uncloaks himself from his invisibility camouflage when Deadshot arrived. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Deadshot: No wonder why the others couldn't get a good shot at you.

Predator: Shit…happens.


	3. Smaug Part 1

**Smaug**

 **From:** Hobbit/Lord of the Rings

 **Voice:** Benedict Cumberbatch

 **Age:** Unknown; Presumably several thousands of years old since being born from the First Age of Middle Earth

 **Race** : Fire-drake

 **Appearance:** Based on the Hobbit movie trilogy version as a wyvern-like dragon. He now has more condensed bony armor on his chest and sternum bearing resemblance to a knight's chestplace to make up for his glaring weakness of a gaping small hole of his chest.

 **Title(s)** : Smaug the:

Magnificent

Tremendous

Unassessably Wealthy

Mighty

Terrible

Stupendous

Tyrannical

Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities

Your Magnificence

Serpent of Dread

King Under the Mountain

Despicable Worm

* * *

 **Bio:** Smaug was a fire drake of the Third Age, considered to be the last "great" dragon to exist in Middle-earth. He was drawn towards the enormous wealth amassed by the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain during the reign of King Thror, and laid waste to the neighboring city of Dale and captured the Lonely Mountain, driving the surviving Dwarves into exile.

For almost two hundred years, Smaug hoarded the Lonely Mountain's treasures to himself, staying within the mountain, until a company of Dwarves managed to enter the Lonely Mountain and awaken him from hibernation. Correctly believing that the dwarves had received assistance from the men of Lake-town in entering the Lonely Mountain, Smaug left the mountain to wreak destruction upon Lake-town, nearly decimating it before being slain by Bard the Bowman.

Upon resurrection into the DC universe by unknown means, he awakens from his long slumber in the long abandoned gold mine of the Rocky Mountains in Colorado with his gaping hole of a wound healed on his chest. Upon learning that the world he had known was long gone and replaced by that of superhumans, new gods, and advanced human technology with megacities, he flew into a rage before curiosity took hold of him to explore the new world. It wasn't before long he discovered there were just as nearly huge amount of gold, minerals, and riches to be gained, except paper money, like Middle Earth. Also he discovered that he had also been granted new powers and abilities in his resurrection and was quick to master them, becoming more powerful and dangerous than he already had been in Middle Earth.

The dragon resolved to make use of his fresh start by making his name known to the mortals once more by doing what he had always done best. Plundering hoards of gold and storing them into his new home in the gold mine while spreading the fires of death and destruction to every corner of the earth. With the world still recovering from the aftermath of the Regime's dissolution, a new reign of terror is about to dawn on mankind. An ancient relic of Middle Earth's Third Age; the fire-drake, Smaug, the King Under the Mountain has returned.

* * *

How to reach…

Smaug starts out as a semi-boss character that can only be reached by playing Arcade Mode on the "Hard" difficulty setting. However, unlike most bosses, his stages are not fixed and can change randomly because of his nature as a dragon that he can fly wherever and whenever he chooses. He will appear thrice in Arcade Mode randomly. Only after defeating him he becomes an unlockable player character, making him by far the largest of the Injustice roster.

* * *

Special Attacks:

(Note: the player fighting Smaug is more or less standing on ground level and facing Smaug when the dragon is slightly crouched with his dinosaurian head and serpentine neck closer to the ground. The Fire-Drake takes up a huge portion of the stage since he's now longer and bigger than two airliners put together.)

-Tail Strike: Smaug turns and whips around, swinging his tail, hitting the player. Doing this inflicts moderate damage on the player; can be avoided by ducking under the swinging arc of the tail.

-Tail Smash: Smaug pulls back and then slams his tail onto the stage. It is nearly unavoidable as the tail not only crushes the player underneath it and inflicts moderate damage, but it can cause seismic shockwaves for the player to be shaken up after he/she has managed to jump away from Smaug's tail.

-Draconic Hurricane: Smaug stands up or flies high into the sky to flap his wings relentless to create a huge hurricane that can blow the player away. The player is helpless once caught in it and is damaged by flying debris caught up in the gusts.

-Tooth and Claw: Smaug will lunge his snake-like neck forward and snap his jaws thrice to bite the player. If caught in Smaug's jaws, he will thrash the player around a bit before throwing them down and firing a stream of fire onto him/her.

-Specks of Gold: Smaug's chest will glow golden yellow and he can eject golden scales and sparks from his chest and wings by flapping his wings. The wind creates a golden magical cloud similar that acts as defensive barrier as it can deflect energy or physical projectiles away. It lasts for a minute or so before Smaug's flaming jaws snap to ignite the cloud into a massive explosion, taking huge chunks of the player's health out. The underside scales immediately heal afterwards.

-Dragon Fireball: Smaug spits an orange fireball that will travel towards the end of the arena. If it hits a player or gets blocked in midair, it will explode upon contact.

-Infernal Flames: Smaug's chest and neck will glow orange and he spits out a stream of magically-enhanced fire across the stage. Only chance of evading is to block or hope your character can fly for a seconds longer. Smaug, however, can also execute this action while hovering in the air or flying across the stage. So again, the best course of action is to block the flames or race to the edge of the stage.

* * *

Super Moves:

-I am Fire, I am Death: Smaug will fly above the center of the stage and start to gather much heat and sparking embers into his body for 30 seconds before he implodes into a supernova that engulfs the entire stage. It takes out half of the player's health and a significant amount even when blocked. Afterwards, he spins himself around while spewing out flames, dealing additional damage.

-Swoop de Grace: Smaug will fly off the stage. He will be seen flying in the background before the dragon torpedoes through the stage. If the player is hit, then Smaug will then grab the player with his hindlegs and perform dizzying aerial acrobatics before throwing the player across the stage. The dragon then will divebomb and crush the player with his gold-crusted chest.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Smaug burst out from hills of gold within his lair, roaring at the top of his lungs and spewing out flames. He then flies out of his mountainous lair and flies above the stage, landing as he speaks. His opponent finishes his/her piece and the battle begins.

Second: Opponent does his/her entrance as Smaug walks through the flames of a burning background. The dragon glares down at his opponent with fire and smoke seeping through his jaws as he taunts. The opponent talks back at him. Smaug spits out a streams fire and speaks before the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

* * *

 **Aquaman**

1st

Aquaman: For Atlantis!

Smaug: You trespassed onto my kingdom. And you will burn for it, fishman!

Aquaman: I've drawn you out to slay you for my people. Have at thee, serpent!

2nd

Aquaman: You and I have a score to settle, Smaug.

Smaug: Oh, don't we all? A pity that you are now a shell of your former self just like another king I used to know.

Aquaman: But he didn't have my power to now drown you into the abyss where you should belong.

3rd

Aquaman: A dragon like you in the ocean is like a fish out of water.

Smaug: That will not stop me from tearing you apart and maybe your precious Mera for stealing what's rightfully mine!

Aquaman: You shall go no further now that you've crossed that line, beast!

4th

Smaug: Who are you that would stand against me?

Aquaman: I am Aquaman, King of Atlantis. I will not have you roasting my people like broiled fish!

Smaug: King? Now that is interesting. It will be all the more sweeter when I will take your throne and gut you like a fish.

5th

Smaug: I should have known that the ancient royal family of Atlantis would conspire with the humans to steal my gold!

Aquaman: We, Atlanteans, had nothing to do with whatever the surface-dwellers had done to you!

Smaug: You are a poor liar, Arthur, but at least, you will give me a challenge. If not, burn in hell knowing that you have doomed your people.

6th

Smaug: Ah, Arthur Curry…Have you come to perish with your kingdom now burnt to ruin?

Aquaman: I will be rid of you, worm, if it's the last thing I ever do to avenge my people.

Smaug: You will accomplish nothing, fishman.

* * *

 **Atom**

1st

Atom: Incredible! To think I'd get to witness a living, fire-breathing dragon.

Smaug: Do you think flattery will keep you alive?

Atom: Maybe not.

2nd

Atom: How does a creature like you be able to breathe out fire without burning your throat and lungs?

Smaug: I am more than happy to give you an up close demonstration, little man.

Atom: Actually, I prefer to watch it from a distance.

3rd

Atom: I just wanna see if the rumors of a dragon floating around are true.

Smaug: Well, do you now? Now, that you have seen me in full glory.

Atom: Uh…um, yeah…

4th

Smaug: I smell you…I feel your air.

Atom: Hope you didn't smell my cologne.

Smaug: Very funny…in your last moments.

5th

Smaug: You think you can topple me, boy? I have laid low this world's superheroes and humbled your allies and adversaries alike.

Atom: There's a saying that applies to you, Smaug the Sluggish. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Smaug: I am King Under the Mountain and I will crush you like a bug.

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

1st

Atrocitus: You are the living representation of a raging volcano, Smaug the Terrible.

Smaug: Such pleasing words, but you come into my territory with murder in mind! You better tell me what you're really doing here or I'll have this spot you're standing on decorated red with your blood.

Atrocitus: That's why I came here to convince you to join us…the Red Lantern way.

2nd

Atrocitus: A dragon like you would have been perfect for the Red Lantern Corps, if you aren't such a greedy thief and a coward!

Smaug: So says the one who is so blinded by lust and anger that a pathetic weak human with a green ring defeated you time and time again.

Atrocitus: Now you got my blood boiling red. I will rip out your forked tongue for that!

3rd

Smaug: Atrocitus…what brings you to have the gall to interrupt my conquest?

Atrocitus: The blood of your victims demand vengeance!

Smaug: Another fool on a fool's errand.

4th

Smaug: Give me that shiny red ring you have and I might consider letting you live.

Atrocitus: I will not surrender my powers to a conceited serpent!

Smaug: So be it, your precious will be your undoing.

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

Bane: Just like I broke the Batman's wings, I will break yours, worm.

Smaug: My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings…ARE A HURRICANE!

Bane: Then I will break them with my venom!

2nd

Bane: In order for my fellow criminals to rise from the ashes, I must slay you.

Smaug: Like I haven't heard that from others who tried and _failed_.

Bane: I will succeed where they have failed.

3rd

Bane: Your greed and lust for gold is legendary that it makes Penguin's look more restrained.

Smaug: And your point being?

Bane: That obsession will be your downfall.

4th

Smaug: Do you really think that your physical might is supposed to frighten me, little man?

Bane: I will crush your head as you crushed many others under your scaly heel.

Smaug: The drug has sadly deluded you into madness, you poor ignorant fool.

5th

Smaug: You think you know revenge, Bane?

Bane: It and darkness has been my only companions.

Smaug: Then I will show you true revenge.

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

Batman: You have burned enough people today. You must be stopped.

Smaug: I kill where I wish, when I wish. What are you going to do about it?

Batman: I will put you down whatever it takes.

2nd

Batman: I will stop you from razing Gotham to the ground, no matter how dark it is at times, Smaug.

Smaug: You seem to know my name, but I don't remember ever smelling your kind.

Batman: I have other ways of finding out about you.

3rd

Smaug: There you are…knight in the shadows.

Batman: Not surprising since you dragons are more perceptive than any creature, living or mythical.

Smaug: Knowledge will not save you from burning in my wrath.

4th

Smaug: I sense behind that suit of yours that you're a broken, troubled man born from a dark, tragic past.

Batman: Don't even go there, Smaug!

Smaug: Don't bother denying it, Bruce! I sensed long ago your parents' death was the cause to your hopeless crusade of justice. But it matters not, Gotham will burn and you will perish.

5th

Smaug: How does it feel to have failed your family? How does it feel to have abandoned your son in his time of need and watch everything you've worked so hard to protect fall apart?

Batman: This is not the end of the world, yet, Smaug. I will fight you on alone if I have to.

Smaug: You will die miserable, and forsaken; no one to help you, Wayne.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st

Black Adam: Smaug, you Despicable Worm.

Smaug: Aaahhh…how touched I am with your compliment of me…rat.

Black Adam: The gods forbid you passage into Kahndaq!

2nd

Black Adam: What business do you have with my kingdom?

Smaug: Oh…nothing at all, maybe except that you have some fascinating trinkets that caught my interest. Wouldn't you say, Teth-Adam?

Black Adam: I will smite your scaly hide until there's nothing left of you, serpent.

3rd

Black Adam: Your presence reeks of evil and destruction like that of Apophis.

Smaug: That's because I am Fire. I am Judge and Jury! Kahndaq will burn and will be salted for your sins when the innocent suffer!

Black Adam: With power bestowed upon me by the six gods, I will pierce through your deluded black heart with my lightning.

4th

Smaug: Your countenance reminds me of the insufferable elvish king, Thranduil!

Black Adam: Thranduil? You speak of this… elvish king as though he almost met his end at your fangs.

Smaug: Just like you are going to meet yours!

5th

Smaug: The power of the gods you hold within you is as rich as the treasures of Kahndaq I'm about to plunder.

Black Adam: The gods will refuse to let my land and my people suffer for your selfishness.

Smaug: I am the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities. Gods or not, I will make them bend to my will.

6th

Smaug: Did you really think I would fall to your magic?! Your thunder can't pierce through my scales!

Black Adam: If not my thunder, I will make you submit one or the other way just like I did to the Great Snake, Smaug!

Smaug: Much has changed and so I evolved with the times! If you think me as a mere fire drake, then you have no idea how much powerful I've grown!

* * *

 **Enchantress**

1st

June: What do you want, monster?!

Smaug: Give me the girl and I might consider sparing your immortal life, witch.

Enchantress: I won't let you take June from me. She's mine!

Smaug: That wasn't a request.

2nd

June: Please, Smaug…if you know what's good for you, then turn back.

Smaug: If I had been turned away by mere words from a wench, then I would've been King Under the Mountain for nothing!

Enchantress: You're certainly so full of yourself. How sickening…

Smaug: How ironic...coming from a power hungry sorceress like you.

3rd

Smaug: Concealed, that filthy sorceress! Hiding behind a human meat shield!

June: What is your problem with her?!

Smaug: She has stolen a precious jewel of mine with that dark sorcery of hers! I will have it back and just because you're her unwitting host does not mean I have qualms about roasting you to draw her out!

Enchantress: I am here, Smaug. It won't be like last time we met as my magic is now beyond yours.

Smaug: Oh, I don't think so, Enchantress.

4th

Smaug: Come now. Don't be shy…step into the light.

June: Smaug…t-t-the Tyrannical!

Smaug: There is something within you, but filled with so much fear and... resentment.

Enchantress: June's fate is not up for you to dictate. Only I alone can decide that for her, so slither away or I'll make you regret it.

Smaug: Funny...I was about to say the same about you.

* * *

 **Black Canary**

1st

Smaug: Tell me before I burn you to a crisp, woman. What makes you think I should take interest in you?

Black Canary: How about a nice bird song to calm your fire?

Smaug: Tempting to the ear, but I'll have to decline your offer, banshee!

2nd

Smaug: Aren't you a beautiful bird to behold?

Black Canary: I don't like the way you're looking at me.

Smaug: I'll be sure not to roughen you up…too harshly, before I add you to my collection.

3rd

Smaug: Looks like your precious Oliver's desperate heroics has all been for naught.

Black Canary: What have you done to my husband, you snake in the grass?!

Smaug: Let's just say that he has burned himself out like his burnt pathetic, little arrows turning into ashes.

4th

Black Canary: SMAAUUUGGG! It was you that kidnapped my son! Where in God's name did you take him to?!

Smaug: Ah! I knew you'd ask that as soon as we meet again. He's someplace safe in my belly so he won't cry seeing his mother and father fried into oblivion.

Black Canary: You cold-blooded, murderous REPTILE!

* * *

 **Black Lightning**

1st

Smaug: Who dares to oppose me?!

Black Lightning: Jeez, looks like Olie wasn't kidding when he told me about a red, fire-breathing snake that can talk like Shakespeare!

Smaug: You are in league with that infuriating bowman, which is all the more reason for me to crush you and burn your town down to its foundations!

2nd

Smaug: You are fighting a losing battle. I would run if I were you.

Black Lightning: And let you trash the neighborhood and turn South Side into World War 3? Damned no! I'd rather die than let you terrorize my family and the people here I care about!

Smaug: That's the point.

Black Lightning: In that case, taste my lightning, you damned lizard!

3rd

Black Lightning: Time to slay the dragon.

Smaug: You're more like marching to your death as did the dwarves marched to theirs when I conquered their kingdom and burnt down their gates.

Black Lightning: I don't know about dwarves and magic, but I do know that Black Lightning will fry your scaly ass all the way to Chicago!

Smaug: You are welcome to try, but it will end in failure.

4th

Black Lightning: Remind me why I let Olie talk me into jumping into the frying pan.

Smaug: Now that's a good question. Maybe because you have nothing left, but your death!

Black Lightning: No, I'm just here to stall you to buy more time.

* * *

 **Black Manta**

1st

Black Manta: What in Neptune's name are you, beast?

Smaug: I am Smaug the Magnificent…Dragon of the North…and King Under the Mountain, whose scales are impenetrable as steel and flames that are hotter than Mt. Mordor.

Black Manta: I think I heard enough. Time for your wings to get clipped!

Smaug: You, on the other hand, are nothing more than fish fry to satisfy my hunger.

2nd

Smaug: Looks like your little bomb trap has proved ineffective against me!

Black Manta: What?! How did you?!

Smaug: Now now…let's just say a little bird warned me about your so-called sophisticated trap in advance.

3rd

Smaug: How naïve of you to think that your measly harpoon gun would pierce through my armor?!

Black Manta: That was merely to bait you while the real trap is only getting started.

Smaug: Brave, but foolish words coming from an assassin about to meet his demise.

Black Manta: More like to live another day.

4th

Black Manta: I don't have time for your riddles, serpent.

Smaug: I smell vengeance in you. You're just like Thorin Oakenshield.

Black Manta: Your point is?

Smaug: You will burn trying just like those miserable dwarves!

5th

Black Manta: Maybe you can help me destroy Atlantis, Smaug.

Smaug: I serve no one. Now crawl back to the watering hole you came from!

Black Manta: You've just wasted my time.

* * *

 **Deadshot**

1st

Smaug: My armor is iron!

Deadshot: One chink in your armor is all I need to take you down.

Smaug: Hahahaha…good luck with that.

2nd

Smaug: Come now. Don't be shy…step into the light.

Deadshot: I'd rather stick to the shadows where you won't burn me.

Smaug: How typically human.

3rd

Deadshot: I am going to bag me a dragon.

Smaug: The Society has sent you to do their dirty work while they skulk fearfully away from me.

Deadshot: Dirty work is where I get most of my money.

4th

Deadshot: The Society has deemed you to be too dangerous of a threat to our plans.

Smaug: You are only ever a means to an end, Deadshot.

Deadshot: If it means I get a paycheck, that's all that matters.

5th

Smaug: Grodd has weighed the value of your life and found it worth…nothing.

Deadshot: I don't care as long as I get my paycheck!

Smaug: Is that what that wretched monkey promised you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give!

6th

Deadshot: Seems you don't get many visitors.

Smaug: Yes…perhaps I should pay your daughter a visit to soothe my boredom.

Deadshot: Stay the hell away from Zoe!

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

1st

Blue Beetle: I never believed dragons would exist outside of children's fairy tales.

Smaug: Well…do you now, now that you have seen me?

Blue Beetle: I can only suspend my disbelief.

2nd

Smaug: There is something about you…something you carry.

Blue Beetle: You're talking about the Scarab?

Smaug: So that's what it's called? Now I'm interested.

Blue Beetle: I'm guessing in a bad way.

3rd

Blue Beetle: What's up with your schtick about lighting cities on fire?! Do you care how many lives you've destroyed?

Smaug: Why should I? I kill where I wish, when I wish.

Blue Beetle: Okay, sooooo not cool!

4th

Smaug: Stay out of my way lest you want me to crush you like the insect you are!

Blue Beetle: Scarab will stop you dead in your tracks.

Smaug: Is that supposed to amuse me?

* * *

 **Catwoman**

1st

Catwoman: Well, there's something that you don't see every day.

Smaug: And who are you to ask Smaug the Stupendous?

Catwoman: Just your average day city cat.

2nd

Catwoman: You're certainly magnificent and very, very rich…like a certain bat I know of.

Smaug: Do you think flattery will keep you alive, kitten?

Catwoman (snarl): You're like Penguin and Lex Luthor, but ten times worse than both of them put together.

3rd

Smaug: Attempting to steal my treasure, bitch? You're only nine lives away from me burning you into ashes!

Catwoman: Hey, what can I say? I am a Catwoman for a reason.

Smaug: Such a lovely title. What else do you claim to be?

4th

Smaug: A little bird told me that you have quite the unrequited love for a bat.

Catwoman: Used to, but that fizzed out a long time ago

Smaug: Really? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind that I pay your former lover a visit.

Catwoman: Oh hell no…

* * *

 **Cheetah**

1st

Cheetah: Goddess of the Hunt guides my claws.

Smaug: Your laughable claws are puny knives while mine are spears!

Cheetah: I'll rectify that by gouging your eyes out!

2nd

Smaug: Flee! Flee! Flee like the cowardly cheetah that you are.

Cheetah: This Cheetah does not run from monsters like you!

Smaug: Oh, you will. You will learn to fear me!

3rd

Cheetah: Your scaly hide will make a good scratching post.

Smaug: Watch your tongue, or I'll singe your fur into ashes!

Cheetah: I like to see you try.

4th

Smaug: I'm not sure whether I should be amused or annoyed by your defiance towards me.

Cheetah: You won't need to ponder that when I'll claw my way into your throat!

Smaug: I think I'll go with the latter.

* * *

 **Brainiac**

1st

Smaug: I see that you're the one that brought me onto this ship.

Brainiac: I am fascinated by the dragons of Middle-Earth and the incredible powers they wielded.

Smaug: Perhaps I can incentivize you for my release by giving you a hands-on demonstration of my powers and more.

2nd

Smaug: Give me what I desire, Coluan. Then I might be lenient to have some use for you as my slave.

Brainiac: I refuse to allow you to degrade my dignity, Smaug.

Smaug: Then you have no hope of surviving the inferno that now awaits you, fool!

3rd

Brainiac: Why do you refuse to bend to my will?

Smaug: I am the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities, Brainiac! You would do well to watch yourself.

Brainiac: Such arrogance blinds you to the reality of your situation.

4th

Brainiac: I wanted you to deliver the Kryptonians to me, not destroy them, you witless worm!

Smaug: *chuckle* I thought you wanted them extra crispy. I'm so sorry…NOT! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brainiac: You'll pay for your deception and lies, you treacherous serpent.

Smaug: How sad you claimed to be all-knowing, yet lacking the wisdom to realize that I've been playing you for a fiddle!

5th

Brainiac: I could have given you everything you wanted, but you chose to double cross me when I warrant no such betrayal.

Smaug: Did you truly think I would not know that you would eventually backstab me, Vril Dox?!

Brainiac: Then I have no choice but to obliterate you into extinction.

6th

Brainiac: I thought I could contain your growing power, but it seems I made a fatal error in bringing you here.

Smaug: All those worlds, the riches, and the knowledge that you possess on this ship are all MINE for the taking, Brainiac!

Brainiac: Your insatiable greed will be the death of us all. I cannot allow you access!

7th

Smaug: I am almost tempted let you take the Arkenstone, if only to see you suffer.

Brainiac: That stone is special for the powers that only I can wield them.

Smaug: And watch it corrupt your heart and override your intellect into sheer madness.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Smaug: It is YOU that ought to kneel before me, monkey!

Gorilla Grodd: I'll flail your scaly hide until you're bereft of your scales.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: We could certainly find room for you in the Society.

Smaug: Until I eat your pathetic monkey troop like a wolf among sheep.

Gorilla Grodd: I'll break your teeth for that.

3rd

Smaug: What are you doing with my gold, Grodd?

Gorilla Grodd: I am taking back what you have stolen!

Smaug: Take your stinking paws off of my treasure, YOU DAMNED DIRTY APE!

4th

Smaug: You think you can play mind games with me, animal?!

Gorilla Grodd: Impossible!

Smaug: I shall instill fear and terror into the hearts of your apes starting with you.

5th

Gorilla Grodd: You despise humans as much as I do.

Smaug: They're nothing more than pests that deserved to be exterminated.

Gorilla Grodd: That's something we share in common.

6th

Smaug: I am almost tempted to let you take the Arkenstone, if only to see you suffer.

Grodd: That stone legitimizes my right to rule!

Smaug: Maybe…but it will corrupt your heart and drive you to destroy your own species.

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

1st

Smaug: Well, well…what do we have here?

Green Arrow: This is quite the unexpected encounter of the dragon kind.

Smaug: One that will leave you quaking in your boots.

2nd

Green Arrow: Damn, he's huge!

Smaug: Marvel the sight of Smaug the Tremendous before I swat you away.

Green Arrow: And so is his ego.

3rd

Green Arrow: So I'm the knight and you're the dragon that I'm supposed to slay to save the world.

Smaug: Except that I slay you and everyone that you care about will cower in my presence.

Green Arrow: I don't think that's how the story ended.

4th

Smaug: If there's one group that I hate passionately more than dwarves…

Green Arrow: Oh yeah? What is that?

Smaug: Cowardly bowmen with long bows and black arrows!

5th

Green Arrow: Damn it! I am almost out of arrows.

Smaug: Now that is a pity. What will you do now, bowman?

Green Arrow: I'll kill you in one shot, or die trying!

6th

Smaug: You are forsaken. No help will come. No Justice League to save you.

Green Arrow: But that doesn't mean I sit by and watch you destroy and kill as you wish!

Smaug: Brave last words…for a fool.

7th

Green Arrow: What have you done to Dinah?!

Smaug: Oh…that beautiful bird of yours. She has such a pure, lovely voice that I only clipped her wings.

Green Arrow: That does it! I will kill you for hurting my wife!

8th

Smaug: I saw a little boy that looks just like you and your dear wife along the way. Is he your son?

Green Arrow: You leave Connor alone, you ugly snake in the grass!

Smaug: You cannot save him from the fire. He. Will. BUUUUURRRRNN!


	4. Yang Xiao Long Part 1

**Yang Xiao Long**

* * *

 **(Part 1)**

* * *

 **Age: 17**

 **Race: Human**

 **Appearance:** Her default form is her outfit from Volume 1.

 **Title: Team RWBY's resident brawler**

 **Voice** : Barbara Dunkelman

* * *

 **Bio:** The daughter of the renowned Huntress, Raven Branwen, and the half-sister of Ruby Rose. Her biological mother disappeared when Yang was still young. Taiyang, emotionally devastated, remarried to one of his teammates of Team STRQ, Summer Rose, and Ruby Rose was born as a result. The family was stable once again for a while until the unexpected death of Summer Rose tore that stability apart.

Heartbroken by the absence of both mothers, Yang went on a journey, taking her baby sister with her to find Raven. She and Ruby nearly were killed by a pack of Beowolves until Uncle Qrow saved them and brought them back home. This drove Yang to decide to become a Huntress and find Raven while doing so. After she and Ruby were accepted into Beacon Academy, a school that trains Huntsmen and Huntresses, Yang became a member of her sister's team, Team RWBY. She took on the role of the team's powerhouse and having as much as fun as possible.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Yang struts onscreen, flipping back her golden blonde hair. Then she held up her fists as Ember Celica unfolds with her opponent speaking. She tosses two clips into the air and she catches them into her Ember Celica before she pulls her arms back as she speaks. The opponent finishes his/her piece before the battle begins.

Second: Her opponent does his/her entrance as Yang skids her Bumblebee motorcycle to a stop as she speaks. Her opponent taunts her as the blonde brawler cracks her knuckles. Yang expands her Ember Celica and slams her fists together before she speaks once more. The fight then starts.

* * *

 **Intros**

Yang Xiao Long

1st

Yang A: This is very surreal meeting mine own self.

Yang B: You don't say.

Yang A: So is this the part where we go Matrix on each other?

2nd

Yang A: Two Yangs walk into a bar.

Yang B: Both beat the crap out of Junior.

Yang A: Only one can have Strawberry Sunrise.

3rd

Yang B: Why does your wig look exactly like mine?

Yang A: Mine's the real deal 100%. Not sure if I can say the same about yours.

Yang B: I'm so gonna punch your lights out.

4th

Yang B: Wow…I must be really losing it if I am seeing doubles of myself.

Yang A: Don't worry, me, you'll get the Yang of it.

Yang B (sarcastically): Well freaking Yang-tastic for you…

Yang A: Ouch…touché.

5th

Yang B: Is it just me or do your pillows look bigger than mine?

Yang A: Are you implying that I am top heavy?

Yang B: Maybe…

* * *

 **Aquaman**

1st

Yang: I'm so gonna surf n' turf!

Aquaman: This is the kingdom of Atlantis, not a beach resort!

Yang: Then quit being so fishy.

2nd

Aquaman: Your puns are really testing my patience, sweetheart.

Yang: Thanks, Arthur, but instead of just calling me sweetheart, you can call me sir!

Aquaman: I take that as a challenge to my rule.

3rd

Aquaman: Leave Atlantis at once.

Yang: Aw, stop being such a crab-by pants.

Aquaman: That was your last pun.

4th

Yang: There's something I gotta say before I knock your lights out.

Aquaman: Be quick about it.

Yang: Nothing like shooting fish in the barrel!

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

1st

Yang: Well, aren't you all hot red and bothered?

Atrocitus: Now I am tempted to paint you crimson in your own blood, girl!

Yang: Sheesh…can't take a joke much?

2nd

Atrocitus: You'll look more attractive with the red ring.

Yang: Thanks for the offer, but I am already smoking hot with my Ember Celica.

Atrocitus: I wasn't trying to flirt with you.

3rd

Atrocitus: I sense a raging inferno inside of you.

Yang: What you are looking at is that I am going to kick your ass.

Atrocitus: Then unleash your blood and anger!

4th

Yang: You know… having eaten too much red meat doesn't look good on you.

Atrocitus: I'll rip out your vocal chords and burn it!

Yang: You're definitely in need of anger management class.

5th

Yang: What lights up red in Chinatown during the New Year?

Atrocitus: You better not dare…!

Yang: A hanging RED lantern!

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

Yang: So you're the one that broke Batman?

Bane: With my own bare hands. Why do you bother?

Yang: Because I am going to break you.

2nd

Bane: For a girl so young and beautiful, your strength is remarkable.

Yang: I am certainly a Bane in the ass for your mooks.

Bane: But I find your jokes to be in very poor taste.

3rd

Bane: How is it possible that you can stand up to my might?

Yang: With each hit, I grow stronger. I punch back twice as hard as you hit me.

Bane: Then let's put that to the test against my venom!

4th

Yang: Breaking Batman is one thing, but harming my sister…that's gone too far!

Bane: She will snap like a twig just like Bruce Wayne when I broke him!

Yang: The only thing here that will break is your face!

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

Batman: I need to know your capabilities as a Huntress.

Yang: I'll sure pass with flying colors.

Batman: Then prove it.

2nd

Yang: You sure know how to drive the bad guys BAT-shit crazy.

Batman: Your humor leaves a lot to be desired.

Yang: Working all night in the cave makes you all dull and no fun.

3rd

Batman: I notice that your eyes turn red.

Yang: That's when my Semblance kicks in when…I'm really and truly pissed off.

Batman: Show me.

4th

Yang: Hey, Batman! So more training or more bad guys to clobber?

Batman: We need to talk about your anger issues.

Yang: Aww come on, you can't be mad at the little mess that happened at the bar.

Batman: It's more than just a little mess.

* * *

 **Bizarro**

1st

Yang: You look like Superman and Frankenstein crafted into one nasty package.

Bizarro: Me Bizarro am hero, not monster!

Yang: And just as dumb as the latter.

2nd

Bizarro: Blonde girl be Bizarro's enemy?

Yang: Well, duh…do I look like I am just going to let you quote unquote save the day?

Bizarro: Bizarro prove to Blondie that Bizarro no klutz in saving lives.

Yang: Nope, gotta smash some common sense into your empty head.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st

Yang: Let's kick this off with a Yang!

Black Adam: This is not a fight you can win, child.

Yang: I'll introduce to you to my two best friends…my fists!

2nd

Yang: You're in for a shocking development.

Black Adam: What would that be?

Yang: You with your nose screwed up.

3rd

Black Adam: What are you doing here in my realm?

Yang: I'm here to put a stop to your tyranny over your people.

Black Adam: Only because of my strong rule, Kahndaq thrives.

4th

Black Adam: You face me, you face certain death, child.

Yang: Like I haven't heard that one before. Now let's go.

Black Adam: Mehan admires your resolve.

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

1st

Yang: It's a shame that I once looked up to you as my role model.

Wonder Woman: I am still Diana, Princess of Themyscira. That has not changed.

Yang: Why should I believe you after what you've done?

2nd

Yang: Touch the hair and I'll be the last thing you'll ever see.

Wonder Woman: Did you forget that I am an Amazon?

Yang: That doesn't matter.

3rd

Wonder Woman: This is not your Beacon Academy.

Yang: I've faced bigger monsters than you.

Wonder Woman: I tackled against gods.

4th

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child to battle me?

Yang: I can tank your blows and dish them out back at you.

Wonder Woman: Don't test me, girl.

5th

Yang: Pyrrha would have been thrilled to meet you.

Wonder Woman: She'd make a great Amazon.

Yang: Except you'd break her heart if she learns what you did in the Regime.

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

1st

Captain Cold: You bear some resemblance to my sister.

Yang: Does that mean you're going to warm up a bit?

Captain Cold. Not one bit.

2nd

Captain Cold: You got a problem with me?

Yang: Yeah…and it's going to leave you Yang-ing.

Captain Cold: Your pun just left a bad taste in my mouth.

3rd

Yang: I have a little sister, too.

Captain Cold: That doesn't thaw me in the slightest.

Yang: She would have been heartbroken to see her brother lost.

4th

Yang: Your attitude reminds me of a certain ice princess.

Captain Cold: Is she as frosty as I am?

Yang: Eh, just a bit difficult to deal with. She and my sis became best buds.

5th

Yang: Hey, Leo, what's fire mixed with ice?

Captain Cold: Hate to ice your parade, but a certain red dragon beat you to it.

Yang: What?! I have already prepped that joke for this! Now I'm truly steamed!

* * *

 **Catwoman**

1st

Catwoman: A night with me will only leave you high and dry.

Yang: I'm sure that would be Cat-astrophic for your health.

Catwoman: Now I wish I hadn't said that.

2nd

Yang: Here kitty, kitty, kitty.

Catwoman: Am I supposed to be amused?

Yang: Get ready for a cat-fight, lady.

3rd

Catwoman: Those gloves look fabulous on you.

Yang: Sorry... not selling them.

Catwoman: Looks like we have to do this the hard way.

4th

Yang: I'm sure Blake would not be too pleased to see you.

Catwoman: Why is that?

Yang: Because are copy-cat of her that's what, minus the gun.

* * *

 **Cheetah**

1st

Yang: Coughing up hairballs lately?

Cheetah: I will rip out your hair and head for that!

Yang: Oh now you've done it!

2nd

Yang: What Faunus are you?

Cheetah: I am a werebeast, cub.

Yang: You are no Blake Belladonna.

3rd

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.

Yang: That won't matter when I smash your arms with my Ember Celica!

Cheetah: You're welcome to try.

4th

Cheetah: I'm the apex predator.

Yang: I've taken on scarier monsters than you.

Cheetah: I'll be your last!

* * *

 **Cyborg**

1st

Cyborg: You have quite the personality, Yang.

Yang: Yep! That's why I am Yang-xious to get my fists rolling.

Cyborg: Your humor sucks though.

2nd

Yang: I don't know why you chose to abandon your former team, and I don't care.

Cyborg: You don't understand what I went through and I doubt you will ever will.

Yang: Like I said, I don't care. I am here to kick your ass for the people you hurt. So shut up and fight, Victor.

3rd

Cyborg: Head back to your little island.

Yang: No can't do, not until I stop you and your Regime buddies.

Cyborg: Then I will break your arms till you can't fight anymore.

4th

Yang: Hey, did you manage to fix my Bumblebee?

Cyborg: I needed a break and I thought a spar with you would do the trick.

Yang: Sure. And maybe after fixing Bumblebee, you and I go out for a race.

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

1st

Yang: One piece of advice. Never bring a bow and arrow to a shotgun fist fight.

Green Arrow: Does my Boxing-Glove Arrow count?

Yang (chuckles): Quit Yang-ing my chain.

2nd

Green Arrow: If I didn't know you any better, you're like the younger version of Dinah.

Yang: Only that I don't have a scream that will make ears bleed.

Green Arrow: There's that.

3rd

Yang: Touch my hair and you will regret it dearly.

Green Arrow: I'm careful with my aim.

Yang: That better happen, or I'll pound you into next week.

4th

Green Arrow: If I win, I wanna introduce you to Dinah. You'd make a good team together.

Yang: Thanks. If I win, Strawberry Sunrise on me, baby.

Green Arrow: I'll take that challenge.

5th

Yang: Hey, how's Dinah doing?

Green Arrow: Doing well as any mom with superpowers would. How about yours?

Yang: That…It's complicated and quite a long story.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

Yang: I like gorillas, but you…you're the exception.

Grodd: I tear your hair out before I eat your brains.

Yang: Okay, that tears it!

2nd

Grodd: Kneel before Grodd, human.

Yang: You'll have to make me.

Grodd: So be it.

3rd

Yang: Time to take you back to the zoo.

Grodd: It'll be a cold day in hell that you put me back into a cage!

Yang: Geez, you really need to take a chill banana.

4th

Grodd: You'd make a good slave dancer for our morale.

Yang: As if I would allow you to touch me, you dirty monkey!

Grodd: A pity that you have to die so young.

* * *

 **Green Lantern**

1st

Green Lantern: Of all the colors you had to be, it's yellow.

Yang: What can I say? It suits me perfectly.

Green Lantern: It just brings out memories I'd rather forget.

2nd

Yang: Hey, Hal! Do you know what color a person's face is when he's envious?

Green Lantern: I do not want to know.

Yang: _Green_ with envy.

3rd

Yang: Heard you resigned from the Regime.

Green Lantern: I've been making good of that second chance since then.

Yang: That's a good start in the right direction.

4th

Green Lantern: Those gauntlets certainly pack a punch!

Yang: That's right and you know it.

Green Lantern: Let's see how they stack up to the ring.

* * *

 **Red Hood**

1st

Yang: You can't spill blood and not expect to be punished for it.

Red Hood: I'll do what Batman doesn't have the stomach to do.

Yang: And I'm here to prevent you from causing more unnecessary bloodshed.

2nd

Red Hood: Why do you align yourself with the incompetent Bat?

Yang: Batman has never stopped thinking about how he wasn't able to save you.

Red Hood: He didn't save me. He abandoned me to the Joker!

Yang: If Batman can't save you, then I will!

* * *

 **Robin**

1st

Robin: Another student to replace me.

Yang: At least I am loyal to my family.

Robin: They will only backstab you in the end.

2nd

Yang: How could you murder Dick Grayson?!

Robin: Batman loved him more than he loved me!

Yang: Because he didn't turn out like the angry, spiteful brat you have become!

3rd

Robin: Criminals need to die to clean off the filth.

Yang: You think you're hot shit, huh? No wonder why Bats is disappointed in you.

Robin: Don't you ever mention him!

* * *

 **Joker**

1st

Joker: I thought might love my jokes.

Yang: Except mine don't end up killing people in some twisted game.

Joker: Such a party pooper.

2nd

Joker: You and I can have one hell of a time while Harley goes bye-bye.

Yang: No thanks, freak.

Joker: Ouch…that really burns.

3rd

Yang: Touch the hair and I'll make sure your ghost is non-existent.

Joker: I cheated death before and I'll do it again.

Yang: I promise you that you won't bounce back this time.

4th

Yang: I can't stand how creepy your smile is even in death.

Joker: Maybe it's the fact that life is all just a big bad joke that I just smile.

Yang: Let's see you try to smile after I punch your jaw off and shove it down your gut!

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

Yang: Before you can spout whatever nonsense, nothing will keep me from my sister.

Doctor Fate: That is not your call to make, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: You better send me to her, or so help me when I unload a whole round from my Ember Celica DOWN INTO YOUR HELMETED HEAD!

2nd

Doctor Fate: Return back to your island, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: People here are dying! I will not stand by while they suffer as their world falls apart.

Doctor Fate: Order will be restored in time.

* * *

 **Smaug**

1st

Yang: Whoa…you have got to be kidding me.

Smaug: Well, girl…now that you have seen me, what do you think of those tales now?

Yang: Makes me now wish they were just fairy tales and nothing more.

2nd

Smaug: Do you know what your name really means, child?

Yang: It's "Yellow Little Sun Dragon." Are you next going to tell me that I'm a dragon in human form?

Smaug: You are less than worthy of the title and you are no dragon, pretender.

3rd

Smaug: So tell me, Yang Xiao Long. What compels you to bring yourself into my presence?

Yang: I want you to take me to my sister. Her name is Ruby Rose.

Smaug: Rose? Now that is interesting.

4th

Yang: Touch my hair or my friends and I'll tear through your scales.

Smaug: No blade or bullet can pierce through my armor.

Yang: You won't like me when I'm enraged as hell, Smaug.

5th

Smaug: You have come from Remnant, haven't you?

Yang: How in Monty's name did you figure that out?!

Smaug: You can thank the Star Diamond stones for that as they also showed me you hailed from that accursed Beacon Academy! The sniveling cowards with their guns and their Semblances!

6th

Yang: Smaug the T-T…Una-Aaah…Agh, screw it! Look! Listen. I did not come here to steal your gold.

Smaug: Yet you come to me with murder in mind. Not to mention that the sniveling Bat and his cowardly lot are conspiring against me!

Yang: Quick to jump the gun, are we? Fine, negotiating with bad guys wasn't my style anyway!

7th

Smaug: I can smell anger and disappointment in your air.

Yang: Are you sure it's not the Smaug of the battlefield that you're smelling? I sure can and man, is it bad!

Smaug: You have a poor taste in your puns…for a Huntress…and a liar!

8th

Smaug: I have known Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, and your true mother, Raven Branwen, long ago.

Yang: You know my mothers?!

Smaug: Yes, I was the one who burned Summer's flesh and sent Raven packing into her self-imposed exile when I killed her tribal family right in front of her eyes!

Yang: **_YOU MOOONSTEEEEERRRRRR!_**

9th

Smaug: Your partner, the Cat Faunus, whose name is Blake Belladonna is consumed by fear of her own past.

Yang: Whatever happens with Blake, I will always be there to protect her no matter what.

Smaug: But will she give you the same courtesy? I think not. She will abandon you just like your mother.

Yang: LIAAAARRRRR!


	5. Smaug Part 2

**Continued from Part 1…**

* * *

 **Smaug**

(Part 2)

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

1st

Captain Cold: About time that I cool you down for good, hot-head.

Smaug: It's never wise to insult a fire drake, lest you want me to melt you into oblivion!

Captain Cold: You're like an angrier and arrogant version of Heatwave on his worst days.

2nd

Smaug: Gahahahahaha!

Captain Cold: What are you cackling about?

Smaug: What happens when fire and snow come into contact with each other?

Captain Cold: You better not-!

Smaug: You will freezer BUUUURRRNNN!

Captain Cold: Grrrr… you just burned half of my brain cells with that lame joke!

3rd

Captain Cold: I am going to shut you up by freezing that big mouth of yours shut.

Smaug: And pray tell, how are you going to accomplish that…snowman?

Captain Cold: By shifting into subzero degrees, ya overgrown snake!

4th

Smaug: I am pleasantly surprised that you carry the burden of your sister's death on your shoulders all this while.

Captain Cold: You're slithering on thin ice, worm.

Smaug: So tell me, Leonard…How do you choose I ease your suffering?

5th

Smaug: Your weaponry will not save you from my fire.

Captain Cold: It has stopped the Heatwave's flames before when he and I sparred.

Smaug: His flames are nothing but a firecracker compared to the wrath of the great fire-drake of the North!

* * *

 **Cyborg**

1st

Cyborg: Who would have thought that I'd go up against a dragon?

Smaug: You are half man and half construct. I never imagined humanity would come to this.

Cyborg: You are looking at the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

2nd

Cyborg: With you, the Regime would have been unstoppable.

Smaug: With how Kal-El would have viewed me, I'd be nothing more than just his attack dog, which is something I truly despise!

Cyborg: It'd be certainly better than being hunted by the entire world.

3rd

Smaug: Your 'programmed' loyalty to the broken Regime will be your undoing.

Cyborg: Superman was the only man standing between order and chaos!

Smaug: Kal-El brought chaos upon this world through his fear and lust for power. I am the harbinger of destruction, the by-product of his evil arrogance.

4th

Smaug: Your technology and science cannot comprehend the depths of my magic and…MY FIRE!

Cyborg: Maybe I will once I bust your scales open.

Smaug: You'd be lucky to even put a dent into my scales.

* * *

 **Darkseid**

1st

Smaug: Who dares to intrude into my mountainous lair?

Darkseid: I command you to bow and serve me, worm.

Smaug: Smaug answers to no one, but himself!

2nd

Darkseid: Your flames are crucial to my conquest of Earth and Kal-El.

Smaug: As I have told your messenger, you will have my answer in _ **my own good time.**_

Darkseid: That time is _now_.

3rd

Smaug: You are delusional if you think your Omega Beams can stop me from destroying Apokolips.

Darkseid: A dragon is nothing to a god.

Smaug: You are no Sauron yourself, Uxas.

4th

Smaug: You have the nerve to break into my lair and demand that I give you MY TREASURE, which makes you worse than that Hobbit of a thief!

Darkseid: You dare speak to a god that way, comparing me to a midget, serpent?!

Smaug: At least, he had nice manners for a thief…unlike you, barbarian!

5th

Darkseid: Your forked tongue has deceived me by you keeping Kara Zor-El from me instead of handing her to me.

Smaug: Hand her to you while your henchmen seize my treasure behind my back? As if!

Darkseid: Dishonoring a deal is a crime I do not take lightly, Smaug!

6th

Smaug: You didn't think I knew this day would come that you would wage war with me over my gold?!

Darkseid: All of that wealth is being wasted for your decadence when I can use it to strengthen Apokolips!

Smaug: Then know this…thief… before I kill you. _I will not part with a single coin._ _ **Not! One! Piece! OF IT!**_

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

Doctor Fate: Return to your mountain, serpent.

Smaug: Who do you think you are to dictate me where I should wander?!

Doctor Fate: I am the Agent of Order.

2nd

Doctor Fate: There's a reason why you dragons went extinct in Middle Earth.

Smaug: Yet I am the proof that I am the master of my own fate. Yours, however, is sealed, Kent Nelson.

Doctor Fate: Your avarice and arrogance has blinded your senses.

3rd

Smaug: Why don't you give me your shiny helmet and we can forget this ever happened?

Doctor Fate: The helmet of Nabu is not yours to keep as a trinket!

Smaug: I am better at safeguarding precious valuables than you'll ever be.

4th

Smaug: I am fire! I am Death, doctor!

Doctor Fate: You are everything that is abhorrent about your ilk, worm.

Smaug: I am the descendant of the late Glaurung. Like my ancestors, I will unleash such great terror the likes of which Free Mortals cannot hope to escape!

* * *

 **Harley Quinn**

1st

Harley Quinn: Time to bring in the waterworks!

Smaug: So what…that you can cry in fear when I incinerate you?

Harley Quinn: So that you go Puff goes the Dragon!

2nd

Smaug: You are as amusing as your eventual downfall, Harley.

Harley: You such a dull, uninteresting yellowbelly.

Smaug: And you will join your precious Joker in death!

3rd

Harley: So mad…so sad…

Smaug: What's even sadder is that the miserable bat continues to lead younglings to burn in the fire just like he did with Jason Todd.

Harley: Jeez, that's really hurtful if Bats heard that.

* * *

 **Joker**

1st

Joker: Ah…here comes the snake with wings that's suffered from a heart attack to the chest.

Smaug (hissing): Tread carefully, jester.

Joker: Looks like my arrow of comedy got under your scales!

2nd

Smaug: You have quite the unusual philosophy. May I ask?

Joker: No, I just want to watch the whole world burn.

Smaug: Good! Then you can burn with them while you laugh yourself to death.

3rd

Joker: My, what huge wings you have!

Smaug: Get any closer, my claws will tear your stupid mouth off along with your head.

Joker: Quite the gory punchline you have.

4th

Smaug: Why don't you be a good clown and run off to the circus like the miserable masked bum you are?

Joker: Now that's being racist!

Smaug: Like I care…GUHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **Scarecrow**

1st

Smaug: You are a terrified bird, fearfully cowering before the "great" dragon that is I.

Scarecrow: I am the master of fear.

Smaug: Compared to Sauron, you are less than nothing.

2nd

Scarecrow: You have a coveted lust and fierce desire for gold.

Smaug: Your prattle is of little interest to me.

Scarecrow: Why so serious?

3rd

Smaug: I smell your fear and I'm sure it has nothing to do with my wings, or is it?

Scarecrow: I should be probing you, not the other way around!

Smaug: You have the fear of bats, don't you…Jonathan Crane?

4th

Scarecrow: This scythe will help me dig deep into your darkest fears.

Smaug: Look into my mind, I dare you. At the end of it all, you'll be crying at my feet, traumatized and scarred for the rest of your wretched life.

Scarecrow: I will not be deterred. I will find out what makes you dragons tick.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

1st

Leonardo: I'm fully trained for this fight.

Smaug: You are not trained for my dragon fire. YOU WILL BUURRRRNN!

Leonardo: Let me show you what sensei taught us.

2nd

Smaug: I am King Under the Mountain. I kill where I wish, when I wish.

Leonardo: Like with the Shredder, I will put an end to your reign of terror.

Smaug: You will end NOTHING!

3rd

Smaug: My armor is iron, boy. You cannot slay Smaug the Magnificent.

Leonardo: Your overconfidence leads you to your downfall.

Smaug: No blade can pierce my hide, but my claws will bring your destruction.

4th

Leonardo: Your evil stops here, demon!

Smaug: I laid low the warriors of yore! I instill terror into the hearts of men, beasts, and gods! I am King Under the Mountain!

Leonardo: New York will never be your kingdom, Smaug the Insidious!

* * *

 **Supergirl**

1st

Smaug: Kara Zor-El…such a pleasure to meet the cousin of Kal-El.

Supergirl: Get ready to get your tail whooped.

Smaug: Ah…how youth is wasted on stupidity.

2nd

Smaug: Kal-El sent you after me for the Arkenstone, didn't he?

Supergirl: I don't know what magical stone you're talking about.

Smaug: Don't bother playing dumb with me, Kryptonian. I guessed his foul purpose some time ago.

3rd

Smaug: Foolish, naïve Kara…can you not see that your cousin views you only ever as a mean to his ends?

Supergirl: That is false and completely untrue!

Smaug: The coward Superman…has weighed the value of your life and found it worth…NOTHING!

4th

Supergirl: I don't know what you did to him, but ever since you showed up, Clark's beside himself.

Smaug: He has been beside himself with the dragon sickness ravaging him ever since his precious Lois died.

Supergirl: Then tell me what, in Rao's name, is this dragon sickness.

5th

Supergirl: I will put a stop to your conquest, Smaug!

Smaug: And you shall perish in the flames like many before you.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

6th

Smaug: You have great power, but you came too late to save your cousin from himself.

Supergirl: It's not too late. I can still make him come back to his senses with Batman's help!

Smaug: Sadly, it matters not. Bruce Wayne's quest will fail. The darkness is coming and it will soon spread to every part of this world.

* * *

 **Superman**

1st

Superman: You will leave this earth right now, dragon.

Smaug: I'm here to collect your debt. Nothing you do will stop me, Kal-El.

Superman: I will make you fly away…by force!

2nd

Superman: I am this world's protector and savior.

Smaug: Yet the dragon sickness has ravaged your mind; a befitting fate for a hero gone tyrant.

Superman: My mind is perfectly fine.

3rd

Smaug: Your delusions of grandeur are admirable, put pointless.

Superman: Everything I did was for this world's protection!

Smaug: You have only set this world towards its destruction.

4th

Smaug: Watch as your sanctimonious, corrupted efforts bear fruit of the inferno I will unleash upon the people that you hurt and caused to suffer.

Superman: I won't let you destroy them just like the Joker did to Lois!

Smaug: You brought upon this to yourself and to those you love because your own evil heart betrayed you.

5th

Smaug: How does it feel, Kal-El? To be responsible for the discord, destruction, and chaos that you've unleashed in the throes of your paranoia following the death of your wife and unborn child?

Superman: Stay your forked tongue from ever mentioning her!

Smaug: Kara will be next as she and this planet will burn just like Krypton with you being the trigger for its apocalypse! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

1st

Smaug: Here comes Superman's precious concubine that dares to confront me.

Wonder Woman: How dare you insult the Queen of Themyscira!

Smaug: Correction… _former_ Queen of Themyscira, my dear.

2nd

Smaug: How the mighty have fallen.

Wonder Woman: Never underestimate an Amazon, Smaug.

Smaug: I care not for your empty threats because you are nothing but a disgrace to your fellow Amazons.

3rd

Wonder Woman: I finally come face to face with a dragon.

Smaug: An encounter you will never walk away from…in one piece.

Wonder Woman: Did you forget that I am an Amazon?

4th

Wonder Woman: Only a beast as arrogant and avaricious as you could take pleasure in stealing other people's treasures.

Smaug: It's my bread and butter ever since as a hatchling.

Wonder Woman: All the more reason for me to slay you.

5th

Smaug: Perhaps I should pay your Amazons a visit. After all, I heard that Themyscira is beautiful with all the wine and the treasure over there.

Wonder Woman: By the wrath of Hera, I'd be damned to let a serpent slither into my home!

Smaug: Then you can watch your people burn, knowing that your actions have brought them to their demise, murderer.

* * *

 **Raphael**

1st

Raphael: Ya think you can walk into my neighborhood and burn it into the ground without getting your ass kicked?

Smaug: I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron.

Raphael: I'm going to make you eat your own words by shoving them down your throat.

2nd

Raphael: Alright, hot head, time to shellshock ya back to the Stone Age!

Smaug: Your rage is miniscule compared to mine.

Raphael: Trust me, you won't last a New York second here.

3rd

Smaug: Looks like I'll treat myself to some turtle soup for dinner.

Raphael: The only things I'll serve ya from the menu are my fists and my sais, ya dirtbag!

Smaug: I'll enjoy cooking your green flesh inside and out.

4th

Smaug: Your reckless abandon will not get you far against me.

Raphael: Doesn't matter, ya snake! I'll keep fighting to protect my family, or die trying!

Smaug: Hehehe... angry and stubborn to the very end. Your rage amounts to nothing.

* * *

 **Red Hood**

1st

Smaug: Why hide your face in a red, faceless mask, Jason Todd?

Red Hood: How is it possible you figured me out?

Smaug: You'll get your answer when I burn you alive!

2nd

Red Hood: You are more ugly and horrible looking than the rumors say you are.

Smaug: Well, do you believe those tales now that you've seen me?

Red Hood: The only thing I believe…a real dragon is a dead dragon.

3rd

Red Hood: Before you judge me for my actions, I am doing this for Gotham and the innocents whose blood has been spilled by the Joker and Batman!

Smaug: How hypocritical of you when you spill the blood of more innocents as well as the wicked in your path.

Red Hood: I do it for justice, but you're causing destruction just for the kick of it just like the Joker!

4th

Smaug: You conceal your face behind your mask, but I can smell the grief and the anger raged towards the Batman, twisting you inside out and driving you mad.

Red Hood: I have no time for your mind games, dragon! I have other businesses to attend to!

Smaug: Oh, I don't think so…Jason. You will die along with the sheep when I'll burn Gotham for the horrific sins of corruption that has festered in its darkest corners and driven Man to the amoral heights of his depravity.

* * *

 **Robin**

1st

Smaug: The son of the demon and the frail Bat.

Robin: You are mistaken. I am not my father's son.

Smaug: Yet you carry his blood within you, which makes you just as much of a target for my fire as Bruce Wayne is!

2nd

Robin: You have something in your treasure hoard that will help me kill Brainiac.

Smaug: I will not part with a single coin. Not. One. Piece of it, boy!

Robin: Then I have no choice, but to force you.

3rd

Smaug: You put your lot with Superman to fulfill your sense of ego and now look where it has gotten you, Damien.

Robin: Shut the hell up, dragon, or I will slice off that despicable tongue of yours!

Smaug: You are forsaken. No family to love you. No friends to help you from your darkest demons.

* * *

 **Poison Ivy**

1st

Smaug: There is something…off about you.

Poison Ivy: Impossible! No one should have been able to resist the spores, except Batman.

Smaug: Your magic will not work on me, woman. My fire is too intense for your "children" to handle.

2nd

Poison Ivy: What brings you slithering here into my garden?

Smaug: Your garden?! This so-called garden was part of my land and now I have some weed extermination to contend with, starting with you!

Poison Ivy: Burn my babies and I will tear your wings apart.

* * *

 **Donatello**

1st

Donatello: I'm usually not one for fairy tales, but some of Tolkien legends do contain some truth to them.

Smaug: I am the proof that I am the great drake of Middle Earth. And lest you still are an unbeliever, allow me to demonstrate to you my power up close and… personal!

Donatello: Well that escalated quickly.

2nd

Smaug: Very laughable, turtle. To think you can hurt me, Smaug the Mighty, the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities with a stick? Hah, you are more pathetic than I suspected.

Donatello: It's not just the weapon that makes the turtle, Smaug.

Smaug: Perhaps…but not like I have not heard that from many others like you that have perished in the attempt.

* * *

 **Hellboy**

1st

Hellboy: Well, here's something I never thought I'd see again.

Smaug: Surprised, half-demon? But then again, I don't get too many visitors. And the ones that dared to disturb me end up dead and forgotten.

Hellboy: I can pretty much imagine why.

2nd

Hellboy: You're really pissing me off with all the roaring, boasting, and destroying that's robbing me of my needed sleep.

Smaug: Then move out of my way lest you want to sleep…permanently.

Hellboy: Why don't I shut you up right now?!

3rd

Smaug: Why protect the humans when they can't even protect from themselves?

Hellboy: Because of monsters like you that won't stop with humanity's destruction. That's why I am going to kick your ass.

Smaug: Then you will die with them!

4th

Smaug: So what do you think of my treasures and gold in my lair? Aren't they shiny and magnificent to behold?

Hellboy: More like soiled by the very blood of the victims you robbed! This sickening amount of blood money makes you the biggest scumbug I've ever laid my eyes upon.

Smaug: Not very wise choice of words to say to a fire drake, half-breed.

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

1st

Smaug: The youngest and stupidest of the ninja freaks with the attention span of a rat!

Michelangelo: Hey! Totally not cool with you dissing both me and my master all at once!

Smaug: That's the point.

2nd

Michelangelo: You look like something out of Dark Souls or Skyrim.

Smaug: I cannot understand this generation of races' fatuation with these magical flat orbs that you all call TV and video games!

Michelangelo: Man, seriously, how long have you been living under the rock?! It's the twenty-first century, dude.

Smaug: As if you are one to tell me about living under a rock!

3rd

Smaug: You think you can spite me for long with your juvenile insults and your pathetic little chain sticks, Michelangelo?!

Michelangelo: You really need to take a chill pill or you will burn yourself out in no time. How about some pizza?

Smaug: NO! How about I devour YOU, MUTANT?!

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

1st

Yang: Whoa…you have got to be kidding me.

Smaug: Well, girl…now that you have seen me, what do you think of those tales now?

Yang: Makes me now wish they were just fairy tales and nothing more.

2nd

Smaug: Do you know what your name really means, child?

Yang: It's "Yellow Little Sun Dragon." Are you next going to tell me that I'm a dragon in human form?

Smaug: You are less than worthy of the title and you are no dragon, pretender.

3rd

Smaug: So tell me, Yang Xiao Long. What compels you to bring yourself into my presence?

Yang: I want you to take me to my sister. Her name is Ruby Rose.

Smaug: Rose? Now that is interesting.

4th

Yang: Touch my hair or my friends and I'll tear through your scales.

Smaug: No blade or bullet can pierce through my armor.

Yang: You won't like me when I'm enraged as hell, Smaug.

5th

Smaug: You have come from Remnant, haven't you?

Yang: How in Monty's name did you figure that out?!

Smaug: You can thank the Star Diamond stones for that as they also showed me you hailed from that accursed Beacon Academy! The sniveling cowards with their guns and their Semblances!

6th

Yang: Smaug the T-T…Una-Aaah…Agh, screw it! Look! Listen. I did not come here to steal your gold.

Smaug: Yet you come to me with murder in mind. Not to mention that the sniveling Bat and his cowardly lot are conspiring against me!

Yang: Quick to jump the gun, are we? Fine by me! Fine, negotiating with bad guys wasn't my style anyway!

7th

Smaug: I can smell anger and disappointment in your air.

Yang: Are you sure it's not the Smaug of the battlefield that you're smelling? I sure can and man, is it bad!

Smaug: You have a poor taste in your puns…for a Huntress…and a liar!

8th

Smaug: I have known Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, and your true mother, Raven Branwen, long ago.

Yang: You know my mothers?!

Smaug: Yes, I was the one who burned Summer's flesh and sent Raven packing into her self-imposed exile when I killed her tribal family right in front of her eyes!

Yang: YOU MOOONSTEEEEERRRRRR!

9th

Smaug: Your partner, the Cat Faunus, whose name is Blake Belladonna is consumed by fear of her own past.

Yang: Whatever happens with Blake, I will always be there to protect her no matter what.

Smaug: But will she give you the same courtesy? I think not. She will abandon you just like your mother.

Yang: LIAAAARRRRR!

* * *

 **Predator**

1st

Smaug: My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings…ARE A HURRICANE!

Predator: *Roars!*

2nd

Predator [invisible]: *Clicks*

Smaug: Come now, Predator. Don't be so elusive. I know where you are and you can't hide from me forever.

Predator [materializes into view]: Want some candy?

Smaug: There you are…ASSASSIN!

* * *

 **Flash**

1st

Flash: Grr…damnit! No matter how fast or hard I hit, he's just as durable as Darkseid.

Smaug: Yessssss…Flee! Flee while you can, Allen, like the coward that you are since defecting from the Regime!

Flash: I am no coward.

2nd

Smaug: No man can escape the fire…not even the fastest of them all.

Flash: Maybe not, but I am fast enough to save others from being burned.

Smaug: Let's see if you still can when my tail breaks your legs!

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Smaug roars at the top of his lungs before he went about thrashing out wildly with his claws tearing out chunks of the landscape and his tail whipping haphazardly. The dragon then spits out a stream of fire at the camera.


	6. Ragna the Bloodedge Part 1

**Ragna the Bloodedge**

(Part 1)

 **From:** BlazBlue

 **Voice:** Patrick Seitz

 **Age:** Unknown

* * *

 **Bio:** He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Blue Grimoire into his body. As a youth, Ragna was confined in a lab along with his younger siblings Jin and Saya. However, they were eventually freed from the lab by Jūbei of the Six Heroes. They were then taken to a church and were watched over by the sister of one of the Six Heroes. At some point, Saya became very ill and Ragna decided to look after her, and in turn spending less time with his brother. Jin eventually grew jealous of Saya for being able to spend a lot of time with Ragna, and he began to hate her.

Soon after Saya became sick, the church was burnt down by Jin and Yūki Terumi, who also cut off Ragna's right arm and kidnapped Saya before leaving him for dead. At some point, Ragna was bitten by a vampire to save his life.[2] He was later found by Jūbei, the beastman who left him at the church, where he proceeded to train Ragna on how to control the power of his newly acquired Blue Grimoire which replaced his lost arm and repeatedly stated that although the item was a part of him now, the power was not his to command yet. For the next few years, Jūbei trained Ragna to control the power of the Blue, being periodically watched by Rachel, who requested Jūbei to take care of him. During the time, he met Taokaka as a child. When his training was at last complete, Ragna had finally come to the decision to depart on his journey.

But before the three would part ways, Jūbei took Ragna to the burnt down church and handed Ragna two items once belonging to a hero named Bloodedge: his jacket and his large sword.[3] Feeling the weight of the man that gave hope to the world and the Six Heroes, Ragna finally takes off, his training now complete.

Ragna has a deep hatred for the World Void Information Control Organization, and travels from city to city destroying their bases; due to this, he has become a world-known rebel and has the biggest bounty on his head, according to Jin. Despite this, he seems to travel through cities by night without much fear of being detected or captured by the Control Organization or any vigilantes.

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

Ragna walks into the arena adjusting his right glove as he listens to his opponent. He then slashes with his sword before he speaks.

Ragna has his back turned with his sword stabbed into the ground before he stands up and grabs his sword onto his back commenting his opponent. The enemy talks back at him before Ragna turns around with his right glove glowing ominously before giving off a taunt.

* * *

 **Intros**

* * *

 **Ragna the Bloodedge**

1st

Ragna A: Oh here comes the mirror 'me' crap staring right in my face.

Ragna B: I can say the same about you, you cheapstake copycat.

Ragna A: I say screw you!

2nd

Ragna B: This is absolutely ridiculous.

Ragna A: I was thinking the same thing about you. What a freaking coincidence!

Ragna B: Now I wanna kill myself.

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

1st

Ragna: What the hell are you?

Atrocitus: A message to embrace your rage!

Ragna: Yeah, no way that's gonna stick with me.

2nd

Atrocitus: Give into your rage and become a Red Lantern!

Ragna: And I am telling you to get lost, hothead.

Atrocitus: My blood will boil you alive, Ragna the Bloodedge!

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

Ragna: Are you the one leading the Insurgency?

Batman: I am looking for you to join us, Ragna the Bloodedge.

Ragna: I'm afraid I need to decline on that offer.

2nd

Ragna: I don't understand why you'd spare them.

Batman: Once I go down that, I can never come back.

Ragna: That will just lead you to an early grave, Bats.

3rd

Batman: You and I need to talk, Ragna.

Ragna: Those assholes got in my way and I needed to get them off my back.

Batman: That could have been handled better.

4th

Batman: Don't cause any more trouble than you already have.

Ragna: I handle my troubles my way and it works.

Batman: Not how we do things around here.

* * *

 **Brainiac**

1st

Ragna: Time to bring down your oversized head down to size.

Brainiac: My intellect is not to be trifled with.

Ragna: Having a bigger head doesn't always help you in a fight.

2nd

Brainiac: Your powers are certainly fascinating for key study, Bloodedge.

Ragna: Trust me, you won't like my Grimoire Azure once you get a taste of it, dumbass.

Brainiac: I consider your threat illogical.

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

Ragna: So you think you're all hot shit breaking Batman's spine?

Bane: I broke his spirit as well just like I will break yours.

Ragna: More likely I will crush you before that even happens.

2nd

Bane: You would have done well in Pena Duro.

Ragna: Meh…I've faced much worse than what you did.

Bane: But you have not contended with my venom before.

* * *

 **Black Manta**

1st

Black Manta: You have quite the price on your head.

Ragna: I never cared to notice the wanted posters.

Black Manta: You probably should now.

2nd

Ragna: Your grudge against the King of the Fishman ain't going to do you any jack.

Black Manta: You never understood the pain I've suffered losing my family to Aquaman.

Ragna: Yeah…and I don't care cuz' your revenge trip stops here and now, you bastard.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st

Ragna: You're not the first god I had the displeasure of fighting, you piece of work.

Black Adam: But you've never faced one that holds the power of six gods.

Ragna: After clashing with a certain snake wearing a hat and a suite, I'm not that surprised.

2nd

Black Adam: Kahndaq is not free for you to wonder around, Ragna the Bloodedge.

Ragna: Like how many said that before I kicked their asses into the pavement.

Black Adam: Then suffer dearly for your insolence as I fry your corpse.

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

1st

Ragna: You remind me of a more water-downed version of my brother.

Captain Cold: Heard that your brother has quite an interesting personality opposite of yours.

Ragna: More like annoying and irritating!

2nd

Captain Cold: I was hoping you understand better than this, Ragna.

Ragna: Okay, I get it. You've lost your sister, but that doesn't excuse you from getting an ass-whooping from me.

Captain Cold: Ouch…you just gave me the cold shoulder.

Ragna: Quite ironic coming from you.

* * *

 **Catwoman**

1st

Ragna: I didn't know this universe has Kaka people in it.

Catwoman: What the hell is a Kaka?

Ragna: Kinda like you, but more on the furry side.

2nd

Catwoman: Hey, handsome…wanna have a dance with me?

Ragna: I'd rather hang out with a certain clueless cat assassin than you cuz' you're setting off all of the wrong vibes.

Catwoman: Turning this feline down will leave you scarred for life, literally.

* * *

 **Cheetah**

1st

Ragna: Great… another Kaka assassin.

Cheetah: This form of mine is cursed, not a blessing.

Ragna: Not my problem.

2nd

Cheetah: You will provide a great hunt for my claws, Bloodedge.

Ragna: What's with everyone's obsession with trying to gun me down?!

Cheetah: I like it even better when my prey fights back.

* * *

 **Deadshot**

1st

Ragna: One shot and you will deeply regret it.

Deadshot: One shot is all I need to collect my bounty.

Ragna: Yeah, one way that you'll be a bloody stain when I'm done with you.

2nd

Deadshot: You shouldn't have turned down Grodd's offer like that, Ragna.

Ragna: I'd be a lot more trouble for you sore losers than anything else.

Deadshot: Not anymore when I shoot your brains out.

* * *

 **Cyborg**

1st

Ragna: I have no time for another meat-headed, bucket head. Out of the way!

Cyborg: I am the pinnacle of science and modern technology.

Ragna: You will be scrap metal by the end of the day.

2nd

Cyborg: Order and security is all I care about.

Ragna: If you really do, then why defend Superman when he's really gone off his super rockers?

Cyborg: Oh, you shouldn't have said that.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

Ragna: I am already going to say this before you even start…I'm not interested.

Gorilla Grodd: You will kneel before Grodd, human.

Ragna: I bow to no one, monkey.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: The power of the Grimoire Azure could be of some use to me.

Ragna: Over my dead body, you damned dirty ape.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, then I will force it out of you!

* * *

 **Raiden**

1st

Ragna: Who are you supposed to be?

Raiden: Raiden, God of Thunder, I am the protector of Earthrealm.

Ragna: Compared to the God of Death, you are easy peasy.

2nd

Raiden: You are not of this realm.

Ragna: What tipped you off?

Raiden: The power your bear is too dangerous for this world.

* * *

 **Superman**

1st

Ragna: What's gotten you all messed up and psycho?

Superman: Like you would understand.

Ragna: Try dying multiple lifetimes, then we can talk.

2nd

Superman: Oppression and fear are the only things that these people understand!

Ragna: That will only lead to more rebellions the more you keep this shit up, dumbass.

Superman: Then get off my planet!

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

1st

Yang: You kinda remind me of my uncle.

Ragna: Oh, how so?

Yang: He has a big-ass sword that can transform into a scythe just like yours.

2nd

Ragna: Look, I don't need your help and your flirting won't win me over.

Yang: I thought you could use a helping _hand_.

Ragna: That pun really crossed the line, blondie!


	7. Predator Part 2

**Predator**

(Part 2)

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Gorilla Grodd: Your skills and technology are of great use to the Society, Predator.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Gorilla Grodd: Prove to me you are what others have said about you.

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Gorilla Grodd approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Gorilla Grodd: This gorilla will not be your trophy for the taking!

Predator: Shit happens.

* * *

 **Swamp Thing**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Swamp Thing: I sense your desire for the hunt, yet, you have honor, outworlder.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Swamp Thing: But that won't spare you from the wrath of the Green.

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Gorilla Grodd approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Swamp Thing: Take your hunt elsewhere, Predator, or otherwise.

Predator: Want some candy?

* * *

 **Joker**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Joker: I am so glad that someone finally had the spine to drop by my place and say hello.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Joker: At least, I have much more backbone than Batsy does.

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when the Joker approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Joker: Let's try to bring a smile to that crabby face of yours.

Predator: Shit happens.

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Doctor Fate: This hunt is fated to be your last.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Doctor Fate: You shouldn't have come to this planet, Yautja.

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when the Joker approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Doctor Fate: You're only an outlier in the grand scheme of fate.

Predator: Shit happens.

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Green Arrow: Never bring an alien knife to an arrow shooting contest.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Green Arrow: Then there's the wrist blades like a certain clawed mutant.

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when the Green Arrow approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Green Arrow: How come evil aliens often have the best tech and badass weaponry?

Predator: Want some candy?

* * *

 **Superman**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Superman: Have we met before?

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Superman: It matters not! Your hunt ends here and now.

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Superman approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Superman: Don't even bother trying to rip mine out.

Predator: Shit happens.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Leonardo: I've known it was you who had been stalking me quite some time ago.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Leonardo: But you're no Shredder.

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Leonardo approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Leonardo: I've been looking for you. I may not see you, but I can certainly hear you.

Predator _(imitates Yoda's voice)_ : Looking? Found someone you have, eh?

* * *

 **Raphael**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Raphael: Ready to get your butt kicked all the way to Mars?

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at him.

Raphael: You got nothing on Wolverine, bub!

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Raphael approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Raphael: I am gonna make you bleed green and dry in a New York minute!

Predator _(imitates Major Blain's voice)_ : I ain't got time to bleed.

* * *

 **Starfire**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Starfire: Ready to have your ugly crab face fried?

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at her.

Starfire: I take that as a 'yes'!

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Starfire approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Starfire: I can fly circles around you no matter your traps!

Predator _(imitates Johnny Cage's voice)_ : This is the part where you fall down...

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Yang: I dig the dreadlocks.

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at her.

Yang: But your claws got nothing on my Ember Celica!

2nd

The Predator de-cloaked from his camouflage when Starfire approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Yang: Touch my hair and I'll punch your head off.

Predator _(imitates Junior Xiong's voice)_ : Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?

* * *

 **Smaug**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Smaug: My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings…ARE A HURRICANE!

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at the dragon.

Smaug: No blade can pierce me!

2nd

The Predator was in his camouflage when Smaug stomped. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Smaug: Come now, Predator. Don't be so elusive. I know where you are and you can't hide from me forever.

Predator [materializes into view]: Want some candy?

Smaug: There you are…ASSASSIN!

* * *

 **Ragna the Bloodedge**

1st

The Predator drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

Ragna: Back off, asshole, or you will lose more than just your head!

The Predator unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back.

Ragna: Alright, don't just say that I didn't warn you, dumbass.

2nd

The Predator was in his camouflage when Ragna approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

Ragna: I hate when someone tries to be sneaky _and_ invisible following me.

Predator [materializes into view]: Shit happens.

* * *

 **Super Move:**

 **Bad Idea –** If the Predator's claws lacerate Raphael right across the gut due to the alien's charged swipe, the blades cut through his gut, making him fall over as he clutched over the grievous wounds. Raphael grabs a big log and tries to whack the Predator in the face only for the alien hunter to block and shatter it with his arm. Raph mutters, "Uh oh…bad idea…" The Predator backhands him, sending him flying into the air. The Predator fires off some motion sensor bomb where Raph was about to land. The mutant ninja turtle hits the sensor was then suddenly snatched by the ankle via rope up from the Predator's personal spaceship. Raphael screams as the ship sends him careening and crashing through every branch of the jungle canopy until the rope snaps off. He falls into the middle of the jungle. He tries to stand up not realizing the Predator was behind him until it was too late when the alien hunter grabbed him by the same ankle and slammed him about into every tree trunk. Dazed and disoriented, Raph was impaled by a combi stick to his chest and was greeted with the Predator's crab-like face when he took it off. He roared right in the turtle's face before he flung him off high into the canopy and fired off a super charged blast from his shoulder cannon that sent the turtle flying beyond the jungle.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

The Predator stomps onto his fallen opponent's back and plunges his clawed hand right into his spine. He rips it out, skull and all; and roars out in brutal victory displaying his gory trophy for the world to see.


	8. Ruby Rose Part 1

**Ruby Rose**

(Part 1)

 **From:** RWBY

 **Voice:** Lindsey Jones

* * *

 **Bio:** Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

After an invitation from Headmaster Ozpin following an altercation with Roman Torchwick, Ruby attends Beacon Academy in order to become a Huntress. During her time at Beacon, she becomes the leader of Team RWBY, consisting of Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Ruby Rose zooms into the scene due to her Semblance in a whirlwind of rose petals. She comes to a halt, unfurls her Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle mode, and loading ammunition into her weapon while her opponent taunts her. She next transformed her Crescent Rose from a sniper rifle into its recognizable massive scythe form when she taunts back at her opponent. The opponent finishes his/her piece and the fight ensues afterwards.

Second: Ruby twirls around her Crescent Rose blade and immediately aims it at her opponent, while taunting him/her. He/She insults her back, which causes Ruby to shadow slice the air around her as she shouts back with a fiery glare and determination glowing in her silver eyes.

* * *

 **Intros**

Ruby Rose

1st

 **Ruby A** : Wait a minute…Where am I?! And who are you?!

 **Ruby B:** ME?! I am the real Ruby! Who are you really?!

 **Ruby A:** AAAAHHH! This is so disorienting with me accusing me!

2nd

 **Ruby A:** I don't know why you have the same weapon as I do.

 **Ruby B:** Me neither.

 **Ruby A:** Nonetheless, there shall be only one true Crescent Rose!

3rd

 **Ruby B:** This is soooooo weird, but awesome!

 **Ruby A:** I know, right? Our enemies won't know the difference when we run circles around them.

 **Ruby B** : Sounds like fun.

4th

 **Ruby B:** If we're going to be a team, we should be Team Ruby!

 **Ruby A:** Wait! Don't we already have team names that sound like our names?

 **Ruby B:** Yes, but at least because we're the same persons…maybe?

* * *

Aquaman

1st

 **Aquaman:** Seas are not meant for you, let alone good for your Semblance.

 **Ruby Rose:** But your weapon looks so awesome that I wanna try it myself!

 **Aquaman:** This trident is not a toy for you to tinker with, child!

2nd

 **Aquaman:** Atlantis is no place for you to get lost in, little girl.

 **Ruby Rose:** Because it is the sea of epic awesomeness! What other secrets does it hold?! Tell me!

 **Aquaman:** Curious as a dolphin, but annoying as a monkey.

3rd

 **Ruby Rose:** You're the guy that swims with the fishes, right?

 **Aquaman:** You will address me properly as King of Atlantis!

 **Ruby Rose:** I was just trying to break the ice that's all.

4th

 **Ruby Rose:** Why abandon the people that were your friends, Aquaman?

 **Aquaman:** The Regime have exploited my people and my Kingdom while playing me for a fool.

 **Ruby Rose:** That's no excuse for you to screw everyone else when they need you the most!

* * *

Atom

1st

 **Atom:** Class is in session and the topic we're covering today is molecular bonds.

 **Ruby:** What about the bond between me and my precious Crescent Rose?

 **Atom:** That's an entirely different story.

2nd

 **Atom:** I am curious how could you remain composed after turning into a streak of petals.

 **Ruby:** I could say the same for you, considering you could shrink.

 **Atom:** Fair point, Ms. Rose.

3rd

 **Ruby:** Say hello to my best friend, Crescent Rose!

 **Atom:** Your weapon is ineffective against me when I shrink.

 **Ruby:** Say that again to my baby when she cuts you down to size.

4th

 **Ruby:** If you think I am going to go through another snorefest like with Professor Port, you have another thing coming.

 **Atom:** Sleeping in class is one thing but skipping out a lesson is something I don't tolerate.

 **Ruby:** Heroes should be fighting bad guys and monsters, not listen to boring lectures!

* * *

Atrocitus

1st

 **Atrocitus:** You'll drown in my hate as I crush your innocence.

 **Ruby:** Love is stronger than hate, Atrocitus.

 **Atrocitus:** That's now how it works with me.

2nd

 **Atrocitus:** Your attire is red like this ring, yet you don't embrace your rage.

 **Ruby:** The only thing that ticks me off is you hurting them because of yours.

 **Atrocitus:** Rage is power!

3rd

 **Ruby:** Time to say hello to my little friend!

 **Atrocitus:** No weapon is more destructive than wrath!

 **Ruby:** I strongly disagree with your claim.

4th

 **Ruby:** Can you cool down and just be friends?

 **Atrocitus:** Such a naïve, little whelp.

 **Ruby:** So much for trying to be civil.

* * *

Bane

1st

 **Bane:** You cannot hope to beat me, little Red Riding Hood.

 **Ruby:** I can just simply hack off your tubes.

 **Bane:** Easier said than done even with your scythe.

2nd

 **Bane:** When I break you, your friends are next.

 **Ruby:** Nobody threatens my friends and gets away with it!

 **Bane:** I did it before with Bruce and his cohorts.

3rd

 **Ruby:** Whatever's that green stuff that you're pumped with, it's filth!

 **Bane:** My venom has served me well in crushing the Bat.

 **Ruby:** But very bad for your health!

4th

 **Ruby:** I am going to put a stop to your rampage, Bane!

 **Bane:** For someone so young, you're fragile and small.

 **Ruby:** Bad idea to underestimate me because I drink a lot of milk!

* * *

Batman

1st

 **Batman:** Don't be too reliant on your oversized scythe.

 **Ruby:** As long as I have my Crescent Rose, I am unstoppable.

 **Batman:** How about if you are deprived of it?

2nd

 **Batman:** Let's see if you still got it.

 **Ruby:** Team RWBY never holds back!

 **Batman:** Then show me.

3rd

 **Ruby:** Wow…training with you is like a dream come true!

 **Batman:** Stay focused, Ruby! This is not a game.

 **Ruby:** I can't wait to be your sidekick or something like that!

4th

 **Ruby:** Hey, Mr. Wayne! Can I look at your weapons gallery? Pretty please!

 **Batman:** Permission denied.

 **Ruby:** If I beat you, would you allow it for once?

* * *

Bizarro

1st

 **Bizarro:** Bizarro is number one hero!

 **Ruby:** What you say and what you do are so disconnected.

 **Bizarro:** This fight ends well for you.

2nd

 **Ruby:** Why do you look like an ugly Superman?

 **Bizarro:** Me am the true Superman and Bizarro will show you.

 **Ruby:** Um…uhhhhhh…no.

* * *

Black Canary

1st

 **Black Canary:** Have you been training lately?

 **Ruby:** I have and so has my precious Crescent Rose!

 **Black Canary:** Then let's get the party started.

2nd

 **Black Canary:** Well you got here pretty quickly.

 **Ruby:** You can thank my Semblance for that. What do you think?

 **Black Canary:** You kinda remind me of a female kid Flash.

3rd

 **Ruby:** You and Yang would definitely get along fairly well.

 **Black Canary:** Except for the fact that your sister goes berserk at losing a single strand of her hair.

 **Ruby:** *sigh* That's Yang for you.

4th

 **Ruby:** Hey, um, Batman wants your help with fighting against Brainiac. Like really bad!

 **Black Canary:** Hate to rain on your parade, but I got Conner to think about.

 **Ruby:** Can't you still do the same thing if you were to come back with us?

* * *

Black Manta

1st

 **Black Manta:** I heard that one of your friends are somewhere in our world.

 **Ruby:** Don't even think about it cuz' neither her nor I will let you off easy!

 **Black Manta:** Not if I shoot you right in the head first.

2nd

 **Black Manta:** Don't get in my way, Red Riding Hood.

 **Ruby:** Aquaman may have done wrong in the Regime, but he's changed since then.

 **Black Manta:** That doesn't change the fact that my family's dead because of Arthur's evil!

3rd

 **Ruby:** Are you…going to assassinate me?

 **Black Manta:** You're prey to me, little girl.

 **Ruby:** Don't be so sure of that when this girl will kick your butt!

4th

 **Ruby:** You will be stopped and that's a promise!

 **Black Manta:** I'll shoot you dead in the eyes before that even happens.

 **Ruby:** Never say never, Black Manta!

* * *

Blue Beetle

1st

 **Blue Beetle:** Your weapon is the most epic thing I've seen when it can transform from a gun into a big-ass scythe!

 **Ruby:** I can say the same about your suit! I wish I had something like that!

 **Blue Beetle:** Scarab appreciates the compliment.

2nd

 **Blue Beetle:** Why do we have to do fight each other?

 **Ruby:** You kinda accused Blake of being someone she's not.

 **Blue Beetle:** Oh…fair point.

3rd

 **Ruby:** Can I please borrow your alien suit for just one moment?!

 **Blue Beetle:** Slow down there, Ruby. Scarab is very picky about who it bonds to.

 **Ruby:** Maybe I can show it that I am worthy.

4th

 **Ruby:** I am just looking for my sister, who has a mane of blonde hair that she likes to keep clean. Do you happen to know where she went?

 **Blue Beetle:** Yeah… about her, let's just say she's sick with worry looking for you.

 **Ruby:** Heh…that's Yang in the nutshell.

* * *

Grid

1st

 **Grid:** I have computed many possibilities to see to your destruction.

 **Ruby:** I can't see any of them working when I can run circles around you.

 **Grid:** I find your argument…illogical and incomputable.

2nd

 **Grid:** To feel human, my objective is to destroy you.

 **Ruby:** Tearing me apart only makes you inhuman!

 **Grid:** I'd do anything to reach that experience you humans possess.

3rd

 **Ruby:** You are no Penny.

 **Grid:** Because I seek further to perfect myself while she remains lackluster.

 **Ruby:** That's saying she's more human than you can ever be!

4th

 **Ruby:** Time to send you to the scrapheap!

 **Grid:** I calculated the chances of that happening are very slim.

 **Ruby:** Then maybe you ought to recalibrate when I scrap you.

* * *

Harley Quinn

1st

 **Harley Quinn:** You got a funny name!

 **Ruby:** You'll be singing a different tone when I give you the beatdown.

 **Harley Quinn:** Sheesh…I thought your blonde bombshell of a sister was scary enough.

2nd

 **Harley Quinn:** Why don't we all have a slappy girls' night out and shopping? You and me!

 **Ruby:** Sorry, but I'll have to pass on that!

 **Harley Quinn:** And miss out on the fun?

3rd

 **Ruby:** You kinda remind me of Nora Valkyrie, except for the clown makeup and you can't absorb electricity.

 **Harley Quinn:** Hmmm…does this Nora wield a hammer like I do?

 **Ruby:** Yeah, and one that can turn into a grenade launcher.

4th

 **Ruby:** Don't tell me you're up to your old antics again!

 **Harley Quinn:** Aw come on, Ruby. A little some of the old fun can't hurt much, right?

 **Ruby:** Not when it involves giving people a nasty concussion!

* * *

Green Arrow

1st

 **Green Arrow:** I dig the red hood.

 **Ruby:** Thanks! The green looks good on you.

 **Green Arrow:** Hence why I am called the Green Arrow, young lady!

2nd

 **Green Arrow:** Bow-and-Arrow vs. Sniper Rifle!

 **Ruby:** I am a beast when it comes to sharpshooting! Prepare to lose to my awesomeness!

 **Green Arrow:** Let's find that out, shall we?

3rd

 **Ruby:** You pack all kinds of cool arrows and gadgets! Lemme see! Lemme see!

 **Green Arrow:** I am more than happy to give you an up close demonstration, kid.

 **Ruby:** *Gasp* *Squealing* Show me! NOW!

4th

 **Ruby:** I hope you got more than just your bow-and-arrow.

 **Green Arrow:** I wouldn't worry too much about that.

 **Ruby:** Crescent Rose begs to differ.

* * *

Flash

1st

 **Flash:** Aren't you a bit young to go out all by yourself?

 **Ruby:** I am not that young, okay! Besides, I drink milk.

 **Flash:** You still have a long way to go.

2nd

 **Flash:** So you're the girl that I heard that left trails of rose petals behind.

 **Ruby:** Yep! The one and only Ruby Rose! Fast and furious!

 **Flash:** I could use a racing partner like you!

3rd

 **Ruby:** Hiya, Flash! Wanna race to see who's the fastest?

 **Flash:** I am happy to indulge in some racing once in a while.

 **Ruby:** Great! So I can make you say that I am the fastest girl alive!

4th

 **Ruby:** Sorry to hear what happened to you earlier.

 **Flash:** It's okay, kiddo. I have gotten over it quickly.

 **Ruby:** Batman said otherwise, Mr. Allen.


	9. The Lizard Part 1

**Lizard AKA Dr. Curtis Connors**

(Part 1)

 **Appearance:** A bipedal, green Basilisk lizard with his dinosaur-like snout filled with rows of sharp teeth and has a forked tongue flickering out through his mouth from time to time. His eyes are green-yellow with slits. His main weapons are his jaws, razor sharp claws, and his long sinuous tail with a fin-like sail on it. The only signs of his former humanity remain are his torn up white scientist jacket and ripped up blue jeans.

 **From:** Marvel/Spider-Man

* * *

 **Bio:** Curtis "Curt" Connors was born in Coral Gables, Florida. He was a gifted surgeon who enlisted in the U.S. Army and was sent off to war. He performed emergency battlefield surgery on wounded GIs, but his right arm was injured in a blast and had to be amputated. Connors returned to civilian life as a research technologist, he became obsessed with uncovering the secrets of reptilian limb regeneration. Connors was working at his home in the Florida Everglades with the help of his war buddy Ted Sallis, he finally developed an experimental serum taken from reptilian DNA. He successfully regrew the missing limb of a rabbit and then chose to test it on himself. Connors ingested the serum to his missing arm, resulting into growing back his arm, but the formula had a side effect; Connors was subsequently transformed into a reptilian humanoid monster. Spider-Man discovered this situation during a trip to Florida to investigate newspaper reports of the Lizard. Spider-Man was then able to use Connors' notes to create an antidote to restore him to his human form including his mentality.

Connors had another attempt to develop his serum for safe use again resulting in Connors transforming into the Lizard once more. On this occasion, he was saved thanks to his former colleague Professor Charles Xavier and his first team of X-Men, Beast and Angel tracking the Lizard down in the swamps so that Iceman could send him into hibernation long enough to develop a cure.

Later, Curt Connors relocated to New York City. He was able to repay Spider-Man by developing a formula to save May Parker's life after Peter Parker had given his aunt his radioactive blood during a transfusion, unintentionally putting her in mortal peril. It later became clear that the success of Connors' apparent cure from the Lizard persona was short-lived. A repeating pattern occurred, with stress or a chemical reaction turning Connors into the Lizard, Spider-Man fighting him, and then forming some kind of temporary cure to reverse the transformation until the next time.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Lizard is traversing across the cypress trees of the Florida Everglades. The feral reptilian humanoid hissed with his forked tongue out before he dives into the murky water and swims through the vast swamp. He then jumps out of the water onto the shore before the Lizard spotted a tunnel leading into the sewage system. Lizard's opponent was waiting on the street when he/she is suddenly surprised to see the manhole lid slid open and out came a clawed, scaly hand. The Lizard slowly climbs out while his opponent taunts him. The reptile emits a threatening, grumbling growl with his jaws agape to reveal his fangs to intimidate his opponent.

Second: The opponent approaches the Lizard, who was feeding on a deer carcass along with his pet American alligators and American crocodiles with his back facing him/her. He/she threatens the humanoid reptile, prompting the Lizard and the gators to turn around to confront the opponent. The Lizard, the gators, and crocs roar back at him, which in turn the opponent yells defiantly at the beast.

* * *

 **Intros**

* * *

 **Aquaman**

1st

 **Aquaman:** What in Neptune's name are you?

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Aquaman with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Aquaman:** Whatever you are, creature, you have no place here in Atlantis! Begone!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed deer carcass. Aquaman was approaching them.

 **Aquaman:** I don't appreciate the bloody mess you have made in my kingdom, human or otherwise!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Aquaman with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the King of Atlantis.

 **Aquaman:** I will skin you with my trident, monster!

* * *

 **Atom**

1st

 **Atom:** I thought dinosaurs are supposed to be extinct.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Atom with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Atom:** You're probably the last of the dinosaurs.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed deer carcass. Atom was approaching them.

 **Atom:** When man tries to play God…

The **Lizard** , and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Atom with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Atom.

 **Atom:** …man becomes the monster.

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

1st

 **Atrocitus:** Pure instinctual rage…

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Atrocitus with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Atrocitus:** Let's see how it compares to mine!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed deer carcass. Atrocitus was approaching them.

 **Atrocitus:** I sense there's still some humanity left on you.

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Atrocitus with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Atrocitus.

 **Atrocitus:** Do it. Fully embrace your primal anger!

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

 **Bane:** Is that you, Waylon Jones?

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Bane with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Bane:** You are not Killer Croc. But no matter, I'll crush you just like I did with him.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators, and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed deer carcass. Bane was approaching them.

 **Bane:** You're like an overgrown gator.

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Bane with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Bane.

 **Bane:** Guess what? I eat gators for breakfast!

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

 **Batman:** You've grown a tail. Got an upgrade, Jones?

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Batman with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Batman:** No…you're not him, but I'll put you down nonetheless.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators, and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed deer carcass. Batman was approaching them.

 **Batman:** Dr. Connors, you're sick. You need help.

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Batman with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Batman.

 **Batman:** I won't allow you to lose your own family!

* * *

 **Black Canary**

1st

 **Black Canary:** Gators thriving in sewers is one thing.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Black Canary with his jaws open, baring his fangs at her.

 **Black Canary:** But dinosaurs? Is this a B-grade monster movie I'm in?!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed deer carcass. Black Canary was approaching them.

 **Black Canary:** I usually don't condone animal cruelty.

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at her with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Black Canary.

 **Black Canary:** But I'll make an exception with this one.

* * *

 **Black Manta**

1st

 **Black Manta:** Reptiles like you are ancient history.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Black Manta with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Black Manta:** I'll send you back to the Stone Age!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed deer carcass. Black Manta was approaching them.

 **Black Manta:** I've seen worse monsters than this.

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Black Manta.

 **Black Manta:** Much worse than you.

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

1st

 **Blue Beetle:** Man, you look like something out of a monster movie!

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Blue Beetle with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Blue Beetle:** That's why I am going to kick your tail out all the way to Timbuktu, Godzilla!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Blue Beetle is approaching them.

 **Blue Beetle:** Augh, bad table manners!

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Blue Beetle.

 **Blue Beetle:** Oh crap…me and my big mouth.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st

 **Black Adam:** The sands of Kahndaq do not welcome your presence, lizard.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Blue Beetle with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Black Adam:** You will not live to bask in the sun the next day.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Black Adam is approaching them.

 **Black Adam:** Your bestiality abhors me.

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Blue Beetle.

 **Black Adam:** I will wipe out you and your ilk from the face of Kahndaq!

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

1st

 **Captain Cold:** This won't be much of a challenge.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Captain Cold with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Captain Cold:** Cold-blooded and ice cold don't mix well.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Captain Cold is approaching them.

 **Captain Cold:** Icy temperatures are the kryptonite to reptiles.

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Captain Cold.

 **Captain Cold:** You'll find out the hard way, doc, that science is on my side this time.

* * *

 **Catwoman**

1st

 **Catwoman:** Lizards may have been apex predators in the age of dinosaurs.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Catwoman with his jaws open, baring his fangs at her.

 **Catwoman:** But in my world, I am the predator. You are my prey.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Catwoman is approaching them.

 **Catwoman:** Now there's something I don't see everyday.

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at her with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Catwoman.

 **Catwoman:** You all would make good handbags.

* * *

 **Cheetah**

1st

 **Cheetah:** You and I might be different on the outside, but we share some things in common.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Cheetah with his jaws open, baring his fangs at her.

 **Cheetah:** It is a pity that you don't see it that way.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Cheetah is approaching them.

 **Cheetah:** That was my kill and you stole it from me!

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at her with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Cheetah.

 **Cheetah:** Then I'll make you my kill instead.

* * *

 **Deadshot**

1st

 **Deadshot:** Now there's something you don't see everyday.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Deadshot with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Deadshot:** Time for you to go extinct.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Deadshot is approaching them.

 **Deadshot:** My boss is paying me 50 thousand bucks to hunt you down.

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Deadshot.

 **Deadshot:** Twenty more when I capture you alive.

* * *

 **Cyborg**

1st

 **Cyborg:** Beast Boy?!

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Cyborg with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Cyborg:** Oops…nevermind.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Cyborg is approaching them.

 **Cyborg:** Time to send you boys back packing into the swamp!

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Cyborg.

 **Cyborg:** Don't even think about trying to bite me.

* * *

 **Firestorm**

1st

 **Firestorm** : I know what it is like to have two different personalities.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Firestorm with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Firestorm** : At least ours is of a mutual relationship, not of conflict.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Firestorm is approaching them.

 **Firestorm:** We're sorry to hear what happened to you, Doctor Connors.

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Firestorm.

 **Firestorm:** But I have no choice, but to burn a lot of senses into you.

* * *

 **Flash**

1st

 **Flash** : What in God's name is crawling out of the sewers this time?

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Flash with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Flash:** Now there's something you don't see everyday.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Flash is rapidly approaching them.

 **Flash:** Geez, if I thought Batman has it bad with Killer Croc.

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Flash.

 **Flash:** Then this is really taking the cake.

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

1st

 **Green Arrow:** Oh, please don't tell me this is one of those horror clichés.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Green Arrow with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Green Arrow:** Yep, no doubt about it!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Green Arrow is approaching them.

 **Green Arrow:** Do you know what's the perfect phrase for lovely folks like you?

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Green Arrow.

 **Green Arrow:** See ya later, alligator!

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

1st

 **Yang:** You may have gotten the jump on me.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Yang with his jaws open, baring his fangs at her.

 **Yang:** But you're screwed once I smash your teeth with my Ember Celica!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Yang Xiao Long is approaching them while priming her gauntlets.

 **Yang:** Excuse me! Do you happen to see a black-haired girl that happened to wear a red hood?

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at the blonde Huntress with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Yang Xiao Long.

 **Yang:** Ok…maybe not.

* * *

 **Ragna the Bloodedge**

1st

 **Ragna:** I have no time for this.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Ragna with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Ragna:** You picked me in the wrong mood to try mauling me, gator brains!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets, or "companions" are now gorging on a freshly killed deer carcass. Ragna is approaching them.

 **Ragna:** Out of my way, you scaly, ugly sacks of crap!

The Lizard and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at him with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Ragna.

 **Ragna:** You won't even able to shed your damned crocodile tears when I'm done with you!

* * *

 **Finishing Move**

 **Everglades Evisceration!** – The Lizard lunges at the opponent with fangs bared and claws outstretched. If he hits, the Lizard claws at the opponent's chest savagely, drawing out a lot of blood in the process. The opponent was stunned by the shock and blood loss. The Lizard does a sweeping tail strike at the opponent's legs, destroying them in the process. With his opponent grounded and injured, the Lizard hisses and clamps his jaws onto the opponent's arm. He abusively flings the opponent around like a ragdoll before he throws the opponent off into the Everglades swamplands. The Lizard, using telepathy, sends out mental commands to the American alligators and crocodiles resting on the shore banks. The large aquatic reptiles obeyed the commands and submerged deeper into the water, closing in onto the Lizard's terrified victim. The opponent was quickly surrounded by partially-submerged gators and crocs on all sides. The Lizard finishes his enemy off when he swims silently towards his cornered victim before he lunges out of the water in a croc-like manner by swiftly biting the head off with his strong jaws. The relentless crocodilians tear apart the headless corpse with their devastating bites, which resulted in the water turning bloody red.


	10. Yang Xiao Long Part 2

**Yang Xiao Long**

(Part 2)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Yang struts onscreen, flipping back her golden blonde hair. Then she held up her fists as Ember Celica unfolds with her opponent speaking. She tosses two clips into the air and she catches them into her Ember Celica before she pulls her arms back as she speaks. The opponent finishes his/her piece before the battle begins.

Second: Her opponent does his/her entrance as Yang skids her Bumblebee motorcycle to a stop as she speaks. Her opponent taunts her as the blonde brawler cracks her knuckles. Yang expands her Ember Celica and slams her fists together before she speaks once more. The fight then starts.

* * *

Intros (Continued)

 **Enchantress**

1st

 **June:** Please, just stay away from me, Yang!

 **Yang:** Hey, I'm just here to have a good girl-to-girl chat with you. Nothing wrong with that, is there?

 **Enchantress:** Don't mind her. She tends to be neurotic at times.

2nd

 **Yang:** See how you like it when I make you be-twitching, Yang-style!

 **Enchantress:** Killing you will shatter June's heart.

 **Yang:** You won't like me when I'm pissed off.

* * *

 **Firestorm**

1st

 **Firestorm:** You're not from this world are you, Yang?

 **Yang:** You can thank Mr. Green Egghead for that.

 **Firestorm:** I suspected that would be the case.

2nd

 **Yang:** Ready to get burned?

 **Firestorm:** Yeah, about time to heat the battle up about a notch!

 **Yang:** Good! I don't plan on going easy on you!

* * *

 **Flash**

1st

 **Flash:** Don't be surprised if you'll be dizzy after I run circles around you.

 **Yang:** That won't be the case once I smash your face into pieces.

 **Flash:** Easier said than done, young lady.

2nd

 **Yang:** Let's turn up the heat, shall we?

 **Flash:** Loser pays for lunch at Arby's.

 **Yang:** You're on, Flash!

* * *

 **Supergirl**

1st

 **Supergirl** : I'll not be lenient with you.

 **Yang:** I'm not expecting you to.

 **Supergirl:** Then what are we talking for?

2nd

 **Yang:** Is it just me or are we just drop dead gorgeous?

 **Supergirl:** Maybe we should start a blonde girls' club.

 **Yang:** Exactly what I was thinking!

* * *

 **Starfire**

1st

 **Starfire:** Up close and direct. Kinda like my people.

 **Yang:** It works wonders for me, Starfire.

 **Starfire:** I can clearly see why.

2nd

 **Yang:** I've been burning and pumping for this!

 **Starfire:** Prove to me that you're worthy.

 **Yang:** I'll light up your world in no time!

* * *

 **Scarecrow**

1st

 **Scarecrow:** Such a tragic family history.

 **Yang:** Don't even go there, Scare-crap!

 **Scarecrow:** You lost two mothers.

2nd

 **Yang:** You look kinda shitty in those rags. Why don't I give them a good burning?

 **Scarecrow:** As if that would scare me, little girl.

 **Yang:** Good for you because I'm going to punch you until your mask caves in!

* * *

 **Superman**

1st

 **Superman:** This won't end well for you. Turn back.

 **Yang:** Fat luck with that, Super-jerk.

 **Superman:** Don't say I didn't warn you.

2nd

 **Yang:** Taking your frustrations out on the people you care about is not healthy for you.

 **Superman:** As if you're an angel when it comes to anger management!

 **Yang:** At least, I didn't go psycho like you.

* * *

 **Swamp Thing**

1st

 **Swamp Thing:** Leave now, or suffer the consequences.

 **Yang:** How about…no to either of them?

 **Swamp Thing:** You've wasted your youth on provoking the Green.

2nd

 **Yang:** You are really hippy about saving the earth to the extreme.

 **Swamp Thing:** I am the Green.

 **Yang:** Doesn't change the fact that I'll punch your lights out.

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

1st

 **Ruby:** I knew I'd find you sooner than later, big sis!

 **Yang:** Glad you made it. Let's just see if you haven't lost your mojo.

 **Ruby:** Right back at you, Yang.

2nd

 **Yang:** Time to teach you the ropes when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Rubes.

 **Ruby:** Alright, but you have the tendency to go overboard, and Dad…

 **Yang:** If dad finds out otherwise, I'll take the blame for it.

* * *

 **Ragna the Bloodedge**

1st

 **Ragna:** Look, I don't need your help and your flirting won't win me over.

 **Yang:** I thought you could use a helping hand.

 **Ragna:** That pun really crossed the line, blondie!

2nd

 **Yang:** You kinda remind me of my uncle.

 **Ragna:** Oh, how so?

 **Yang:** He has a big-ass sword that can transform into a scythe just like yours.

* * *

 **Predator**

1st

The **Predator** drops from the sky and lands down on the ground.

 **Yang:** I dig the dreadlocks.

The **Predator** unsheathes his wrist blades and roars back at her.

 **Yang:** But your claws got nothing on my Ember Celica!

2nd

The **Predator** de-cloaked from his camouflage when Starfire approached. The camera switches to the Predator's point of view with everything in infrared vision.

 **Yang:** Touch my hair and I'll punch your head off.

 **Predator** (imitates Junior Xiong's voice): Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?

* * *

 **Finishing Move**

 **I Burn! –** Yang activates her Semblance by slamming her fists together, creating a powerful shockwave. Her whole body and hair becomes ablaze in blinding flames, which is her Aura. She punches and if she hits her opponent, she would punch her enemy in the face thrice before viciously uppercutting the opponent into the air. She leaps above her opponent and dives onto him/her with a hammering punch that would make the opponent bounce hard on the floor. She then nabs the opponent by the leg and swings them around before she throws them away from her. Yang would then propel herself using the blowback of firing her Ember Celica at the opponent for a punch to the gut that crashes them back on to the floor. She'd be on top of her opponent as she continues to pummel the crap out of her enemy merciless with her furious flurry of blazing punches. She would then lift her opponent onto her shoulders and blast them high off skywards again with her shotgun gauntlets. Yang winds her fist, charging it up with immeasurable power for maximum effect. She punches her opponent that was close to impacting the ground in the gut, blowing him/her away with a fiery explosion.

 **Victory Pose**

Yang grins as she smashes her fist together, activating her Semblance while her eyes now glowed crimson red. The Blonde Huntress performs some shadow boxing, firing off her shotgun gauntlets in the process. She then leaps up into the air and dives onto the ground, delivering a devastating punch that creates a fiery crater in slow motion.


	11. Xenomorph Part 1

**Xenomorph (Alien)**

 **Race:** Xenomorph

 **Universe:** Alien/Predator franchise

* * *

 **Appearance:** A Xenomorph Warrior is equipped to be the perfect killing machine. They possess an exoskeleton much like that of a lobster, impenetrable to everything but the most powerful human firearms (12-gauge shotguns, Pulse Rifles, and stanchion launchers are quite effective). It is claimed that the creature's skin is made from 'protein polysaccharides, so this would imply a substance similar to chitin. The creature is rumored to replace its surface cells with polarized silicon, which is a very inert, heat resistant, and flexible polymer. This allows others of its kin great environmental resistance. However, they are vulnerable to sudden, massive changes in temperature when these creatures are destroyed by first immersion in molten lead and then sudden cooling with fire sprinklers, causing its silicon shell to shatter.

Attached at the ends of both of their arms are a set of long fingers and shiny, black, and extremely sharp claws capable of slashing through almost anything within its grasp. They have two pairs of finger-like digits and appears to have two opposable thumbs (on opposite sides of the hand) on each hand. Its tail is long, and can be used as a whip. Later movies show them to have ridges on top, and a serrated toxic tip at the end to lacerate enemies.

They stand at around 7 feet tall, averaging in anywhere between 140 kg and 180 kg; although size may vary wildly depending on the host chosen. Their mouths are filled with sharp teeth, but their main killing device is the inner jaw that shoots out to penetrate the victim's brain.

The inner jaw (also known as an "attack tongue") is a muscular appendage on the inside of the Xenomorph's mouth. All Xenomorphs have this trait, excluding the Newborn. It consists of a cord of muscle with a small but extremely deadly mouth-like appendage on the end. This attack tongue is able to punch through almost anything, from bone to Predator armor.

* * *

 **Bio:** The physical form of a Xenomorph can vary depending on its life stage, hive, caste, age, and host, as well as varieties which have been genetically engineered by host species or genetically grown. The typical Xenomorph start its life cycle as an egg-like creature which, when detecting the presence of a potential host, opens up to release the second stage: a small quasi-arachnoid life form (Facehugger) which launches itself onto the hosts face and impregnates it with an endoparasitoid larva. This parasite then consumes the host from within and exits the body as a vaguely worm-like organism, before growing very quickly and developing into an adult Xenomorph.

Although numerous varieties exist, adult Xenomorphs all tend to share some common traits: a vertebrate-like body, a protective exoskeleton, a long flexible tail, an elongated domed head, with nearly invisible eyes near the mouth, and a toothed maw hiding a proboscis-like inner mouth. Little is known about their biology, but it is known that they eat with their inner or secondary mouths, not their outer mouths. This mouth is somewhat similar to the pharyngeal jaw of a moray eel. They also bleed an unknown and extremely corrosive Fluoroantimonic acid type of fluid. It is dull yellow in color and often referred to as "blood", although whether it's used to transport nutrients through the body and/or just serves simply as a defensive mechanism is not clear.

While the extremely corrosive fluids and tremendous resilience displayed by the creature might suggest an alternative kind of biochemistry, the fact that the Xenomorph not only feed on Humans, but actually develop inside them, strongly suggests that its biology is carbon-based. The ability to inherit traits from its hosts also suggests that it incorporates genetic material from them, implying that the Xenomorph either has DNA, or is able to read and convert DNA into whatever means it uses to store genetic information.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

 **First:** A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the Xenomorph's tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The Xenomorph then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head as its opponent comments on the grisly scene with disgust. The creature throws the dead officer aside when it hisses back at its opponent, prompting him/her to taunt back at the extraterrestrial beast.

 **Second:** The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face and wraps its tail tightly around his neck. The Xenomorph's opponent was not too pleased with what he/she saw and angrily calls the creature out for the atrocious act. The Xenomorph's only response towards its opponent was its blank 'eyeless' stare and a growl.

* * *

 **Aquaman**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Aquaman:** I don't know what horrid black hole you crawled out of, but…

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Aquaman:** I'll send you down to Hades myself!

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Aquaman:** Try doing that with me and I'll smite you, demon.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Batman:** NO!

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Batman:** Not anymore on my watch, monster!

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Batman:** I am tired of this extraterrestrial feud between us!

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Superman**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Superman:** Your ilk are not welcome! Not here! Not anywhere else!

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Superman:** Like I'll let you harm any more innocents.

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Superman:** If there's any thing I despise more than Darkseid or Batman, it's you.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Supergirl**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Supergirl:** How dare you?!

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Supergirl:** That man had a family, you bastard!

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Supergirl:** This is very wrong on so many levels!

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Captain Cold:** I should have known throwing you into deep space wasn't enough.

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Captain Cold:** But my ice gun will put you on ice indefinitely.

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Captain Cold:** Now I have chills in my spine, and that's saying something coming from me.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Scarecrow**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Scarecrow:** That is utterly terrifying.

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Scarecrow:** Let's probe into your head, shall we?

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Scarecrow:** You…utterly fearless? Impossible!

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Flash**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Flash:** Damnit!

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Flash:** It'll take a lot more than teeth and shadows to catch this speedster!

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Flash:** What have you done to him?!

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Robin**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Robin:** Tall, dark, and weak. You almost remind me of my father.

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Robin:** You will be out of your misery soon enough.

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Robin:** You disgust me.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Green Arrow:** Hey, Mr. Dark and Scary!

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Green Arrow:** Smile for the arrow, ugly!

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Green Arrow:** I really need to bleach my eyes after this.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Deadshot**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Deadshot:** Look at me!

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Deadshot:** That's right. Game over, bitch.

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Deadshot:** I'll not regret you shooting you where the sun doesn't shine.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Such impressive finesse and ferocity.

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Gorilla Grodd:** You will be instrumental in my plans soon enough.

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Since you are of the hive mind, my mind control will be your Hive under my command!

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Brainiac**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Brainiac:** I have long admired your purity.

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Brainiac:** You're the ultimate survivor…unclouded by conscience, remorse, or delusions of morality.

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Brainiac:** You are the embodiment of perfection. The perfect organism.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Ruby:** What in Oum's name is this monster?! A special type of Grimm?

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Ruby:** EEP!

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Ruby:** Eeeewww! Now I know why rape is so scary!

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Yang:** You…!

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Yang:** Get away from my little sister, you bitch!

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Yang** (snarling): Burn in hell.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Hellboy**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Hellboy:** You're far from the worst I had to deal with.

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Hellboy:** And you certainly won't be the last.

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Hellboy:** You're one demented parasite that deserves to be incinerated.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Darkseid**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Darkseid:** I am going to send your Queen a message.

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Darkseid:** You will be that message after I kill you.

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Darkseid:** Stand in my way, and I will crush you like the lowly bug you are, Xenomorph!

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

A police officer gets stabbed through the chest from behind by the **Xenomorph's** tail stinger as the creature walks up behind its victim. The **Xenomorph** then unleashes its inner jaws that penetrates through the man's head.

 **Doctor Fate:** You shouldn't be here.

 **Xenomorph:** *Hissing*

 **Doctor Fate:** By baring your fangs at me, you have just sealed your fate.

2nd

The creature snarls as it pins its victim, a wounded U.S. Marine, face first into the ground and seemingly out of nowhere, a Facehugger crawls to the Marine's face. Within seconds, the Facehugger latches onto his face before he could even scream and wraps its tail tightly around his neck.

 **Doctor Fate:** You and your ilk are a pestilence, infecting and killing whatever you touch.

 **Xenomorph:** *Staring and growling*

* * *

 **Super Move**

 **Serving the Queen** – The Xenomorph lets out a bloodcurdling, ear-piercing screech before it tackles the opponent to the ground. The alien creature opens it mouth to reveal a second mouth appearing. It then mauls the opponent by the face and follows it up with a tail stab to the abdomen. It retracts its tail from the weakened enemy and swung it around to smack the opponent, sending him flying into the air. The opponent lands into the clutches of the Xenomorph Queen, who next manhandles the opponent by smashing him/her all over her hive viciously before she slams him/her into the hive wall, even using her tail for good measure. Then she calls out to her Xenomorph troops that now swarm over the opponent, attacking him/her viciously. The opponent is unable to fight off the drones, allowing the Queen to charge and headbutt him/her through the wall, albeit destroying it in the process.


	12. Injustice 2 DLC Pack 2

_Streets of Metropolis resembled a warzone as cars were smashed and burning all over the place with some of the roads being gouged with holes that expose the sewers to the outside world. Lamposts were snapped off with some showing signs of being crushed by something heavy. Even some of the buildings were marred by gaping holes as if something big rammed through them._

 _Clanging and clashing of blades rang throughout the devastation. They all pinpointed to Wonder Woman engaged in a deadly duel with the white, pale-skinned, red-tattooed muscular man, whose head was bald and face sported dark-brown, bushy beard and a faded scar on his right eye. The warrior's outfit was rather simplistic as it was mainly leathery armor with fur underneath it that partially covered his upper body while his arms and lower body was in Spartan armor that were the only traces of his former life as God of War. His leggings were leather and fur just like his chest armor. This was none other than Kratos, the God of War from his own dimension, and he was brawling fiercely against the Amazon using his magic axe, Leviathan, and the Guardian Shield that went up against Wonder Woman's own sword and shield as well._

 _The former Queen of the Amazons and the former Spartan slashed and parried each other's blades with the Amazon being more gracile as she could dodge as well as block his attacks. The latter was brusque and direct in his approach as he was fighting with rage that, albeit slightly tempered down by his age and experiences, have killed many gods in his path for vengeance. Whereas Kratos lacked agility to Wonder Woman's extent, he made up for it in brute strength and tenacity. With one powered backhanded swing of his Guardian Shield, he sent the sword out of Wonder Woman's hand and swiftly punched her in the face with it that sent her flying through Metropolis's destroyed streets for miles. She careened into the trailer of a smashed up truck with her body imprinted into it when she heavily dented it. Wonder Woman groaned as she stood up with blood trailing down from the corner of her lip due to from Kratos' powerful fist and shield. She looked up barely on time to see Kratos coming down onto her with his axe ready to split her head into a bloody half. She held up her shield and felt herself nearly on her knees from the force and weight of the former Spartan's diving hammer attack that caused a crater to form underneath them. The Leviathan was lodged deeply into her shield and with his godly strength, Kratos uses his axe to rip the shield out of Diana's hands._

 _Instinctively, she raised up her wrist bracelets to block the magical axe with both Grecian demi-gods gritting their teeth towards one another._

" _Harming my son is the last mistake you'll ever make, Diana!" Kratos growled hatefully at the exiled Queen, "How the mighty have fallen, especially you, who has resorted to taking her frustration onto the innocents."_

" _Like you were any different when you destroyed the world in your quest for vengeance against your world's versions of my gods! The kettle calling the pot black." Wonder Woman said spitefully at the former Spartan while she kept the axe at bay. She pushed the axe away from her, making Kratos stumble backwards a bit. This gave Wonder Woman the opportunity to strike at the Spartan demi-god and she took it. She managed to land in three hits to the face and guts before that opportunity to inflict more damage slipped from her fingers when Kratos blocked her fourth punch with his palm and headbutted her twice in the head. She felt her head hurt and ring from his headbutt, but she fought it off, quickly backing off from him as she brought out her Lasso of Truth. She whirled and twirled it until she picked enough velocity to throw it at Kratos. He brought his magical axe to bear on the rope, but that failed as it wrapped around his wrist. The lasso glowed as Wonder Woman yanked it hard to restrain his arm from properly wielding the axe. Kratos wasn't the former God of War for nothing, however, as he resisted the lasso's magical powers with his hand refusing to relent of his weapon. He yanked back with a stronger force and Diana was sent flying towards him._

 _Kratos was prepared to punch her head clean off of her shoulders with his Guardian Shield, but wasn't ready for the unexpected move she pulled off by lowering herself to the pavement and using the momentum to slide underneath him. Afterwards, Wonder Woman retaliated by yanking her Lasso that caused the Spartan demi-god to flip and crash onto his back._

 _Kratos grunted out of admonishment rather than being hurt briefly. He snarled as he rolled out of harm's way when the former Queen of Themyscira's fist destroyed the pavement where his head was seconds ago. His axe glowed ice blue as he slammed it down creating a row of ice spikes headed her way, but Wonder Woman rolled out of the way only to duck underneath when Kratos sent an icy arc to freeze her. She managed to deflect a second arc sent her way with her Bracelets of Submission that prevented her from turning her into a human-sized icicle. Seeing this, Kratos sent several icy arcs to keep her occupied as she became too busy blocking the icy arc projectiles coming from Leviathan to see Atreus positioning himself on the rooftop of a 5-story building, aiming his bow-and-arrow at her. He unleashed his arrow and it struck her in the back._

" _AAGHK!" Wonder Woman cried in pain from being pierced in her backside. She looked up to see Kratos' son on top of the building with his weapon aimed at her with another arrow ready. Atreus shot another arrow this time at her leg, which she deftly blocked it this time. Soon, she had to deflect several arrows, which left her open to being struck by Kratos with his Leviathan axe. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Kratos by the wrist and after some struggling, she twisted it, forcing him to let go of the axe. Atreus shot her in the leg, this time, successfully causing Wonder Woman to falter in her assault and let of Kratos' wrist, which he took the opportunity to use his shield to bash it right in her injured leg._

 _He soon retaliated and was back on the offensive as he punched her with both his right fist and shield when he followed with a shield uppercut to her chin, which sent her flying away from him. However, she was far from done as she flew straight towards him and Kratos sped off to her with their fists ready to pummel one another. Their fists collided causing a shockwave to erupt and shake up Metropolis._

* * *

 _In another part of Metropolis where it was a mall complex, a pair of warriors from the Blazblue Universe: a young girl with long back length blond hair covered by a blue balmoral cap and green eyes was wearing blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. Her outfit was a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. The other was a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wore the Control Organization major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi are locked in battle with a far larger and aggressive opponent in the form of a gigantic, robotic, 55-ft tall and 98-ft long version of T-rex, whose color scheme was dark grey and yellow with red highlights, especially a particular robot face symbol on its forehead._

 _Noel was firing her giant twin pistols at the robo T-rex stomping towards them, but the shots only bounced off the creature's metal armor and served to irritate it. The robotic dinosaur let out a grunting snarl as its mouth glowed ominously with a red-orange light that progressed into that of fire actually forming in its maw._

" _Your ammo is not doing any damage to the monster, Lieutenant Noel!" Jin pointed it out to Noel, who responded back to her superior._

" _I can clearly see that, sir!"_

 _The robot T-rex roared when its reared its head up before throwing back to spit out a deadly stream of energy flames from its jaws._

" _Get back!" Jin unsheathed his Yukianesa and vertically sliced the incoming stream in half with his blade._

 _The robotic, sentient dinosaur snarled at its attack being hindered before putting more strength into its flames that it continued to spew from its jaws._

" _Noel, cover fire for me! I am heading in close to the beast!" Jin ordered as he improvised his plan._

" _Roger, Major!" Noel complied by firing at the T-rex's face at a different angle as she strafed to the right. It worked as the beast's attention was on Noel, aiming its fire at her._

 _Jin sped towards the right side of the robo dinosaur, hoping to cut through the T-rex's thick neck. However, unbeknownst to him, the T-rex had sensed his approach and had plans of its own. It seemingly 'ignored' him and focused on Noel, who had been firing her dual pistols on the beast continuously. When Jin got within striking distance, he failed to notice the long, metallic tail careening straight towards him and as a result, he was blindsided when it crashed into him._

 _Jin screamed in shock and pain when the robo dinosaur's tail sent him crashing through the parking lot._

" _Major Jin!" Noel yelled with her eyes widened open that their plan had backfired. Her seconds of hesitance of her attack proved costly as the reptilian robot quickly closed the distance and snatched her up in its jaws while the poor girl screamed bloody murder when it began to shake her vigorously like a ragdoll. The T-rex callously discarded that sent her careening into the ruined doors of the mall. It eyed the prone body of Jin before it charged when it pushed itself off the ground in a leaping motion._

 _The Control Organization major opened his eyes groggily, rubbing his head just barely in time to see the T-rex landing above him that was about to crush him._

" _What the-?!"_

 _Jin rolled out of the wreckage and out of harm's way as the parking lot shook when the robo T-rex's massive two-clawed feet impacted the pavement and crushed a van in its wake. He quickly grabbed his Yukianesa and sped off towards the T-rex. Jin went on the offensive slashing at the monster's legs as he knew it had the massive height advantage over him. Also, the monster's robotic arms, while relatively small and useless compared to its gigantic bulk, were positioned high up, leaving him no other weak point for Jin to exploit. On the other hand, however, the T-rex had a more difficult time crushing its smaller opponent that was attacking underneath its shadow. It lunged and tried to bite only for Jin sidestep and roll away from its heavy jaws while taking quick slashes at its snout, freezing it due to the frozen nature of Jin's sword. The monster slammed its head into the ground to break off the ice. It roared while retaliating with an angry-induced stomp meant to crush Jin, but its foot only met the pavement again as the blond swordsman kept fighting on._

 _Noel ran from the wrecked mall complex and resumed shooting at the giant robo T-rex. When she got close, she leaped over the beast's tail sweeping arc that knocked back Jin away and mounted onto its back._

" _Got ya! Firing away!" Noel hollered out a cute, yet fierce battle cry as she unloaded onto the dinosaur's head. The monster shrieked in alarm and it immediately went into a bucking frenzy trying to shake her off. The monster shook its head and neck frantically and even jumped about while roaring furiously with Noel still hanging onto its neck. Jin attacked its tail for a good measure to keep the thing disoriented long enough for Noel to inflict as much damage as she could onto its snout. The beast wrenched its tail out of the ice that it was encrusted in and then slammed it into the ice, shattering it all over. The robo T-rex stampeded into the mall with Noel still hanging onto its head, much to further annoyance. It next came across a walkway slightly above its head as the robo beast growled, about to swing its head and neck all into it to forcibly Noel dismount off of it. She quickly reacted, however, by leaping onto the base of its tail allowing the walkway the only thing to be destroyed by the dinosaur's forceful headbutt, but it wasn't over as the T-rex went to slam its entire tail onto a Red Ruby Restaurant._

 _Noel dodged being crushed by leaping onto the robot's main body by the time the tail demolished the restaurant. Jin had activated Frost Bite to relieve his subordinate, but the robo dinosaur did something unexpected when its body started to transfigure with its mechanical body parts starting to shift._

 _Much to Noel's dismay, the dinosaur's movement proved too dangerous for the blonde-haired girl to hold on to as she was quickly forced off the beast to avoid being crushed and mangled up. To both hers and Jin's shock, the dinosaur transformed into a towering, hulking humanoid robot that was about 40 feet tall with a red visor on its helmet-like head, a barrel-like chest, and broad, circular gears for shoulders that anchor powerful, brawny arms ending in clawed gauntlets that were the robot's beast mode's feet._

" _What in the gods' name is that?" Noel's mouth became unhinged when she saw the robo dinosaur transform into a mechanical brute with a body build not too dissimilar to Tager's own._

" _I-I don't know…" Jin was too startled to come up with a calculated response as he had never encountered anything like this monstrous robot in front of them._

 _They didn't have time to revaluate their situation when the robot stormed towards, closing the distance in such startling velocity._

" _MOVE!" Jin and Noel jumped out of the way when the bulky robot started its aggressive offensive by slamming its right fist into the tiled floor. Jin thought he could take advantage of the bot's overall size and slowness when his eyes widened upon seeing the robot swiftly turning onto him with surprising speed that belied its overwhelming physique when it backhanded him. Its clawed gauntlet slammed into Jin and blocking the attack with his sword barely prevented him from having his bones rattled by it. The Transformer tried to nab him, but Jin quickly regained his wits as he slashed it across the palm with his power now incasing the metallic hand in a block of ice._

 _The bestial Transformer roared out in pain from having his hand slashed and frozen at the same time. Immediately, he was bombarded in the back by Noel's Bolverk and his visor glowed ominously bright with anger from being pelted by bullets. Not that they hurt him as much, but being blindsided by puny fleshlings angered the Transformer to the point that he was literally seeing red. Instead of attacking Noel, he went straight for Jin, who prepared his sword to slice him across the torso. However, the Transformer propped up his orange Energon shield in spite of his hand being frozen at the last minute that not only blocked Yukianesia's ice attack, but also deflected the blade away Jin's hands once again._

" _Not again! GAHHK!" Jin was hammer-slammed into the floor with a crater formed underneath him by the robotic alien's other fist before it nabbed him._

" _Grimlock no like having hand frozen by puny yellow-furred fleshling!" The Transformer hollered at Jin's face and afterwards, chucked him right away into the escalator system._

 _Noel gasped and Grimlock took notice of her when he heard her._

" _You little femme better run before me, Grimlock, get angrier." The leader of the Dinobots unsheathed a gigantic oversized Energon broadsword that sizzled and illuminated menacingly within the smoke._

 _Noel Vermillion stepped back a bit from the threatening weapon pointed at her. However, her training and combat instincts as the Control Organization's best soldier re-steeled her nerves._

" _No." Noel said coolly with her eyes now steely and cold when she reloaded her pistols. "You hurt my superior, you go against me, you wage war against the Control Organization. A war you can't win!" She and Grimlock circled each other with their respective arsenals ready to destroy each other._

" _Me Grimlock don't care." Grimlock said bluntly with disdain in his deep voice. "Grimlock as King no afraid of anyone, let alone puny fleshling."_

* * *

 _Up on the skyscrapers, a reunited Team RWBY, which now included, the raven-haired cat Faunus, Blake Belladonna, and the Schnee Heiress, Weiss Schnee, were in a three-way brawl. Their opponents…_

 _A blonde-haired, voluptuous woman with lion ears, golden eyes, black tank-top, black shorts and white sleeves; a black-haired dangerous beauty with crimson eyes, red wrist gauntlets, dark clothing with a crimson necktie, and a distinctive katana; a brunette boy with green eyes with a white coat, a tan sweater, and dark grey jeans wielding a double-bladed red spear in his hands; another young man with emerald eyes, shoulder-length green hair covering his left eye, red goggles on top of his head, gloves and metallic fingertips, and a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes._

 _The other team of enemies confronting both Team RWBY and the Night Raid assassins comprised of…_

 _A female British young adult with a brown bomber jacket, high-tech arm gauntlets, airplane aviators, skin-tight yellow leggings, white shoes, and a peculiar blue glowing orb in the middle of her chest while she was wielding twin pulse pistols; a huge, powerful knight clad in modern, highly-advanced, technological armor complete with a crowned helmet and yellow visor that gave him a strong, stocky built to him as he wielded a large rocket hammer across his shoulder; a sleek cyborg-like ninja with green highlights armed with his own special katana and unsheathed wakizashi; an outlaw gunslinger with cowboy hat, a red cape with orange Mexican markings, technological armor underneath his cowboy outlaw outfit and a prosthetic limb for his left arm; and finally, a female blond-haired medic in a technological medic suit with robotic angel-like wings._

 _All of the combatants were pointing/aiming their weapons at each other with tensions highly suffocating in the air reminiscent of the atmosphere commonly found in a Spaghetti Western setting._

 _That was shattered when Yang, much to Weiss's dismay, charged with her Ember Celica at Night Raid's blonde-haired voluptuous copycat, who did the same with her yellow-furred, clawed fists. Yang and Leone engaged in an intense fistfight and was immediately joined by the outlaw gunslinger, Jesse McCree, that began shooting his revolver at both of the blonde brawlers. Ruby Rose next led the charge by going after Jesse McCree, but was stopped by the British female, who had "blinked" in front of her instantly and started shooting her twin pulse pistols at the younger black-haired, red-tipped Huntress. Ruby used her Semblance to speed away from Tracer before stopping to use her Crescent Rose as a gun to shoot back at Tracer that was already using her blinking ability to dodge her shots. Mercy flew in besides Tracer to provide some support when she began blasting at Ruby Rose with her only defensive weapon, the Caduceus Blaster._

 _Blake, the red-eyed assassin, Akame, and the cyborg ninja, Genji Shimada were pointing their respective swords at each other before Akame silently charged at Genji with the two locking blades. The cat Faunus decided to take advantage of it by firing her Gambol Shroud at the two, forcing the two to separate as she set her feline sights on singling out Akame. The assassin shot through in the blink of an eye towards the Faunus and stabbed her through the chest, thinking she had won, but the 'Blake' turned out to be red Dust copy that exploded on her. Akame was caught in the blast and her clothes were singed when she had seconds to register that Blake was about to backstab her. Both of the raven-haired swordswomen clashed their blades at that moment when Genji did his own interruption when he chanted,_

" _ **Ryujin no ken wo kurae!"**_

 _Genji dashed past them and drew his katana out from his own sheathe, posing with it as the green glowing image of a dragon appeared behind him and roared at the two. That had Blake and Akame's attention, but a little too late when Genji's blade glowed green as well and he had dashed past his opponents, slashing them twice. That left 'X' marks on them as Genji swiped his sword downwards when they both collapsed partially. Blake's aura activated healing her, but her body still felt the pain from Genji's attack. Akame clutched onto the 'X'-shaped wound with blood pouring through her fingers but was far from being fazed by it as she glared her red eyes at Genji and pointed her Murasame at the ninja cyborg. Blake propped herself up due to using her Gambol Shroud for support and afterwards, she pointed her weapon at Genji as well. The ninja cyborg already suspected that the two assassins in front of him were no ordinary assassins, thus he was prepared to unsheathe his blade again._

 _The brunette young male, Tatsumi, was clad in his Demon Dragon armor after he activated his Armor-type Teigu, Incursio. His Neunote struck the shaft of the rocket hammer with Overwatch's heavy knight, Reinhardt, being on the defensive. The two already earned scratches and dents on their respective armors due to their near-impenetrable defenses. The two were literally shaking up the rooftop with their clashes carrying so much power in their strikes and counterstrikes. Reinhardt thrusted his armor's back engines for maximum power as he readied to push back Tatsumi with the mighty swing of his hammer, but Tatsumi turned invisible at the last second and the knight's swing missed him._

 _The older veteran was confused as to where did his opponent disappear to only to be slashed in the back and to have his engines destroyed. Tatsumi decloaked out of his invisibility when his Neunote struck Reinhardt. He attempted a stab, but Reinhardt's barrier field propped up, absorbing the strike for the veteran. Tatsumi had his weapon deflected by the shield, but adrenaline filled him as he went about slashing the force field until it caved under the pressure. By then Reinhardt charged forth and shoulder-tackled him, sending Tatsumi flying into the air ventilation. The older knight next slung a fire projectile towards the fallen Teigu user, but Tatsumi leaped out of it when saw it coming from a mile away. The fire projectile annihilated the air ventilation shaft and Tatsumi stabbed his Neunote into the destroyed piece of the shaft and flung it at Reinhardt. The veteran was quick to hammer it down, destroying it quickly. Tatsumi tried to decapitate him, but Reinhardt's experience prevented that from happening as he rolled forward while the Neunote slashed empty air. Tatsumi had to block from the incoming swing of the rocket hammer above with both men gritting their teeth behind their helmets._

 _Lubbock had his strings condensed, forming into a spear courtesy of his Teigu, Cross Tail, as he was dueling against Weiss Schnee with her being on the offensive as she used both her glyphs to jump about avoiding his thrusting "spear" as well as launch several explosive Dust attacks at him. Lubbock dodged several of her red Dust explosives while continuing deflect some of them when he leaped somewhere else on the rooftop to quickly transform his strings into two knives. He then turned them into projectiles aimed for the heiress. Weiss gracefully dodged the "knive" projectiles and summoned her own projectiles in the form of ice crystals as they flew towards her intended target. He managed to dodge the other three, but the fourth managed to nick him right in the thigh, which made him hiss a bit with a wound formed on it now. Conversely, Weiss failed to notice that the "knives" that purportedly missed her flew around back and by the time she heard the whirring sounds of them, she was a bit late on her reaction as she barely avoided the first one, and the other slashed her by the right cheek, leaving a bloody cut on it._

 _Weiss touched her cheek and saw blood coating her fingers for a minute or so before feeling draft and something wet on her right side. She looked down to see her beautiful dress ripped and stained with her blood from a shallow cut left by the first projectile with admonishment coloring her face. Her white Aura appeared, healing her wounds, but not before she glared hatefully at the green-haired playboy who ruined her majestic, well-kept appearance and sheepishly shrugged at her. That prompted her to summon her gigantic Knight that emerged out from the vast glyph she casted onto the rooftop. Lubbock grimaced as he knew that she was done with games and he had to bring out his A-game now._

 _Yang and Leone were neck-to-neck and chest-to-chest with one another as they were in wrestling armlock with both sporting considerable bruises from their brawling. The former proved to be stronger when she broke the deadlock, much to the latter's surprise, and gut-punched her in the stomach along with firing her shotgun gauntlet right into the gut. Leone got blasted away as a result and her stomach had a bloody hole. Thankfully, her animal-based Teigu, Lionelle, healed and closed it quickly. Yang was relentless in her assault though, but also careless at the same time as Leone was able to weave through two of her punches before using her feline grace to slide underneath and sweep-kicked the blonde Huntress. Yang fell hard on her back but flipped back and propelled herself off into the air using her gauntlets. She did a somersaulting axe-kick hoping to pin Leone down. The blonde Teigu user sidestepped that and unleashed her roundabout kick aimed at her head. Yang blocked it with her gauntlet and grabbed the limb. She swung Leone around thrice before throwing her off with Leone having to land on all fours with her claws piercing deeply into the pavement to avoid falling off the ledge._

 _Jesse fired his revolver at Yang, who deflected the bullets with her Ember Celica, when she went after him next. He did a combat roll out of Yang's haymaker punch and succeeded in counterstriking her as her figure glowed with Aura after being pelted by his bullets. She did a backhand with Jesse McCree blocking the punch with his forearm. He shot back with another round, but Yang avoided, punching back with her other gauntlet and firing off a shotgun round as well before he dodged that too. The two went into a deadly dance of fists and blazing guns as McCree punched with his free hand and shot with his Peacekeeper at Yang, who was punching and shooting with both of her gauntlets. Both didn't care to look where Leone was because the next thing they knew, they were tackled to the ground by the Night Raid, blonde-haired assassin, who had straddled onto Yang and was pummeling the crap out of her with her furry claws. McCree got up and gathered some distance between himself and the two blondes and fired at Leone, but the Lioness simply swerved her head to let the bullet fly past her head before she smirked at the outlaw dangerously. She grappled Yang's waist with her legs and did a somersaulting flip that launched her Remnant counterpart right into McCree. He had to roll out of the way to prevent being knocked out with Yang. Leone then leaped high into the air before she slammed both of her fists onto the very rooftop everyone was on. It cracked and then crumbled apart with some of the combatants screaming bloody murder when they fell into the skyscraper._

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Metropolis' Centennial Park, a forest green, Hulk-like version of the T-rex with a thick crocodile-like tail called the Deviljho was tearing up the park grounds, flinging a boulder with its toothy jaws at the platoon of National Guard tanks and soldiers. The boulder collided with the platoon, demolishing a tank, which exploded in the midst of their ranks. Chaos ensued when the Deviljho pounced onto the National Guard with his feet. The ground shook, several were crushed as others were forced to scatter with the Deviljho now swinging its massive tail around like a baseball bat, sending men and two tanks flying. He raised his leg up and stomped a military jeep, killing both the driver and the gunner underfoot. He then sets his sights onto a tank that fired a shell at the creature right in the face. Though it damaged the Deviljho, the action proved to be fatally futile for the men in the tank as the T-rex-like Brute Wyvern went into berserker fury as its body bulged and rippled with its muscles swelling up with a surge of terrifying power as its wounds reopened, glowing red with steam coming out of them. The Deviljho let out an angry, guttural roar filled with psychotic hate and fury, terrifying everyone within the vicinity. The Brute Wyvern latched its heavy, jagged jaws onto the tank and with a mighty slam, the armored weapon was destroyed and was tossed aside without remorse. He spit out Dragon Breath and it caught the soldiers unfortunate enough to not see it coming._

 _The Deviljho was about to leave until he was bombarded by two fireballs hailing from the sky. He looked up to see a red eagle-like wyvern with black stripes, spikes and horns armed with a deadly tail stinger flying from high above in the sky. Rathalos had arrived and it had heard his roar to track him to Metropolis. As soon as Rathalos dived close enough to the ground, he halted and just hovered a hundred feet above the angry, scarred Brute Wyvern. The animosity between the two was clear as the fire in their eyes when they cried out ear-deafening roars to each other with their fangs bared, ready to tear each other apart. Deviljho lunged out with his Dragon Breath powering its bite, but the Rathalos strafed out of the way from being singed and bitten simultaneously. The crimson flying wyvern's foot claws grappled onto the Deviljho's backside and sunk its beaked jaws onto the T-rex-like monster's bulged-out neck. However, the monster was pained, but not fatally wounded by it. The bite couldn't get far through the muscle and fat to the vital arteries. Deviljho bit onto Rathalos' neck in return when the latter got too carried away in trying to bite at his snout and flipped him harshly onto the ground, destroying Superman's statue completely in the process._

* * *

 _The Koopa King, Bowser, and Sonic the Hedgehog's archnemesis, Dr. Eggman, were seen working together in a temporary alliance to wage war against their hated enemies: Mario & Luigi and Sonic the Hedgehog along with his two best friends, Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles the Echidna. Bowser led the charge with his Koopa Trooper army with Eggman following him afterwards on his Egg Walker with his Egg Robot army behind him. Sonic and Mario looked to each other and did a series of hand-bumps._

" _Let's-a-go!" Mario said to both his brother and his friend/respected rival._

" _Yeah! Time to kick their overbearing butts before they take over this joint!" Sonic agreed._

" _H-Here we go-o-o-ooo!" Luigi stammered, but held his courage for his brother._

" _And I know just the thing…" Tails called in the Tornado-X fighter jet and as soon as it transformed into its bipedal walker configuration and landed right next to the young twin-tailed fox, he jumped right into the cockpit to operate the thing into battle. "…the Tornado-X's up and ready to blast some Egg bots!"_

" _Then what are we waiting for?!" Knuckles punched his spiked gloves together before Sonic sped off way ahead of him with Mario leading the charge next, prompting others to follow suit._

 _Sonic and Mario jumped into the air to get the drop on Bowser and Eggman. Everything happened in slow motion as Bowser reared his claw for a slashing uppercut to hit Mario, while Eggman pulled out a highly advanced Egg Gun, aiming the muzzle at Sonic's Spin Dash attack._

 _However, that moment was interrupted when a large brown ape with a red necktie with his initials 'DK' tumbled and crashed into the middle of the battlefield. It put everything and everyone at a screeching halt, confused and perplexed of how Donkey Kong ended up being bruised and burned, let alone being thrown into the middle of this new dimension when he was supposed to be in Donkey Kong Island._

" _DK?" Mario had a question mark appear on top of his head. That question was answered immediately when the entirety of Metropolis began to shake once more. Donkey Kong pointed his finger out beyond Metropolis._

 _Everyone, even Deviljho and Rathalos, stopped what they were doing and their jaws became unhinged when their eyes were met with the sight of a weaponized island ship, twice the size of the Statue of Liberty, that had a gigantic steel fortress shaped in the likeness of a crocodile with a monarch crown on top of it. The body was supported by a massive circular boulder complete with a dock. Sitting on his throne in the dark, forebodingly ominous command center was none other than the giant obese, golden-plated crocodile king, King K. Rool…Donkey Kong's reptilian overlord of the Kremling Krew and DK's archnemesis, who has an oversized, ticked up bloodshot left eye. The evil crocodile king was laughing manically on his throne, slapping his scaly, clawed hand on his throne chair as he was the one responsible for DK's current state. Both he and DK immediately went after each other's throats as soon as they were accidentally transported to the DC Universe in an earlier showdown on DK Island._

 _Crocodile Isle's Blast-O-Matic appeared out of the center hole from the belly of the ship as a laser device with three brass rings surrounding a meal pole. The laser weapon gathered power until a blue sphere of light built up and the laser was unleashed onto Metropolis._

" _Oh crap…" Lubbock muttered with an 'oh mother' expression before Metropolis exploded into a blinding light._

* * *

 **Injustice 2 DLC Roster**

 **DLC Fighter Pack 2 Trailer**

 _The light died down to reveal Kratos & Atreus, Wonder Woman, Jin, Noel, Grimlock, Team RWBY, the Nigth Raid assassins, the Overwatch heroes, Deviljho, Rathalos, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman, Bowser, and finally DK & King K. Rool were in their battle stances with Metropolis being demolished beyond recognition in the background. All of them we're certainly tired and at their wits end with their nerves all riled up._

 _Then King K. Rool heard a distress call beeping sound on his ear pierce and picked it up._

" _What is it, Sergeant Klump?! Can't you see that I am busy at the moment?!" K. Rool growled, annoyed that he was interrupted in the midst of an intense situation._

" _Your Scaliness! You gotta get outta here right now, sir! Something's headed our-!" Then the whole world around them shook again as this time, Crocodile Isle was destroyed as it was evidently engulfed in a massive explosion._

" _GAAHHH!" Klump's scream was cut off and static was only heard next on K. Rool's earpiece._

 _King K. Rool snarled furiously upon seeing his Crocodile Isle up in flames with the murderous thoughts for whatever culprit had the gall to blow up his masterpiece of power._

" _What the hell is it now?" Leone muttered with her golden eyes furrowing in aggravation._

 _The answer to Leone's question left the embittered combatants speechless when the smoke curtain was forcefully parted away to reveal the identity of the culprit. The large wing membranes that had parted away the smoke spread down to its tail. They were blazing orange in color and they were adorned with spikes. It turned out to be a kaiju-sized, four-legged dragon with silvery-brown scales, an ornate, yellow-orange crown of horns on its head, and decorated with long spikes on its, neck, forelimbs, and tail. There were also fins on the tail as well._

 _What was even more terrifying and awe-inspiring was the torrential wind and golden flames that engulfed certain parts of its body, leaving off a majestic, yet draconic aura befitting that of a monarchal Elder Dragon that stood out from the background of the now crimson sky._

" _Uh oh…" Ruby gulped hard, but she quickly aimed her Crescent Rose despite her shaky limbs, which prompted everyone to prepare themselves with Deviljho and Rathalos snarling aggressively at the Elder Dragon._

 _The kingly Elder Dragon, the Ruling Guanzorumu, briefly glared at the combatants from below the demolished Crocodile Isle that overlooked Metropolis. The beast quietly snarled before it spread out its wings and let out a high-pitched roar, which made every person and beast's ears ring painfully with them closing their ears to try block the aggravating sound out._

 _The Elder Dragon lifted itself up into the sky and immediately divebombed towards its new prey with the screen blacking out._

* * *

 **A/N: I know this might be a bit early to release this trailer when I have yet to finish Part 2's for the previous characters, but I just wanna get it out of the way. As for some of the readers wondering about the stories I have deleted not too long ago, all I care to say is that I was very young starting out when I wrote those stories. I was immature and it showed in them by how I plotted and structured them out in the final draft. I haven't deleted my other previous stories for now, but I had to delete other stories like Kung Fu Dragon and Mammoth Protector of Remnant, in short, because I didn't like the way I presented the story and characters in those stories.**

 **Other than that, I have not much else to say.**

 **Read, review, and enjoy the hard work I have put into this trailer for the upcoming fan DLC characters for Injustice 2!**


	13. Ragna the Bloodedge Part 2

**Ragna the Bloodedge**

(Part 2)

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

 **First:** Ragna walks into the arena adjusting his right glove as he listens to his opponent. He then slashes with his sword before he speaks.

 **Second:** Ragna has his back turned with his sword stabbed into the ground before he stands up and grabs his sword onto his back commenting his opponent. The enemy talks back at him before Ragna turns around with his right glove glowing ominously before giving off a taunt.

* * *

 **Intros** (Continued)

 **Supergirl**

1st

 **Supergirl:** Wanna run by me how no one notices you?!

 **Ragna:** Beats me. I don't know and I don't give a damn.

 **Supergirl:** Well, I do when you're causing property damage!

2nd

 **Ragna:** Your cousin's really gone psycho, you know that? So why stick around him?!

 **Supergirl:** Abandoning him is just as wrong as doing nothing to help him!

 **Ragna:** Geez…you're more airheaded than a certain dumb blonde kid I know of!

* * *

 **Joker**

1st

 **Joker:** Funny that I didn't see you coming.

 **Ragna:** If you think any joke will fly with me, then buzz off, loser!

 **Joker:** Hmph…you're such a sourpuss!

2nd

 **Ragna:** Your humor's truly twisted even by clown standards, which aren't great to begin with!

 **Joker:** Some people who can't get the joke, choke on it.

 **Ragna:** Yeah…that will happen when I punch your stupid grin down your throat!

* * *

 **Swamp Thing**

1st

 **Swamp Thing:** You do not belong here in the Green, stranger.

 **Ragna:** Damned true that I don't, but cut the hippie-dippie bullshit before I make you.

 **Swamp Thing:** Threatening the Green will be your last mistake.

2nd

 **Ragna:** I am going to have to take bushwhacking to a whole level with this freak!

 **Swamp Thing:** The power of the Azure Grimoire is too dangerous for the earth to tolerate!

 **Ragna:** Get to the point, ya walking bog crap!

* * *

 **Bizarro**

1st

 **Bizarro:** White-haired man…bad…for hurting innocents!

 **Ragna:** Um…excuse me! Those "innocents" happen to be the assholes who wanted me dead, idiot!

 **Bizarro:** Bizarro not believe white-haired man lies!

2nd

 **Ragna (sarcastic):** Oh great…a deadbeat clone of Super Psycho. Yipeeee…

 **Bizarro:** Bizarro this world strongest hero and defender of villainy!

 **Ragna:** And you just made Taokaka look like a freaking genius all of the sudden.

* * *

 **Starfire**

1st

 **Starfire:** It's a miracle you didn't get caught sticking out like a sore thumb the way you are now.

 **Ragna:** Really? I'm surprised you noticed.

 **Starfire:** You caused quite a major ruckus downtown that left several casualties down the road. Of course I would.

2nd

 **Ragna:** Put some clothes on, woman! It's too flashy even for me!

 **Starfire:** It's that supposed to be some fashion stab at me?

 **Ragna:** Yes and no.

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

 **Doctor Fate:** You bring disruption and chaos to the balance of this dimension.

 **Ragna:** So what? I do shit all the time when dumb assholes decide to screw with me!

 **Doctor Fate:** Precisely why you shouldn't be here.

2nd

 **Ragna:** You know what I think of my fate, doc?

 **Doctor Fate:** Care to enlighten me with your crass indifference?

 **Ragna:** What I do with it is none of your damned business, buckethead!

* * *

 **Leonardo**

1st

 **Leonardo:** I sense too much anger within you, and the danger you carry to yourself.

 **Ragna:** Maybe because you just ambushed me out of nowhere with twin freaking katanas!

 **Leonardo:** Then you've already lost this battle.

2nd

 **Ragna:** I already had enough ninjas to deal with for one day!

 **Leonardo:** You clearly haven't met ninjas like me or my brothers.

 **Ragna:** Oh, like that shell of yours will make any difference?!

* * *

 **Raphael**

1st

 **Raphael:** Hey, bub! If you value your life, turn around right now.

 **Ragna:** Right back at ya, shit shell!

 **Raphael:** Oh you're so dead meat right now, sucker!

2nd

 **Ragna:** It's best that you mind your own business, buster!

 **Raphael:** You won't last a damned New York minute with that crusty attitude of yours.

 **Ragna:** Like you're one to talk!

* * *

 **Donatello**

1st

 **Donatello:** You have 99.9991% chance of surviving if you surrender and walk away, according to my calculations.

 **Ragna:** What happens if I don't?

 **Donatello:** Then you have only 0.00003% chance of victory.

2nd

 **Ragna:** Out of the way, four-eyes.

 **Donatello:** There's more than meets the googles, Mr. Bloodedge.

 **Ragna:** Like spilling your brains out of your shell, smarty-pants!

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

1st

 **Michelangelo:** Whoa, dude! BlazBlue in the flesh!

 **Ragna:** I'm kinda creeped out that there is a video game based on me.

 **Michelangelo:** Hey, it's like being in a video game, man.

2nd

 **Ragna:** How you can be a ninja and be so irresponsible is beyond me!

 **Michelangelo:** Pizza and video games are my bread and butter, man. Life sucks without them.

 **Ragna:** That's irrelevant compared to being screwed multiple lifetimes over.

* * *

 **Finishing Move**

 **Black Onslaught** \- Ragna does an upward slash, with his sword held in a reverse grip. If he hits the opponent, the slash knocks them into the air, before Ragna activates his Azure Grimoire and transforms the Blood Scythe into its scythe form, with a blade of red energy forming from it. Ragna then slashes his opponent with the transformed Blood Scythe numerous times, stealing part of their soul with each slash, before forming a large black wing of dark energy over his shoulder and finishing them off with one last stab to the chest.

 **Victory Pose**

Ragna holsters his Bloodscythe, turning his back on his opponent before dark wings sprouted from his back.


	14. Grimlock Part 1

**Grimlock**

(Part 1)

 **From:** Transformers

 **Voice:** Gregg Berger

* * *

 **Bio:** Grimlock was a gladiator from Kaon but chose to join the Autobots early on in the war. His dislike of Optimus Prime and shock-and-awe approach to combat meant he was not regarded as a great leader, but he has survived long enough to earn a high rank and command of the Lightning Strike Coalition. As leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, he has gathered together a group of similar minded individuals he would do anything for. Together they handle the jobs the Autobots don't have the stomach for.

The Lightning Strike Coalition were a brutal subgroup of Autobots under the leadership of Grimlock who reluctantly followed Optimus Prime's more cautious brand of warfare... when ordered. Optimus preferred playing the long game, but Grimlock felt that caution would hinder their attempts at quick victory.

Shortly before the Great Exodus, Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition were ordered to help guard the Ark prior to its launch. However, they picked up unusual energy emissions from the Sea of Rust and Grimlock had them steal a dropship to go investigate. It turned out Shockwave and his Insecticons had discovered an ancient Cybertronian Space Bridge. They battled the Insecticons but four of the team were captured. Shockwave decided to use them as guinea pigs in an experiment, using the DNA of creatures discovered on an energy-rich planet to reformat the LSC into massively powerful dinosaur forms. While all members of the team were experimented on, Grimlock's change was the most extreme. Shockwave rerouted a large amount of the energy for his cerebral circuitry in order to boost his already impressive physical strength. Once the change was complete, Grimlock was more powerful and durable than almost any other Cybertronian, but the changes left him mentally impaired, limiting his ability to think. In order to control him, Shockwave placed an inhibitor in Grimlock which prevented him from transforming.

Following a pain-based test, the restrained Grimlock was approached by a recently ousted Starscream, who offered to free Grimlock in exchange for his help battling Megatron. Grimlock proposed a counter-offer: grabbing the less than cautious Starscream and using him as a projectile to smash the control console. Now free, Grimlock made his way through the duplicate space-bridge tower Shockwave and his Insecticons had constructed, leaving a path of destruction and dead bodies in his wake. He eventually managed to track down and free Swoop. Grimlock was perturbed to see Swoop's personality remained the same, as did his ability to transform. It didn't help that Swoop greatly enjoyed his new form and that unlike Grimlock, Swoop couldn't remember the torture they had endured. The pair attempted to track down Slug but, just before reaching his containment lab, was intercepted by Hardshell who tried to slow them down using a mounted turret. Working together, Swoop and Grimlock defeated the Insecticon and used his face to open a door.

Arriving at Slug's lab, they found a massive tunnel leading to the depths of the tower, where the Insections were feeding on unlucky Decepticons. Separated from Swoop, Grimlock was taunted by Shockwave and Kickback for his inability to transform. Enraged, he chased Kickback down before being attacked by a giant Insecticon. Grimlock defeated it, but Kickback's taunts about his defeat in the Sea of Rust angered him to such a degree, he over-rode Shockwave's block and transformed to his T. rex form. Making short work of Kickback's forces, he drove the Insecticon to retreat...straight into a collapsing door, brought down by Slug. Reunited, Grimlock and Slug made their way to the exterior base of the tower where they met with Swoop. The trio then travelled through the Insecticon infested area, eventually stumbling upon Snarl, trapped in a forcefield and being tortured by Sharpshot. While Slug and Swoop tried to free Snarl, Grimlock battled the Insecticons and brought down the forcefield generator. He then slaughtered a terrified Sharpshot. At Slug's suggestion, they made their way to a place where Snarl could be repaired.

The LSC made their way to an observation deck which not only oversaw Shockwave's space bridge, but contained files on the forms Shockwave had forced upon them, including the one he had planned for the missing Sludge. It was then the team threw aside their previous name and took the title Sharpshot and Kickback and given them, the Dinobots. In the lab, Slug revealed the tower's purpose in transporting the Decepticons to an energy-rich planet and, against Grimlock's wishes, contacted Prime. Grimlock updated Optimus but refused to rally together, deciding that the Dinobots would handle things their way. Unfortunately, Shockwave activated the space bridge and Grimlock was thrown into the air. Saved by Swoop, he was transported close to the control center of the tower before the winds became too much, separating them. Crashing into the tower, Grimlock tried to sneak up on Shockwave, but found himself once more restrained. As Shockwave finalized procedures with Megatron, a furious Grimlock transformed himself free, tore off and ate Shockwave's arm, and smashed the control console. Unfortunately, this massively destabilized the tower and it collapsed before he could escape. However, as the Dinobots watched the tower collapse, something was transported from the space bridge to the now unstable wormhole formed above Cybertron...

Many eons later, Grimlock was awoken to a whole new totally world; an entirely different planet from Cybertron. While this was none other than planet Earth that provided Grimlock the very dinosaurian alt mode, it was no longer the Mesozoic era that Shockwave first set his cold mono-eye upon for his twisted experiment upon Grimlock and his team. It was now the era of superhumans, new gods, and advanced human technology with megacities. While most Transformers would have adopted a vehicular alt mode to blend into the native populace and environment, Grimlock's stubborn, fiery temperament and his inability to scan and replace his T-rex alt mode made that impossible for him. Besides, he would rather confront the threat rather than hide from it like a certain Prime he had the displeasure of serving under.

With his newfound aggression that comes from his T-Rex mode, the Dinobot will be relentless in his search for others of his kind as the DC Universe falls apart around him. And may Primus have mercy on those unfortunate to cross paths with the raging gladiator and the beast that is now Grimlock.

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

 **First:** Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars out, which prompts his opponent to comment. Grimlock transforms into his default form, taunting back at him/her.

 **Second:** Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand. He taunts his opponent, but he/she insults back at the Dinobot leader, which obviously aggravates the former Autobot gladiator. Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response as he hollers back at his opponent with his visor glowing angrily while he unleashes his Energon shield and sword.

* * *

 **Intros**

 **Aquaman**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Aquaman:** How dare you mess up Atlantis!

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Aquaman.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock take no orders from puny fish man!

 **Aquaman:** You will soon enough.

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** You not primitive smart like me to challenge me Grimlock.

 **Aquaman:** Insulting my intelligence?! I will not be talked down by a lumbering alien bozo in my own kingdom!

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock no bozo! Me…KING!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Atrocitus:** I sense much anger in you, Cybertronian!

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Atrocitus.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock in really very bad mood. Anger me at your own peril!

 **Atrocitus:** Then fight me as the beast you truly are!

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** You…angry and stupid…worse than Insecticon.

 **Atrocitus:** You dare call me a bug?! I'll melt you for that!

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock been hit worse than by stupid tiny red ring.

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Bane:** You would have done well in Peno Dura, Grimlock.

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Bane.

 **Grimlock:** You dare challenge me Grimlock?

 **Bane:** Not challenge but break you into scrap metal.

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock not impressed. You fight alone without weapon? You…die.

 **Bane:** Venom is more than enough to send you into the scrapheap.

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Me break you and crush you back!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Bizarro**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Bizarro:** Bizarro is baddest hero around here. You, robot lizard, are welcome here!

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Bizarro.

 **Grimlock:** You not primitive smart like me Grimlock.

 **Bizarro:** Bizarro show you then you welcome!

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** Out of the way…fake Super freak…or me Grimlock crush you into bloody paste.

 **Bizarro:** Bizarro certainly likes the way you think.

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Dumb and dumber.

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Black Canary**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Black Canary:** You're the one causing all that ruckus on the news.

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Black Canary.

 **Grimlock:** A femme fleshling…? You dare stand against me Grimlock. Why?

 **Black Canary:** A giant robot transforming into a T-rex and tearing up the city joint. That's bound to get somebody's attention.

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** You…scream…very loudly. You remind me of Soundwave.

 **Black Canary:** I didn't think robots would have sensitive hearing.

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Grimlock don't like having audio receptors screamed into oblivion!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Black Adam:** Back away from Kahndaq, beast, before I fry your circuits into nothing.

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Black Adam.

 **Grimlock:** Grimlock is no mere beast, fleshling!

 **Black Adam:** Your actions state otherwise.

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** Me…Grimlock…tear you apart…limb…from…limb.

 **Black Adam:** You will find that very difficult when you're up against someone harboring the power of six gods, Grimlock.

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** You are no Megatron. You…still…human…and beatable!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Your bestial power and warrior spirit could be of great service to my rule.

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Gorilla Grodd.

 **Grimlock:** Me take no orders from stupid monkey! Grimlock always strongest and better off as me leader!

 **Gorilla Grodd:** If you're not with me, you're scrapped!

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** This…Decepticon-scum…is what me Grimlock…will do to you, Grodd, by ripping your head off.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Not before I take control of your simple, primitive mind!

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** No one controls Grimlock, monkey!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Batman:** Stomping around as an out-of-control, angry monster is not exactly subtle!

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Batman.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock no bozo! Me…KING!

 **Batman:** I'll be the judge of that!

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock not afraid of weak little bat.

 **Batman:** Like I hadn't heard that before.

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Me rip your puny wings off and crush you, little rat!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Green Lantern**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Green Lantern:** Your rampage ends here, monster!

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Green Lantern.

 **Grimlock:** Grimlock no monster…Grimlock is Grimlock!

 **Green Lantern:** That won't fly with me.

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** Me search high and low for Dinobots but find no Dinobots.

 **Green Lantern:** Then let me help you.

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock** : Me Grimlock don't need your help, traitor!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Captain Cold:** I will freeze you back into the Ice Age!

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Captain Cold.

 **Grimlock:** No. Grimlock will bury you under avalanche.

 **Captain Cold:** Right back at ya!

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock crush puny stupid fleshling and his pathetic little ice gun.

 **Captain Cold:** Your circuits will cave under the extreme frost!

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Little man's ice no match for Grimlock's fire!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Blue Beetle:** Now I gotta take a pic of this bad boy to show to the folks back home!

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Blue Beetle.

 **Grimlock:** You stay outta me Grimlock's way, boy!

 **Blue Beetle:** Whoa! Definitely didn't see that coming.

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** Best advice to beetle kid…run.

 **Blue Beetle:** No can't do!

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Then me Grimlock say you will be sorry to face me.

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Green Arrow:** Be very still…it's vision is based on movement.

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Green Arrow.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock can see you just fine, fleshling!

 **Green Arrow:** And life finds the way!

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** You…puny arrows against me?! HAH! How laughable!

 **Green Arrow:** How about a bronto-sized knuckle sandwich arrow to whet your appetite?

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** No thanks! Grimlock prefer Cesium Salami after Grimlock eat _you_ as appetizer.

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Flash**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Flash:** A Jurassic Park animatronic gone loose?!

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Flash.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock no mere robot! Me Grimlock king!

 **Flash:** Doesn't matter, I'm putting you out of commission!

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** You faster than Blur…but weaker.

 **Flash:** I'd be careful about saying that if I were you, tough guy!

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock not nice dino! Me bash your legs!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Red Hood**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Red Hood:** Time to put you down and send your parts to the junkyard!

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Red Hood.

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock strongest Autobot there ever be!

 **Red Hood:** Not when I shoot your processors.

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** You are finished just like this one.

 **Red Hood:** I've been there before and I am not going back to being dead again.

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Then me Grimlock will make sure you are gone for good.

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Robin**

1st

Grimlock comes stomping onto the scene in his dinosaur mode and he chomps on the gasoline truck. He shakes it around like a ragdoll before he flings it down onto ground in front of him. Grimlock spits out flames from the flamethrower housed within his jaws and the truck exploded the moment the fire ignites the gasoline. The Transformer T-Rex roars loudly to the heavens.

 **Robin:** Looks like someone is really having a bad day.

Grimlock transforms into his default form, towering over Robin.

 **Grimlock:** Grimlock is always angry! Me need to destroy when Grimlock gets angry!

 **Robin:** You're not the only with anger issues.

2nd

Grimlock walks in with a struggling Decepticon bruiser drone caught tightly in his hand.

 **Grimlock:** You hate the Batman…me Grimlock can see why…

 **Robin:** Don't pretend to understand me, you hulking waste of metal!

Grimlock rips the Decepticon bruiser apart in response while his red visor glowed angrily.

 **Grimlock:** Grimlock hate Batman and Optimus for being weak…but me never abandoned being Autobot or Dinobot!

The Dinobot unleashes his Energon sword and shield.

* * *

 **Super Move**

 **Grimlock Smash!** \- Grimlock does a lunging slash with his Energon Sword. If he hits, Grimlock hits the opponent with a combo of slashes before ramming them with his shield, stunning them. Grimlock then transforms into his T-Rex Mode and roars at the opponent before smacking them across the screen with his tail. Grimlock then charges after the opponent and does a swinging headbutt at them, knocking them about. He stomps onto them repeatedly before he snatches them up in his jaws and shakes them about viciously like a ragdoll while chomping them with his teeth. He then fires his flamethrower at point blank range while they're within his mouth and they burn agonizingly before he flings them off brusquely. Grimlock finishes by pouncing onto them, crushing them with his metallic feet.


	15. Kratos & Atreus Part 1

**Kratos & Atreus**

 **From:** God of War

 **Voice(s):** Christopher Judge & Sunny Suljic

* * *

 **Bio:**

 **Kratos;** Born in Sparta, Kratos was a respected soldier and General, up until he lost his wife and daughter when he killed them, albeit by accident, under Ares' command, earning him his nickname The Ghost of Sparta, after which he renounced his service to the war god, eventually killing him and later on ascending to Godhood before exacting revenge against his father, the Olympians and the Titans who betrayed him.

After successfully exacting his vengeance, Kratos escaped into the world of Norse gods by settling down in Midgard in Ancient Norway where he married another woman named Faye and bore a son named Atreus who together, after the boy's mother's death, would embark on a journey to spread her ashes at the highest peak of all the nine realms.

 **Atreus** is the son of Kratos and Laufey. To the Jotnar, he is known as Loki.

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

First: Atreus runs onscreen and readies an arrow in his bow before Kratos walks up next to him and signals for him to stand back. He threatens his opponent, but he/she sasses back at him with his/her own taunt. Kratos then pulls the Leviathan Axe off his back and takes a fighting stance with a scowl before he or Atreus angrily hollers at them.

Second: Kratos was helping Atreus carve out meat from a mystical deer until he saw his opponent approaching him and his son menacingly. The opponent first taunts him, but Kratos doesn't take it lying down and lashes out with his own threat. His opponent, however, is unfazed and the fight ensues.

* * *

 **Intros**

 **Wonder Woman**

1st

 **Kratos:** Your service to the Regime has ruined you beyond recognition, Diana.

 **Wonder Woman:** Just like your service to your gods has destroyed you!

 **Kratos:** At least I have gotten over my sins thanks to my son, unlike you.

2nd

 **Wonder Woman:** Your son is not safe as long as you are around, Kratos.

 **Kratos:** You dare insinuate that I am a monster to Atreus?! Watch your tongue, or I'll rip it out of your mouth, Amazon!

 **Wonder Woman:** That just goes to show you're just a former shadow of yourself. Frankly, you disappointed me.

* * *

 **Superman**

1st

 **Kratos:** Threatening me or my son will be the last thing you do, Kal-El.

 **Superman:** You can't stop me.

 **Kratos:** You have just signed your death sentence!

2nd

 **Superman:** I offered you a place in my Regime to make up for your crimes and what did you do? You spat it in my face!

 **Kratos:** Zeus has manipulated me like what you're attempting to do to me. Look where that got him. In Hel.

 **Superman:** Like you have any choice!

3rd

 **Kratos:** The air of your Regime and Lois' death has affected your thinking like Olympus's air to Hercules. I am very disappointed in you.

 **Superman:** Don't you dare mention her name!

 **Atreus:** Stay away from my father!

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st

 **Kratos:** You're just another Zeus wannabe.

 **Black Adam:** I am in no way affiliated with Zeus, Spartan.

 **Kratos:** But you share his arrogance and it will be your undoing!

2nd

 **Black Adam:** All of Kahndaq will rise against you.

 **Kratos:** Your drivel is meaningless.

 **Black Adam:** So be it. Your death will not be so gentle, Spartan.

* * *

 **Supergirl**

1st

 **Kratos:** Provoke me at your own peril, young lady.

 **Supergirl:** Who are you?

 **Kratos:** I am the scourge that destroyed Olympus.

2nd

 **Supergirl:** I didn't mean to get into a fight with your son! It was an accident!

 **Kratos:** Attacking Atreus proves that you're no better than your corrupted cousin!

 **Supergirl:** I am not like him!

3rd

 **Kratos:** Leave now if you know what's good for you, foolish girl!

 **Supergirl:** Please you have to-!

 **Atreus:** I'd run if I were you!

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

 **Kratos:** How can a gorilla like you be this intelligent?

 **Gorilla Grodd:** You dare insult me, violent barbarian?!

 **Kratos:** Don't tempt my ire, monkey!

2nd

 **Gorilla Grodd:** To think you went from being Spartan to being an insignificant recluse.

 **Kratos:** What of it?

 **Gorilla Grodd:** That is a sign of weakness when I crush your skull!

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

 **Kratos:** I am not the bloodthirsty warrior that I used to be.

 **Doctor Fate:** Yet I still sense that fire smoldering deep within you.

 **Kratos:** You'd be wise not to provoke the former God of War.

2nd

 **Doctor Fate:** Fate calls out for you to intervene once more, Kratos.

 **Kratos:** The Sisters of Fate could not hold me! And I will not let Fate wedge me from Atreus in this world!

 **Doctor Fate:** That is not for you to dictate.

* * *

 **Aquaman**

1st

 **Kratos:** I know why you're here.

 **Aquaman:** Your unquenchable rage towards Olympus has destroyed Atlantis!

 **Kratos:** That was of a different lifetime.

2nd

 **Aquaman:** Spartans like you have always spelled trouble wherever you go!

 **Kratos:** Then leave me and Atreus be or die!

 **Aquaman:** Permission denied!

3rd

 **Kratos:** Underestimating my son will not fare well for you.

 **Aquaman:** It will take more than a flimsy arrow to gut this fish!

 **Atreus:** You wanna bet on that?!

* * *

 **Super Move**

 **Father and Son** – Atreus charges up his bow and releases the arrow. If the arrow hits, then Atreus fires a plethora of more arrows, which pierces at his opponent's joints, paralyzing him. Kratos puts the Leviathan Axe away and lets out a rage-filled shout as a fiery aura erupts around him. Kratos then runs his opponent down and begins brutally pummeling him or her with his bare fists, followed up by jumping up and pounding the ground to send out a shockwave that launches the opponent into the air. Atreus runs up to his father, who then lifts him up and throws him into the air towards the opponent. The boy shouts out his war cry when he is above his opponent and plunges his knife right into his/her chest, sending them plummeting onto the ground. Atreus punches the opponent a couple of times before he jumped off allowing Kratos to grab him/her by the leg and throwing him right into a wall. Kratos rushes up to the opponent and begins pounding his foe's face with a flurry of vicious punches. He then unleashes his Blades of Chaos and mercilessly hacks his opponent all over the place before the blades latch into the opponent's flesh brusquely with Kratos flinging his opponent around before he slammed them into the ground, creating a fiery explosion that finishes him/her off.


	16. The Lizard Part 2

**Lizard AKA Dr. Curtis Connors**

(Part 2)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Lizard is traversing across the cypress trees of the Florida Everglades. The feral reptilian humanoid hissed with his forked tongue out before he dives into the murky water and swims through the vast swamp. He then jumps out of the water onto the shore before the Lizard spotted a tunnel leading into the sewage system. Lizard's opponent was waiting on the street when he/she is suddenly surprised to see the manhole lid slid open and out came a clawed, scaly hand. The Lizard slowly climbs out while his opponent taunts him. The reptile emits a threatening, grumbling growl with his jaws agape to reveal his fangs to intimidate his opponent.

Second: The opponent approaches the Lizard, who was feeding on a deer carcass along with his pet American alligators and American crocodiles with his back facing him/her. He/she threatens the humanoid reptile, prompting the Lizard and the gators to turn around to confront the opponent. The Lizard, the gators, and crocs roar back at him, which in turn the opponent yells defiantly at the beast.

* * *

 **Intros**

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

 **Gorilla Grodd:** I hate reptiles more than anything else apart from the Flash.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Gorilla Grodd with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Time to break your jaws open!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed gorilla soldier carcass. Gorilla Grodd was approaching them.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Let me put you out of your misery, Doctor Connors.

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Grodd with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the tyrant of Gorilla City.

* * *

 **Starfire**

1st

 **Starfire:** What is the nature of your powers?

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Starfire with his jaws open, baring his fangs at her.

 **Starfire:** You remind me of Beast Boy…somewhat.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Starfire was approaching them.

 **Starfire:** You now face the Princess of Tamaran!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Starfire with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the Tamaran.

* * *

 **Bizarro**

1st

 **Bizarro:** Lizard man make Bizarro bad handbag.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Bizarro with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Bizarro:** Me set you free!

* * *

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Bizarro was approaching them.

 **Bizarro:** Bizarro taste worse.

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Bizarro with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the defective clone of Superman.

* * *

 **Green Lantern**

1st

 **Green Lantern:** You certainly got your arm back.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Hal Jordan with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Green Lantern:** But you've lost your brilliant mind.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Green Lantern was approaching them.

 **Green Lantern:** I know you're still somewhere in there, Dr. Connors! Fight the beast back!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Green Lantern with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Hal Jordan.

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

 **Doctor Fate:** I witnessed the horrific fate that has befallen upon you, Curt Connors.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Doctor Fate with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Doctor Fate:** One that you had brought upon yourself for playing god.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Doctor Fate was approaching them.

 **Doctor Fate:** I told you that failing to heed my warning brings dire consequences.

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Doctor Fate with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at him.

* * *

 **Darkseid**

1st

 **Darkseid:** Fighting me as a beast, Dr. Connors?

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Darkseid with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Darkseid:** Then die as a beast.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed Parademon. Darkseid was approaching them.

 **Darkseid:** Your bestial aggression is nothing against me, monster.

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Darkseid with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at him.

* * *

 **Supergirl**

1st

 **Supergirl:** Don't make me do this, Professor Connors!

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Supergirl with his jaws open, baring his fangs at her.

 **Supergirl:** Ok, Kara. Gotta think…what would Peter do in this situation?

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Supergirl was approaching them.

 **Supergirl:** Martha and Billy are worried sick for you! You're coming back to them whether you're aware of it or not!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Supergirl with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at Superman's cousin.

* * *

 **Superman**

1st

 **Superman:** I'm not that easy to hunt.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Superman with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Superman:** Let me show you how dangerous I really am.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Superman was approaching them.

 **Superman:** Stay away from Kara!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Superman with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the fallen Son of Krypton.

* * *

 **Swamp Thing**

1st

 **Swamp Thing:** You are an abomination to the Green, Lizard Man.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Swamp Thing with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Swamp Thing:** It's futile fighting against me, demon.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Swamp Thing was approaching them.

 **Swamp Thing:** You're reptile, yet you are a man. What are you?

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Swamp Thing with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the animated spirit of the swamp.

* * *

 **Hellboy**

1st

 **Hellboy:** You're like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Hellboy with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Hellboy:** Both man and monster…tragically screwed up.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Hellboy was approaching them.

 **Hellboy:** I understand what it's like to be a monster, but I have no choice but to put you down.

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Hellboy with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the heroic demon.

* * *

 **Mr. Freeze**

1st

 **Freeze:** You possess what I need to save my precious Nora.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Mr. Freeze with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Freeze:** But I need to collect a blood sample from you.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Mr. Freeze was approaching them.

 **Mr. Freeze:** I have nothing against you personally, Curt, but you are integral in creating a cure for Nora!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Mr. Freeze with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the frozen scientist.

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

1st

 **Sub-Zero:** Turn around, Cold-Blood. Your scales will not avail you in this fight.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Sub-Zero with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Sub-Zero:** You will not survive the cold tempest that I'll unleash upon you.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Sub-Zero was approaching them.

 **Sub-Zero:** You remind me of Reptile, and like him, you will lose against the best the Lin Kuei has to offer.

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Sub-Zero with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the Lin Kuei assassin.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

1st

 **Leonardo:** No point hiding in the shadows, monster.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Leonardo with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Leonardo:** Your bestiality will be the end of you.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Leonardo was approaching them.

 **Leonardo:** What have you done to Leatherhead?!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Leonardo with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the blue-masked mutant turtle.

* * *

 **Raphael**

1st

 **Raphael:** Hey buster! These sewers are our turf, not yours!

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Raphael with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Raphael:** Oh…that's cute, but that ain't gonna work on me, ya Mondo rip-off!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Raphael was approaching them.

 **Raphael:** Hope I am not too late to crash in the party, ya walking handbags!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Raphael with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the red-masked mutant turtle.

* * *

 **Donatello**

1st

 **Donatello:** You, Leatherhead, and I have so much in common that we should form a scientific reptile committee.

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Raphael with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Donatello:** After you have calmed down.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Donatello was approaching them.

 **Donatello:** First, Dr. Stockman…now you, Professor Connors… why do the idols I look up to turn into horrific monsters of their own making?

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Donatello with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the purple-masked mutant turtle.

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

1st

 **Michelangelo:** Leatherhead?! You've gotten smaller and skinnier!

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Michelangelo with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Michelangelo:** Dude, what the shell happened to you?!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Michelangelo was approaching them.

 **Michelangelo:** Hey! Give us bros back Leatherhead, or else we'll cowabunga you all!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Michelangelo with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the orange-masked mutant turtle.

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

1st

 **Ruby Rose:** You! What have you done to Professor Connors?!

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Ruby Rose with his jaws open, baring his fangs at her.

 **Ruby Rose:** In the name of justice, you'll pay for killing Mr. Connors!

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Ruby Rose was approaching them.

 **Ruby Rose:** No…Professor…it was you all along…but why…? Why? WHY?! Why did you do something so stupid and hurtful to yourself and your family?!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Ruby Rose with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the red-hooded Huntress.

* * *

 **Poison Ivy**

1st

 **Poison Ivy:** Anyone is welcome into my garden…

The **Lizard** growls threateningly at Poison Ivy with his jaws open, baring his fangs at her.

 **Poison Ivy:** …but hurt my babies, I'll have you exterminated.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Poison Ivy was approaching them.

 **Poison Ivy:** How sad…to think that you've traded your cute looks for your missing arm only to end up looking like a hideous dinosaur.

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Poison Ivy with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the plant woman.

* * *

 **Smaug**

1st

 **Smaug:** Well…lizard…I smell you. I hear your hiss…I sense your cold-blooded air. Where are you?

The **Lizard** climbs out from the sewers underneath and growls threateningly at Smaug with his jaws open, baring his fangs at him.

 **Smaug:** There you are, half-blooded abomination.

2nd

The **Lizard** is accompanied by American alligators and American crocodiles as he and his pets or "companions" are now feasting on a freshly killed horse carcass. Smaug was approaching them.

 **Smaug:** Foolish lizard…you think yourself as a dragon? To disobey me by denying me of my meal, which is rightfully mine?! I THINK NOT!

The **Lizard** and the American crocodilians turned around and glared angrily at Smaug with their insidious, sallow yellow-green eyes. Their jaws were caked crimson with blood when they roared back at the gigantic serpentine dragon towering above them.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

The Lizard stood up to his full height and unleashed his victorious roar before he glares at the camera with his eyes glowing ominously red. His tongue flickers in and out through his mouth erratically as he paces around the camera before crawling on all fours and lunging jaws opened wide towards it.


	17. Akame Part 1

**Akame**

(Part 1)

* * *

 **Age:** Teens

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Appearance:** Akame is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her Teigu, Murasame. After activating Murasame's trump card, she has faded red scars all over her body.

 **Title:** Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame

 **From:** Akame ga Kill

 **Voice:** Sora Amamiya (Japanese)/Molly Searcy (English)

* * *

 **Bio:** Originally sold to the Empire along with her sister Kurome to be trained as an assassin, Akame eventually defected to the rebels when she was sent to assassinate General Najenda, the leader of Night Raid and joined them to overthrow the corrupt monarchy.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Akame coolly walks onto the scene with the opponent taunting her. She unsheathes her Murasame and emotionlessly taunts back at her opponent, which prompts him/her to verbally shoot back at Akame, commencing the fight.

Second: Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed. She emotionlessly threatens her opponent, which the opponent verbally doesn't back down from her threat. Akame backs up her threat by inching her blade closer to her neck and then slicing it, shocking her opponent. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises. She proclaims her threat with her Teigu activated.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Aquaman**

1st

 **Aquaman** : I refuse to let my past in the Regime be the death of me!

 **Akame:** You cannot escape from your sins forever.

 **Aquaman:** I don't escape them, I confront them!

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** So much blood is on your evil hands, Arthur Curry. I doubt hiding in your kingdom will wash it all away.

 **Aquaman:** Everything I have done was for the protection of Atlantis! I no longer care what happens to the surface world since then.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** Only a fool like you would deny carrying the burden of the crimes that you have committed in the Regime.

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

1st

 **Atrocitus:** I do not need my Red Lantern to see bloodlust practically all over you, assassin.

 **Akame:** Then you should know what comes next, Atrocitus.

 **Atrocitus:** Choking you with your own blood is what happens next.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** If you're here to end me out of vengeance, don't bother.

 **Atrocitus:** Your victims demand justice for what you have done to them, Akame!

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** I already accepted full responsibility for the blood I spilled, but I can't say the same about you.

* * *

 **Atom**

1st

 **Atom:** Mind if I borrow your sword?

 **Akame:** The Murasame will only reject you and you will die.

 **Atom:** I am curious how it is so toxically fatal upon contact.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** To face me is to forfeit your life. Are prepared for that?

 **Atom:** As a superhero and scientist, I always put my life at risk, young lady.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** You have completely missed the point, Ray Palmer.

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

 **Bane:** My men and I are in need of a first-rate assassin working for us. You fit that bill perfectly.

 **Akame:** I'd rather die than to serve wicked lowlifes such as you.

 **Bane:** It's not wise to make Bane your enemy.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** Your venom will not avail you in your darkest hour.

 **Bane:** Why should I fear you when I can easily break you in half?

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** Because my venom will break your wicked spirit first, then I kill you.

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

 **Batman:** Killing is not how the Justice League operates.

 **Akame:** Such naivety and hesitance will only hasten your demise.

 **Batman:** Bloodshed will only beget more bloodshed to come.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** We finally meet, Batman.

 **Batman:** I have anticipated for that.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** It won't save you from what awaits you.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st

 **Black Adam:** You have signed your own death sentence defying me.

 **Akame:** I've already gotten used to signing many.

 **Black Adam:** Mehren admires your courage.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when drops from the sky and onto the scene with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** Murasame remembers all the lives it has taken, even that of gods.

 **Black Adam:** You cannot hope to overpower a god.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** No…one cut is all I require for your death.

* * *

 **Black Canary**

1st

 **Black Canary:** New rule, kid. No weapons.

 **Akame:** You remind me of Leone.

 **Black Canary:** There's more to combat than just blades and fists.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** The boss wants you in Night Raid.

 **Black Canary:** And if I refuse to go along with this group of yours?

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** Then I can't guarantee you that you'll remain alive for long.

* * *

 **Black Manta**

1st

 **Black Manta:** What hostile race you hail from?

 **Akame:** I am Akame of Night Raid.

 **Black Manta:** You remind me of Deathstroke.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** This is your last chance to turn around and run, Manta.

 **Black Manta:** Sorry to disappoint, miss, but I'll stay on course to destroy Atlantis to avenge my father.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** I have no choice but to slice you like a fish.

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

1st

 **Blue Beetle:** I am not liking the look you're giving me.

 **Akame:** Your armor…it's like Tatsumi's but different.

 **Blue Beetle:** I am kinda creeped out right now.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** Batman has sent me to further your training.

 **Blue Beetle:** He must be serious to be really sending in the big guns.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** You have no idea.

* * *

 **Brainiac**

1st

 **Brainiac:** You've gotten my full attention.

 **Akame:** Good. Then I can kill you with one cut.

 **Brainiac:** You have no hope in victory.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** Give us back our home or suffer Night Raid's vengeance.

 **Brainiac:** The probability of that outcome is very slim.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** That implies you'll still likely die soon.

* * *

 **Darkseid**

1st

 **Darkseid:** Submit to my rule, or face annihilation.

 **Akame:** I'd rather die by the Empire's hands rather than surrender to you.

 **Darkseid:** You'll be vaporized into nothing.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** Leave, or I'll drag you to hell.

 **Darkseid:** Such blasphemous talk coming from a mere mortal!

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** No one escapes death, not even gods, Darkseid.

* * *

 **Deadshot**

1st

 **Deadshot:** We both carry blood on our hands.

 **Akame:** Mine is to save the Empire from itself.

 **Deadshot:** Earning a profit is all that matters to me.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** You and I have unfinished business to settle, Mr. Lawton.

 **Deadshot:** Right on the money, sweetheart.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** About time we settle the score here and now.

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

 **Doctor Fate:** The Murasame's curse is gradually corrupting you from within.

 **Akame:** A burden that I am willing to bear for my friends.

 **Doctor Fate:** Even if it results in your eventual destruction?

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** Depart from me, or I will destroy you no matter how powerful you are.

 **Doctor Fate:** You can't change the course of your fate, Akame.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** I determine my own destiny, not you.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Your beautiful head will be quite the trophy to behold.

 **Akame:** Not before I deprive you of your own, beast.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** You cannot hide your own fear from me.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** Was it worth it attacking my team, and tormenting me with nightmares about Kurome, my sister?

 **Gorilla Grodd:** It was well worth the reward.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** Good for you because you have just incentivized me to poach you.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

1st

 **Leonardo:** I'll show you how well Master Splinter taught me and my brothers.

 **Akame:** How so?

 **Leonardo:** It's best to show it to you up close and personal.

2nd

Akame was silhouetted against the red moon when she falls from the sky and landing onto the arena with her Murasame already unsheathed.

 **Akame:** Turn back if you value your life, Leonardo.

 **Leonardo:** There's nothing a ninja turtle can't handle, Akame.

Akame inched her blade closer to her neck and then slices it, shocking her opponent as she activates her Teigu's trump card. She kneels down with the sword planted into the ground, with her voice becoming hauntingly distorted with several voices at once as she screams painfully. A dark mist appears around her as black markings comprised of words in an unknown language snake across her skin. Once she stopped screaming, red tribal streaks where black marks once snaked across appear on her legs, arms, and face. Opening her now red and black eyes, the black marks were circling within her crimson irises as the poisonous curse sets in, increasing her power tenfold.

 **Akame:** Then prove it to me.

* * *

 **Super Move**

 **One-Cut Killer -** Akame raises her sword over her head before swinging it downward. If she hits, Akame activates her Trump Card, covering her body with red markings, before sheathing Murasame, if her trump card wasn't already activated in the second intro. Akame then takes a step forward before dashing at the opponent at blinding speeds, drawing Murasame and cutting them with it in the process. Akame then returns to normal and sheathes Murasame, similar markings appearing on her foe before they collapse.


	18. Leone Part 1

**Leone**

(Part 1)

* * *

 **Age:** 20s

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Appearance:** Leone is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

When she transformed, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. When her teigu, Lionel, fused with her, her hair becomes longer, and ears a bit bigger, she also sports out lionlike feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance.

 **From:** Akame ga Kill

 **Voice:** Yū Asakawa (Japanese)/Allison Keith (English)

* * *

 **Bio:** Leone was one of the older members of the assassination group, Night Raid. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. Leone is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets which Night Raid is assigned to grew up in the slums of the Capital where she had worked in a massage parlor ever since childhood. She was apparently scouted by the Revolutionary Army after saving some slum children from a group of nobles who were abusing them for sport.

Leone was the first member of Night Raid to meet Tatsumi in the beginning of the story, offering to get him into the Imperial Army in exchange for a favor. Taking advantage of his naivety at the outset, she tricks him into treating her to dinner and drinks, and then swindles him out of his money. Later, she reappears and is revealed to be a member of Night Raid. After the confrontation at Aria's mansion is concluded, she recognizes Tatsumi's skills and tells him from now on he'll be a member of Night Raid, serving as a way of paying him back for her earlier conning.

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

First: Leone walks into the scene, activating her Lionelle Teigu, as she transforms into her more muscular, powerful were-lioness form. Her opponent taunts her, but she teases/roars back at them with her own taunt/threat while cracking her own knuckles to emphasize her power.

Second: Leone is seen licking blood on her right claw when she noticed her opponent thanks to her enhanced animal-like senses as she started to threaten/tease them. Her opponent was not scared by her threat and lashes out with his/her own threat. Leone slashes her claws down and gets into her fighting pose, taunting her opponent one last time before the fight commences.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Aquaman**

1st

 **Aquaman:** Don't think you can strut into Atlantis like you own my kingdom!

 **Leone:** The Queen of the Jungle does not recognize your authority, cutie.

 **Aquaman:** Then let's see who's the stronger monarch of the wild!

2nd

 **Leone:** The boss wants you sleeping with the fishes…permanently.

 **Aquaman:** I like to see you try, werebeast!

 **Leone:** Oh, I won't try…I'll kill you and feed you to the sharks!

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

1st

 **Atrocitus:** I find feline ferocity to be the most graceful and deadly out of all of the animal kingdom.

 **Leone:** Cute compliment, hottie, but you'll get the short end of my ferocity when I am done with you.

 **Atrocitus:** Very indicative of the primal fire burning brightly from you, lioness.

2nd

 **Leone:** Come to ask me on a date? Talk about bad timing.

 **Atrocitus:** I hoped you consider my proposition to you.

 **Leone:** I did, and my answer is…go to hell!

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

 **Bane:** The blood of kings run through me!

 **Leone:** That means nothing to me when I am the incarnation of the Beast King's power!

 **Bane:** Now that's the challenge I long for.

2nd

 **Leone:** Breaking the bat is paltry compared to killing monsters.

 **Bane:** I will break you in two.

 **Leone:** Good luck with that, beefcake.

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

 **Batman:** I know how to exactly defeat you.

 **Leone:** Uh-huh…and I am the Emperor of the Empire, thank you very much.

 **Batman:** This is not a game.

2nd

 **Leone:** Very daring to enter the lion's den, aren't you, pretty boy?

 **Batman:** This is my BatCave! You have trespassed into my home!

 **Leone:** Sorry, but this cave is now under my paws when I marked it as my territory.

* * *

 **Bizarro**

1st

 **Bizarro:** Bizarro think lion lady would make ugly girl.

 **Leone:** Man, you have the face not even a mother could love.

 **Bizarro:** Me make lion lady even uglier!

2nd

 **Leone:** Hold it, big guy.

 **Bizarro:** Me am Superman!

 **Leone:** Your head definitely has more than just loose screws.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st

 **Black Adam:** You have the gall to challenge a god.

 **Leone:** You're no more a god than a certain psycho ice lady.

 **Black Adam:** Such an insult will not fly in Kahndaq.

2nd

 **Leone:** You're just another corrupt asshole for me to maul.

 **Black Adam:** Kahndaq needed a strong ruler and I delivered it the prosperity it deserved.

 **Leone:** On the corpses of your victims that want your ass kicked!

* * *

 **Black Canary**

1st

 **Black Canary:** So what do you want to talk about, Leone?

 **Leone:** I'm gonna let my fists do the talking, Dinah.

 **Black Canary:** That sounds good to this gal.

2nd

 **Leone:** Cat vs. Bird. Just you and me.

 **Black Canary:** Just don't go screeching and crying when I sing you to deaf.

 **Leone:** Not before I pluck out your feathers, sweetheart.

* * *

 **Black Lightning**

1st

 **Black Lightning:** This is a good chance to learn something new.

 **Leone:** I've already learned to kill and fend for myself. Does that count?

 **Black Lightning:** Nope. Those are just the basics.

2nd

 **Leone:** Man, you've been outta shape for a long while.

 **Black Lightning:** I just got back into the swing of things, Leone.

 **Leone:** Yeah, you're in need of major refreshing.

* * *

 **Black Manta**

1st

 **Black Manta:** You're way out of your element here.

 **Leone:** I'm no ordinary lioness.

 **Black Manta:** Yes…you're exceptionally reckless and stupid.

2nd

 **Leone:** You should've joined Night Raid instead of angering me.

 **Black Manta:** Atlantis' destruction is my top priority, she-beast.

 **Leone:** Then you will have the first and last privilege of seeing me in Beast Mode, buster!

* * *

 **Catwoman**

1st

 **Catwoman:** Show me what you can do.

 **Leone:** Lion always trump house cat.

 **Catwoman:** Not always.

2nd

 **Leone:** I hope you're ready for a catfight with me, Selina.

 **Catwoman:** Keep in mind that just because I am a cat doesn't mean I meow out when things get rough!

 **Leone:** You're definitely Night Raid material, no doubt about it.

* * *

 **Cheetah**

1st

 **Cheetah:** You're too domesticated.

 **Leone:** Did you just diss the top big cat of the jungle?

 **Cheetah:** I'm more of the savage predator than you could ever be.

2nd

 **Leone:** You're no longer hunter, Cheetah. In my den, you are now the hunted.

 **Cheetah:** My claws will cut you down.

 **Leone:** I am gonna beat into your skull that I rule the jungle and you are beneath me.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Your challenge is amusing.

 **Leone:** Lions devour gorillas.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** You will find that I'm not one gorilla you should devour.

2nd

 **Leone:** Let me show you the true King of the Jungle, Grodd.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Your power will belong to me.

 **Leone:** The only thing you will be getting are my claws and teeth!

* * *

 **Cyborg**

1st

 **Cyborg:** They say the best offense is a good defense.

 **Leone:** Good thing that I have both to rip you to shreds, tin man.

 **Cyborg:** You're gonna be terminated before that.

2nd

 **Leone:** You know who you are, Victor. You're better than this.

 **Cyborg:** I am doing this so that there won't be another Metropolis.

 **Leone:** I don't know about that, but you are in a dire need of a reboot.

* * *

 **Darkseid**

1st

 **Darkseid:** Granny Goodness will be pleased to have you recruited for the Furies.

 **Leone:** Sorry, Stone Face. I am already booked with Night Raid and that's not gonna change anytime soon.

 **Darkseid:** Defiance to Darkseid means annihilation.

2nd

 **Leone:** I have never been a big believer in gods. Less so for the evil ones.

 **Darkseid:** You'll be crushed to dust for harboring such unbelief.

 **Leone:** When I'm done, you will be bleeding on the ground begging me not to devour you!

* * *

 **Deadshot**

1st

 **Deadshot:** Gonna purr for me?

 **Leone:** How about after I poach your guts and leave your entrails out for the vultures to feast on?

 **Deadshot:** Now that hurts.

2nd

 **Leone:** You're better off joining Night Raid.

 **Deadshot:** What's in it for me?

 **Leone:** A bigger paycheck from the boss.

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

 **Doctor Fate:** You don't belong in this dimension.

 **Leone:** Thank you very much for the info I already know, dumbass.

 **Doctor Fate:** Watch your tongue, ingrate!

2nd

 **Leone:** Not a good idea to keep this lion caged, bucket head.

 **Doctor Fate:** Your fate rests in my hands, she-beast.

 **Leone:** You do realize that you're in the cage with me.

* * *

 **Flash**

1st

 **Flash:** Gotta say. Love the tail.

 **Leone:** Ooohhh…why's that, handsome?

 **Flash:** I-i-it looks…cute on you.

2nd

 **Leone:** I'm not that easy to catch.

 **Flash:** No way you can outrun me, lady.

 **Leone:** Rule Number 1 for assassins: Never get captured by the enemy.

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

1st

 **Green Arrow:** Looking at you makes me like I am in a freaky zoo.

 **Leone:** Let me guess. You had a run-in with a talking gorilla, a murderous she-cheetah, and a dinosaur man.

 **Green Arrow:** That's just the beginning of it.

2nd

 **Leone:** I can dodge your arrows.

 **Green Arrow:** I am sharply accurate in my shots.

 **Leone:** How about when I get up close and personal with you?

* * *

 **Scarecrow**

1st

 **Scarecrow:** I'll teach you the true meaning of fear, kitten.

 **Leone:** Tough luck with that, scrawny. I have nothing to fear.

 **Scarecrow:** Hit a nerve, didn't I?

2nd

 **Leone:** Lions are fearless and peerless in the animal kingdom.

 **Scarecrow:** Even top predators fear other animals in the wild.

 **Leone:** More like the other way around, matchstick.

* * *

 **Super Move:**

 **Lion Claw Thrust!** – Leone does two punches, followed by a tackle. If she tackles her opponent, Leone clenches her fists as she goes berserk with shadow of a roaring lion appearing behind her as she fuses with her Teigu, Lionelle. She quickly transforms into a more feral werelioness and then pummels them with a fierce onslaught of powerful punches before unsheathing her claws to gouge out their eyes and viciously bite down on their throats. Leone then grabs and throws them into the air. She smirks as she pulls back her fist and let it rip with a punch that blew a bloody hole in their stomachs.


	19. Tatsumi Part 1

**Tatsumi**

(Part 1)

 **Age:** Teens

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance:** Tatsumi is a young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He used to wear a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots, but later changes his outfit and now has a more traditional white assassin jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath.

Having been trained in the way of the sword and hand-to-hand combat since he was young, Tatsumi has had a fairly lean muscular physique. After training for one month while the Night Raid base was being relocated, he seems to have bulked up enough for Esdeath to notice and comment upon the change.

Upon activating his Teigu, Tatsumi is covered in armor similar to the one of which his late teacher used to wear. Tatsumi's armor is far lighter to suit his fighting style, although the long cape has not changed. After Incursio evolved to grant Tatsumi greater power the armor has now slimmed down to a more streamlined aerodynamic sporting longer horns, four eyes reminiscent to tyrant with hooked claws on its fingers and toes while finally losing the long coat and replacing it with two long black tassels with fuzzed ends dangling off them.

Due to having fused with Incursio, Tatsumi has slowly begun to take on the physical qualities of its design motif Tyrant. After its evolution, he sported a single red eye with cross slit pupil at the center, with the cowlick having disappeared entirely. After having invoked it a second time, Tatsumi has degraded further into a more draconian form. The right side of his face now sporting a more scaly reptilian appearance with a massive horn jutting out the top back of his head, with his right hand taking on similar features sporting tusk-like fingernails and segmented skin plates. Upon using it a third time, a pair of horns have sprouted from both sides of Tatsumi's head along with his hands gaining more reptilian features.

After the final evolution from Incursio's armor, Tatsumi loses all physical traits of a human. His draconian features become more defined, scales now cover his entire body, and his mouth has formed into a dragon's, sporting sharp and jagged teeth. During this final change to his appearance, even Shikoutazer's scanning system no longer recognizes Tatsumi as a 'human'.

And once Tatsumi was finally consumed by Incursio, his body changed to host Incursio's soul. Tatsumi changes into a massive dragon, becoming the size of a building. Unlike Incursio's original body, Tatsumi's form as a dragon is smaller, possesses wings, and has more red eyes. It is no longer possible to distinguish Tatsumi from a Danger Beast.

 **From:** Akame ga Kill

 **Voice:** Sōma Saitō **(Japanese)** / Corey Hartzog **(English)**

* * *

 **Bio:** Tatsumi is a young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened.

After learning of the corruption and evil of the Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He used to be the owner of the Teigu Incursio until he was fused with it and became a dragon. He had sworn to use this opportunity to take down the Empire in its entirety.

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

 **First:** Tatsumi sped into the arena wearing Incursio's armor before skidding to a stop and twirls his Neunote spear before pointing his blade at his opponent. After his opponent is finished speaking, he stabs the shaft of his Neunote onto the ground, creating a miniature crater in the ground as he taunts them.

 **Second:** Tatsumi walks as his unassuming normal self while wielding his Incursio key in its sheath. He taunts his opponent while unsheathing his short sword. His opponent taunts back at him, which prompts Tatsumi to transform into Incursio as he glares back at them with a final threat at them.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Aquaman**

 **1** **st**

 **Aquaman:** You're in way over your head challenging an Atlantean.

 **Tatsumi:** I'm here to give you a reality check of what's happening outside your kingdom.

 **Aquaman:** The surface world is no longer my concern, boy.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** You sold out Atlantis in appeasing the Regime.

 **Aquaman:** I had to think about the long-term survival of my people.

 **Tatsumi:** Your people despise you for being complicit with the evil when you should have fought back!

* * *

 **Atom**

 **1** **st**

 **Atom:** You're emitting quite the unique signature.

 **Tatsumi:** You can thank Incursio for that.

 **Atom:** Maybe a demonstration from your armor is in order.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** I wanna see if you can hold up against me.

 **Atom:** Size matters not in this fight.

 **Tatsumi:** Allow me to prove you wrong.

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

 **1** **st**

 **Atrocitus:** There is much rage in you.

 **Tatsumi:** True, but rage alone doesn't win battles.

 **Atrocitus:** That makes you a coward in my eyes.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** You really need to calm down before you hurt someone.

 **Atrocitus:** I am in no mood to heed your prattle, boy!

 **Tatsumi:** Incursio will make you whether you hate it or otherwise.

* * *

 **Bane**

 **1** **st**

 **Bane:** You're weak and powerless behind that armor.

 **Tatsumi:** Don't lecture me about being powerless when you can't do jack without your venom.

 **Bane:** You have just said your last words, little man.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** You only have two choices: surrender or die.

 **Bane:** I rather die than to live with the shame of being defeated by you!

 **Tatsumi:** Doesn't matter because either way, you will suffer for your evil.

* * *

 **Batman**

 **1** **st**

 **Batman:** It's not too late to deviate from your path of bloodshed.

 **Tatsumi:** Somebody has to walk down that path to bring justice back into this world.

 **Batman:** It will only sow chaos, not order.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** What's the point of ambushing in the middle of the night?

 **Batman:** I need to know what you're capable of.

 **Tatsumi:** Be wary of what you wish for, Batman.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

 **1** **st**

 **Black Adam:** You are everything that speaks of dishonesty as an assassin!

 **Tatsumi:** You're not the shining example of honesty yourself, hypocrite.

 **Black Adam:** Begone from Kahndaq!

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** I have a job to do for Night Raid and that's taking you down.

 **Black Adam:** Kahndaq stands by her leader, against you.

 **Tatsumi:** That hasn't stopped me from killing tyrants before.

* * *

 **Black Canary**

 **1** **st**

 **Black Canary:** Ready to do your training with me, kid?

 **Tatsumi:** I was born ready. Don't hold anything back!

 **Black Canary:** It's more about technique than just power to consider.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** Why are you out here?

 **Black Canary:** Batman sent me here to tell you an important message.

 **Tatsumi:** Can it wait until we settle this out?

* * *

 **Black Lightning**

 **1** **st**

 **Black Lightning:** Were you the one that cleaned up the South Side?

 **Tatsumi:** Yes, that was me.

 **Black Lightning:** I appreciate you taking the time to help.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** Ready for this, Lightning?

 **Black Lightning:** I'm aching to get back into shape since I've not been in the business for so long.

 **Tatsumi:** Only one way to find out if you still have it or not.

* * *

 **Black Manta**

 **1** **st**

 **Black Manta:** So you're an assassin turned hero?

 **Tatsumi:** Sounds about right.

 **Black Manta:** What a waste of material.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** You murder Aquaman, but what is next for you after that?

 **Black Manta:** The fall of Atlantis will be next.

 **Tatsumi:** Leave them out of this!

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

 **1** **st**

 **Blue Beetle:** Your armor looks really badass.

 **Tatsumi:** Thanks, but it is not just for show.

 **Blue Beetle:** Let's see if it stacks up to the Scarab.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** Turn back around if you want to avoid an early grave.

 **Blue Beetle:** Whoa, turn down the serious meter, bro.

 **Tatsumi:** This is not a game, Jamie. This is life or death.

* * *

 **Brainiac**

 **1** **st**

 **Brainiac:** I am curious about your Teigu and how you wield its power.

 **Tatsumi:** Over my dead body!

 **Brainiac:** Then it's to the dissection table for you.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** Why so eager for my demise if you're so powerful?

 **Brainiac:** You're a threat to my collection.

 **Tatsumi:** Which will make your death all the more sweeter.

* * *

 **Flash**

 **1** **st**

 **Flash:** You think you're faster enough?

 **Tatsumi:** I can hold my own.

 **Flash:** I'll be running circles around you.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** Joining the Regime was a costly mistake, Flash.

 **Flash:** I've worked hard to move over from that.

 **Tatsumi:** Show me the fruits of that and then we can talk of redemption.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

 **1** **st**

 **Gorilla Grodd:** I can't read your mind.

 **Tatsumi:** Incursio shields me from your mental intrusion.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Then I'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** Why lower yourself working for Brainiac?

 **Gorilla Grodd:** He offered me a better deal.

 **Tatsumi:** I thought you wanted to rule the world, not be someone's lackey.

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

 **1** **st**

 **Captain Cold:** Who are you?

 **Tatsumi:** I am just an assassin trying to save my village.

 **Captain Cold:** That's a big oxymoron.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** Don't go down this treacherous path.

 **Captain Cold:** Spare me the negotiations and appeals, kid.

 **Tatsumi:** Your sister would be saddened to see you like this.

* * *

 **Cyborg**

 **1** **st**

 **Cyborg:** If you had any common sense, you'd have gone home.

 **Tatsumi:** Nope…this world needs to have its filth cleaned out by Night Raid.

 **Cyborg:** The only filth here is YOU!

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** Justice is no longer on your side, Victor.

 **Cyborg:** The Regime is making a comeback.

 **Tatsumi:** Hopefully, this beating you make you see the error of your ways.

* * *

 **Enchantress**

 **1** **st**

 **June Moore:** Go back to your boss and tell her she's making a mistake in making me your target!

 **Tatsumi:** You need help with your powers, June.

 **Enchantress:** You heard the lady, boy. When she says no…she means it!

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** I know you're in there, witch!

 **Enchantress:** How perceptive of you.

 **Tatsumi:** It's my mission to exorcise you out of June.

* * *

 **Joker**

 **1** **st**

 **Joker:** Do you really think I'd just be a pushover?

 **Tatsumi:** I've killed more dangerous psychos than you'll ever be.

 **Joker:** Hah…then the joke will be on you.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** I'm going to murder you, Joker!

 **Joker:** Uh oh…Batsy won't be too happy to hear what you did to Uncle Joker.

 **Tatsumi:** Trust me…he won't know because I don't subscribe to his philosophy.

* * *

 **Robin**

 **1** **st**

 **Robin:** Should I kill you, or cripple you?

 **Tatsumi:** None of the above, Damien.

 **Robin:** Wrong answer.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** You have the right material to be in Night Raid.

 **Robin:** I'm not somebody's errant boy!

 **Tatsumi:** Yet you served Superman.

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **1** **st**

 **Yang:** You're quite the heartstopper, lady killer.

 **Tatsumi:** I am touched by the compliment, firecracker.

 **Yang:** Hehehe…thanks, but you can call me "sir"!

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** You remind me a lot of Leone.

 **Yang:** Yeah…I heard she's quite the blonde bombshell like myself.

 **Tatsumi:** In more ways than one.

* * *

 **Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **1** **st**

 **Ragna:** You know that armor kinda makes me pissed off.

 **Tatsumi:** Oh, is there something wrong with Incursio that you care to enlighten me about before I cut you down?

 **Ragna:** You look almost like that insufferable Hakumen bastard!

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** The boss wants you, Ragna.

 **Ragna:** I thought I already told her to screw off!

 **Tatsumi:** You shouldn't have said that.

* * *

 **Smaug**

 **1** **st**

 **Smaug:** You think you can sneak close to my presence undetected, Night Raider?

 **Tatsumi:** I am here to avenge the lives you have needlessly ended in your lust for gold.

 **Smaug:** You will avenge nothing, boy.

 **2** **nd**

 **Tatsumi:** Night Raid has deemed you the perfect candidate to be brought to justice!

 **Smaug:** I have laid low warriors of old and gods alike. I instill terror into the hearts of mortals. I am King Under the Mountain!

 **Tatsumi:** And I am the Dragon of Night Raid that will put an end to your miserable existence, Smaug the Greedy!

* * *

 **Super Move**

 **Tyrant Evolution -** Tatsumi charges forward and slashes the opponent with Neuntote. If he hits, Tatsumi forcefully evolves Incursio into a more draconian form, complete with wings, before summoning Neuntote to his hand and flying at the opponent. Tatsumi then rushes past the opponent multiple times, cutting them up with Neuntote each time, before soaring high into the air above them. Tatsumi then evolves Incursio again into a more powerful dragon-like form of the Tyrant and diving down at the opponent with Neuntote pointed downward, impaling his opponent with the spear hard enough to release a powerful shockwave from the force of the blow.


	20. Lubbock Part 1

**Lubbock**

(Part 1)

 **Age:** Teens

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance:** Lubbock was a young man with shoulder-length green hair that covers his left eye, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He was occasionally seen wearing a long black coat. When in battle, he wore his Teigu (Cross Tail) on his hands.

 **From:** Akame ga Kill

 **Voice:** Yoshitsugu Matsuoka **(Japanese)** /Tyler Galindo **(English)**

* * *

 **Bio:** Lubbock was a member of the assassin group Night Raid. In The Empire's Capital, his cover was as an owner of a bookstore. He was an easygoing person who tended to be a pervert from time to time, including trying to peep on Leone while she was bathing. Despite this, he was careful not to let this get in the way of battle when fighting females. His playful and optimistic nature showed even during fights, and he would often tease his enemies and brag about his abilities. However, he was not too arrogant and was always ready to flee if he had too much of a disadvantage in battle.

He was incredibly loyal to Night Raid as he refused to betray them even after being tortured by Syura, claiming that his love for Najenda helped him withstand any pain.

Lubbock was the 4th son born into a wealthy merchant family in a region of the Empire. During his childhood, he met Najenda, who had just moved into the region for the time. Falling in love at first sight, he left the life he had to get closer to Najenda and joined the army. Using his talent, Lubbock rose through the ranks to the point where he could serve and be by her side. He would also join her in her defection to the rebellion, even going as far as to risk his life to change the military records of both him and her to K.I.A.

Lubbock appeared during the mission to assassinate Aria and her parents, creating a net out of his Teigu's threads for his group to stand on. Later, he was introduced to the newly recruited Tatsumi while trying to peep on Leone. In Night Raid's hideout, his main function was to keep watch of the perimeter which he did using his threads. He defended the base during the bandits' attack and Dr. Stylish's invasion. During Night Raid's battle against the Jaegers, Lubbock was assigned as the lookout who would keep Esdeath from reaching the battlefield, though he ended up not being involved in combat. After the battle, he reattached Leone's arm which was cut off by Kurome.

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

 **First:** Lubbock walks on a huge, widespread web suspended in the air made out of wire strings. He jumps down onto the arena and with the flick of his gloved hand, he pulls the strings back into his gloves. After his opponent finishes taunting, Lubbock teases/taunts them.

 **Second:** Lubbock rolls onto the arena and he flashes out his strings from his gloves through his fingers. He taunts his opponent while he directs his strings to form into whatever weapon he chooses. After his opponent finishes their line, he points his created weapon towards them and taunts them back.

* * *

 **Intros**

 **Aquaman**

 **1st**

 **Aquaman:** How dare you disrespect the queen of Atlantis with your perverted flirting!

 **Lubbock:** Oi...Oi...you should really blame your wife for being such the beautiful pearl of the seven seas.

 **Aquaman:** No one commits adultery towards my wife and lives to tell the tale!

 **2nd**

 **Lubbock:** Hey, Triton. Do you have any lovely, gorgeous mermaids that you won't mind me dating?

 **Aquaman:** Like I let a young ruffian like you have your way with Atlantis's daughters.

Lubbock: Young ladies are more attracted to ruffians like me than old farts like you.

* * *

 **Black Canary**

 **1st**

 **Black Canary:** You look like a punk.

Lubbock: An attractive one, mind you. You look kinda lonely for a such a cute bird.

 **Black Canary:** Be warned, this bird eats perverts like you for breakfast.

 **2nd**

 **Lubbock:** Hey, baby... I don't wanna ruin your polished skin. So why don't you hang out with me and forget this ever happened, doll?

 **Black Canary:** Not ever happening when I destroy you, you sleazeball.

 **Lubbock:** Now that's hurtful...and I love it!

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

 **1** **st**

 **Green Arrow:** So you were the punk that stalked my wife and tried to flirt her into a forced date!

 **Lubbock:** Flirting, yes. Stalking her…not exactly.

 **Green Arrow:** You've just made it worse for yourself.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** Hey, Oliver! You look like perfect Night Raid material to join us.

 **Green Arrow:** I can't stand working with another league of assassins, let alone a perverted one like you that tried to hit on my wife!

 **Lubbock:** Well, your loss. One that you won't live to regret.

* * *

 **Red Hood**

 **1** **st**

 **Red Hood:** Stand aside, clown.

 **Lubbock:** I've been called worse for my choice in disguises.

 **Red Hood:** I'll dress you up in your own blood.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** Dude, can't you just let go of your grudge against Bats for once and see everything has fallen apart?

 **Red Hood:** That's why I'll kill off every filth and finish what Batman couldn't stomach to do!

 **Lubbock:** Doing it for your own selfish interests makes you no better than the Jaegars.

* * *

 **Robin**

 **1** **st**

 **Robin:** I'll cut through your strings, punk!

 **Lubbock:** They'll slice you faster than you can do to them, kid.

 **Robin:** Don't underestimate the son of the Demon!

 **2nd**

 **Lubbock:** Normally, this is the part where I am supposed to kill you for interfering in Night Raid's job.

 **Robin:** So what's stopping you? Cowardice, or the realization that the odds have been stacked against you?

 **Lubbock:** Nope…the boss wants you to join Night Raid. And I am here to convince you just that.

* * *

 **Starfire**

 **1** **st**

 **Starfire:** Every battle is an adventure.

 **Lubbock:** You'd think otherwise if you saw what Night Raid has to put up with.

 **Starfire:** Some stories are better than others.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** You're smoking hot!

 **Starfire:** Is that some sort of fashion statement towards me?

 **Lubbock:** Yes, both literally and figuratively, princess.

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

 **1** **st**

 **Sub-Zero:** You may retreat without dishonor.

 **Lubbock:** I wouldn't be worthy in the boss's eyes if I just turned tail and ran like a freaking coward.

 **Sub-Zero:** You will withdraw or be buried here.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** Look, I have nothing against you personally, man.

 **Sub-Zero:** Yet you sometimes recoil at my powers.

 **Lubbock:** Let's just say that a certain ice-wielding general left a bitter taste in my mouth for ice-related powers.

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

 **1** **st**

 **Captain Cold:** No amount of strings you put up will stop this ice gun from putting you on ice.

 **Lubbock:** My strings can cut through the most solid icebergs. Keep that in mind.

 **Captain Cold:** Whatever.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** If you're looking to honor your sister's memory, Night Raid has a place for you to do so.

 **Captain Cold:** I heard you guys have problems with ice users though.

 **Lubbock:** No, our problem is just with Esdeath, not you.

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

 **1** **st**

 **Michelangelo:** Dude, what's the cool thing you do with the strings from your gloves?

 **Lubbock:** It's my Teigu doing its thing of stringing bad guys up for justice.

 **Michelangelo:** Awesome! Can it make you swing like Spider Man?!

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** For a ninja, you're quite the goofball, and that's not good for you.

 **Michelangelo:** I am the grandmaster when it comes to multi-tasking between fun and seriousness, bro!

 **Lubbock:** You'll be killed quick if you can't take things seriously for once.

* * *

 **Poison Ivy**

 **1** **st**

 **Poison Ivy:** What brings you to my garden, pretty boy?

 **Lubbock:** You're sexy and cute, except for your monstrous pets and the fact that you exploited men as your food source.

 **Poison Ivy:** Don't even think about cutting up my babies with your strings.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** Look, lady, I would have fallen for you if it weren't for one teeny problem.

 **Poison Ivy:** Didn't have time to fix my hair.

 **Lubbock:** More like I am quite allergic to pollen.

* * *

 **Joker**

 **1** **st**

 **Joker:** Why so serious?

 **Lubbock:** You took the fun out of comedy with your deranged lunacy.

 **Joker:** That's where the punchline is, kiddo!

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** You're even worse than Zank when it comes to the psycho department.

 **Joker:** I'm a threat to pretty much everyone.

 **Lubbock:** My strings will do more than just cut your damned grin off.

* * *

 **Powergirl**

 **1** **st**

 **Powergirl:** I don't believe we've met before.

 **Lubbock:** The name's Lubbock, the handsomest hunk of Night Raid at your service.

 **Powergirl:** We will see how well you hold up.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** *Whistle* Damn…you have such awesome watermelons!

 **Powergirl:** Want me to gouge your eyes out, you perverted dog?!

 **Lubbock:** Welp, too late for that now cuz' it just burned into my memory!

* * *

 **Supergirl**

 **1** **st**

 **Supergirl:** Your weapon of choice looks very questionable, Lubbock.

 **Lubbock:** Ah come on, Kara. It's not what you think it is.

 **Supergirl:** No…even worse.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** Hey, babe…I am not here to hurt you. Me and the boss just want to talk to you.

 **Supergirl:** Then how come your strings are out when you said you wanted to talk to me?!

 **Lubbock:** Because a hysterical, freaked out Kryptonian is the last thing anyone needs right now.

* * *

 **Superman**

 **1** **st**

 **Superman:** You have a lot of crimes to answer for your traitorous track record.

 **Lubbock:** You're the kettle calling the pot black when you have betrayed justice for your personal grievances, Clark.

 **Superman:** It's because of my weakness that Lois died, and Metropolis was devastated!

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** Pathetic that you deceived yourself into believing the excuses for the atrocities you've committed.

 **Superman:** You've allowed Bruce to feed you with lies that had brought down the global security I've worked so hard to build!

 **Lubbock:** That blame lies solely upon you, and no one else but you.

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

 **1** **st**

 **Wonder Woman:** Your deception and traps won't work against me.

 **Lubbock:** I have more ways to skin a cat, princess.

 **Wonder Woman:** Have you forgotten that I am an Amazon?

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** I hate to tarnish your royalty than it already is.

 **Wonder Woman:** The Regime will rise once more.

 **Lubbock:** You should probably go back to your lavishing jail cell.

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

 **1** **st**

 **Ruby:** Your weapon's quite…frail to say the least.

 **Lubbock:** Don't judge a book by its cover.

 **Ruby:** Let's see if it can stand up to my precious Crescent Rose.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** How does a girl like you manage to wield such an unwieldy weapon?

 **Ruby:** That's coming from a guy that can walk on very sharp strings.

 **Lubbock:** At least, my Cross Tail is more versatile than your scythe.

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **1** **st**

 **Yang Xiao Long:** Looks like you got stringed up into this mess.

 **Lubbock:** I am gonna forget I ever heard that.

 **Yang Xiao Long:** Comedy is so underappreciated these days.

 **2** **nd**

 **Lubbock:** Hey, babe! Are you interested in having a boyfriend?

 **Yang Xiao Long:** As long as you don't slice off my hair, I'm game if you can beat me.

 **Lubbock:** Now that's one hot ticket I can't afford to pass up on!

* * *

 **Super Move**

 **Morbid Snare!** – Lubbock molds his wire strings into an axe and slams it onto his opponent. If he hits, then he inflicts multiple slashing wounds onto his opponent with the bladed portion of his weapon. He then forms his own body armor made out of the said strings along with strengthening his fists with them. He goes onto the offensive by uppercutting the opponent right in the chin, sending them flying before he utilizes a stronger type of thread to activate his Trump Card, Realm-Cutting Thread. He ensnares his suspended opponent in a web made out of this thread, restraining all of their limbs with the strings slowly cutting deep into their skin and bone. Lubbock subtly flicks his wrists and the threads slices his opponent into many bloody pieces with blood raining all over the arena.


	21. Bonus DLC Character 1

**BONUS Injustice DLC Character**

 **Alias:** Dragon Kensei

 **Real Name:** Anenokoji

 **Age:** Possibly in his late 30's or early 40's

 **Race:** Human (formerly)/Dragonoid (currently)

 **Faction:** Samurai

 **Gender:** Male

 **Universe:** _For Honor_ franchise

 **Voice:** Takaya Kuroda **(Japanese)** /Charlie Adler **(English)**

 **Appearance:** Over the hakama, the cloth clothing they wear under all their armor, the Kensei wears a lacquered wooden cuirass and a gray sleeveless coat on top of this. A katana and wakizashi can be seen sheathed at his waist under his obi sash, although they are not used in combat in-game.

The Kensei can always be easily identified thanks to their massive sode that hang off their shoulders. Their kabuto has a crescent crest at its forehead. Their face mask is known as Mempo. It is constructed from iron and/or leather and covers the face from the nose to the chin. The Kensei's Mempo, in particular, is red with a lacquered finish, featuring a mustache, a soul patch and fierce teeth, meant to serve as both protection and an effective method of intimidation against foes.

Anenokoji's armor is more distinctive and customized with indigo armor plates with golden yellow patches of impressions resembling scales on the shoulder pads, chest plate, and waist plates. All of the plates are outfitted with fang-like spikes. The Japanese character of the dragon, inscribed in black ink, is etched into the middle of the chestplate. His face mask is not the typical Mempo found on most Kensei warriors. Instead, his resembles more of a red skull with the mouthguard looking more like dragon teeth. The biggest eye-catching feature is his kabuto that has the ornamentally-decorated head crest of the eight-headed, green dragon complete with eight finned tails at the back of his helmet. His armor set is partially inspired by the Orochi class warriors with his facemask bearing similarities to theirs for example. His nodachi is named "Hebi no Kiba" with the inspiration being that of the violet eight-headed, winged serpent dragon of Japanese mythology. It was said the blade was forged from the fang of the very beast's middle head that has the potent magical venom to kill a god. Those who wielded the "Hebi no Kiba" katana are often enveloped in an intimidating, vengeful aura that would stricken their enemies' souls with unimaginable fear like that of the eight-headed, winged hydra slain long ago.

After his transformation, his armor is more organic with the plates replaced by actual serpent scales and the fang-like spikes grew sharper and longer. The coloration of the armor is dark violet with streaks of crimson. The eight-headed dragon head crest becomes alive as actual writhing serpentine beasts. His eyes have become slit and sallow not unlike that of a snake. His facemask permanently became his movable snout and jaws. Yellow scales and sharp eagle-like talons formed on his hands and fingers and his feet had become beast-like. Most notably are the enormous, cobalt bat-like wings supported by yellow-scaled limbs that have sprouted from his back. He also has long scaly, lizard-like indigo tail formed behind him.

* * *

 **Bio:** The living incarnations of Bushidō, the samurai way of the warrior, or as close as one can get. Masters of multiple martial arts, they are trained from infancy to fight and die for their emperor or their fellow samurai without asking why. Kensei wear heavy armor and fight with the nodachi, a longer version of the katana that cleaves enemies in a few elegant and powerful strikes. Kensei spend their lives fighting and training as they strive to attain a level of perfection few other warriors can ever hope to achieve.

Anenokoji was a Kensei, and Daimyo allied with Ayu, and with an unusual fondness in snakes and how they're reborn after shedding their skin. He was the commander previously in charge of defending Fort Hikomaru from the Warborn that invaded his shores. Using unorthodox methods such as using elephants to trample the Vikings to death or having his Orochi drop boxes of deadly vipers onto the unsuspected Vikings within castles, Anenokoji not only successfully drove the invaders out from his fortress, but also displayed an unusual streak of sadism when he stabbed into the Viking Warlord eight times with the sword's poison killing him slowly right in front of the Vikings' eyes. This earned him the nickname "The Eight Serpent Demon" from both enemies and allies alike. However, he was blindsided by the news of the Emperor's death. Like all Daimyo that Apollyon had captured, he rejected Apollyon's invitation and a Lawbringer was about to execute him until Apollyon intervened. After Seijuro and four more Daimyo were spared and taken away, Apollyon examined the lone captured Daimyo and tried to pry out his reasons for fighting. His only words he said were,

"I am **death.** "

The tone was cold and emotionless. They eerily resembled the earlier words muttered by Apollyon to Ayu, which made Apollyon take pause. She felt something about this man that was very unsettling even to her when she looked into his yellowish eyes. She saw no emotion in them, which she swore bear resemblance to that of a hungry snake staring at her. Afterwards, Apollyon recognized Anenokoji as a viper, whose true intent was concealed within his hidden fangs, and ordered him to be dropped into The Myre. After Ayu killed the other three rogue Daimyo, only he and his men remained. Ayu, Momiji, Okuma, and The Orochi, Nagamasa were expecting much resistance from Anenokoji, but, however, they were astonished to find none from his camp as his soldiers allowed them in without a fight. An even greater surprise awaited in the entrance of the former Kaiyo Kabe as Anenokoji bowed and submitted, acknowledging Ayu to be the true heiress to the throne rather than challenging her.

The four were suspicious of his willingness to ally with them as they couldn't read his intentions. They intended to question him of his reasons, but the newfound threat of Apollyon and the mounting instability of the Dawn Empire under Seijuro's reign gained top precedence, forcing them to rely on Anenokoji and his forces in order to mount a viable coup against Seijuro. Only Nagamasa remained wary of Anenokoji.

After Seijuro was bested by The Orochi, Ayu appointed Seijuro and Anenokoji as two of her commanders. Anenokoji helped the other disgruntled warriors lead the charge against Apollyon and the Blackstone Legion. It was there that The Orochi learned of a disturbing prophecy from the dying Apollyon that he had defeated in the fierce duel.

Apollyon muttered, "The yellow serpent will reemerge from the inferno as the eight-headed dragon…Orochi."

When Nagamasa relayed the dark revelation to his cohorts, their suspicions of Anenokoji grew further, though they decided to keep it to themselves not wishing to sow further distrust among the ranks of the recovering Dawn Empire. Anenokoji, on the other hand, remained difficult to read out for a long time.

It wasn't until the appearance of the Wu Lin from ancient China two years later that his true colors have been revealed after the scales of his façade have shed away.

With the recovering world of the West now thrown into utter chaos by the invading Wu Lin from the East, the Dawn Empire was stretched thin and wide in terms of resources and manpower with the Samurai having to fight off large hordes of Chinese armies. The newly reformed Iron Legion and the Warborn had their own issues securing their borders with the Wu Lin right at their doorsteps. During this time, Okuma was murdered by mysterious assailants and weeks later, Momiji was found dead in her home with her throat slashed open.

Confused and infuriated by the murder of their closest friends and confidantes, Empress Ayu and Nagamasa thought that the Wu Lin had the gall to resort to underhanded, cowardly tactics. This was further complicated by the fact that the Samurai had found evidence seemingly pointing to the Vikings being in alignment with the Wu Lin. They were not alone as the Iron Legion also accused the Warborn of going back on their alliance by clandestinely murdering their best warriors and tacticians to weaken them out of political gain. Both also accused the Wu Lin for being the main perpetrator of the chaos. The Warborn and the Wu Lin didn't take the accusations from them well either. The Warborn and the Wu Lin agreed to a temporary alliance, but even that proved to be demolished when Huang the Jiang Jun was found dead with the knife belonging to the Vikings struck into his neck.

The Warborn were soon besieged on two fronts; by the alliance of the Dawn Empire and the Iron Legion on one side, and the Wu Lin on the other.

Anenokoji was strangely absent from the conflict for a long period of time, but everyone was too busy fighting the Warborn and the Wu Lin to really take notice. All, except for Seijuro, Nagamasa, Helvar, and Stone.

They had long suspected Anenokoji having something to do with the entire conflict when they saw that his army was rather…lackluster or half-hearted in their efforts to support the Dawn Empire or their allies. Not to mention, that Anenokoji hadn't ordered his forces to confront the invading Wu Lin, at least, in terms of being on the offensive, despite doing well on the defensive.

Maybe too well with the majority of his forces concentrated at Fort Hikomori. Anenokoji was hiding something from them, and only Seijuro had any inkling what it was, but he needed evidence to support his theory. Thus, the four misfits snuck into his fortress and broke open into Anenokoji's vault. It was probing through the contents of the letters that they discovered the horrific truth.

Anenokoji had sold the entire West continent out to the desperate Wu Lin, who were reeling from centuries of civil war that had decimated China by telling them the location of the Warborn's, Iron Legion's and the Dawn Empire's territories and its resources. He falsely promised them that they would be prosperous as long as they submit the conquered territories to him. In reality, he has no plans of sharing his envisioned rule with them as they noted his clandestine orders for his armies to subjugate the Wu Lin after their usefulness to him was voided. Nagamasa, Seijuro, Helvar, and Stone grew more and more horrified with dread building in their souls when they saw multitude of letters of issued orders, which put Anenokoji responsible for the murders of Okuma, Momiji, Mercy, Daubeny, Huang, and many others, and for instigating the war through his sleeper agents. Others include his diary that described his psychological delusions of grandeur, one of which he viewed himself like a snake shedding his skin and emerging out as the three-headed serpent dragon.

Nagamasa's fears of Anenokoji's role were realized with Apollyon's prophecy coming to pass.

Anenokoji's goal was to become the ultimate emperor of the world by having his rivals and unwitting pawns, which were the Wu Lin, eliminated so that no one could challenge him when he would acquire the legitimacy to rule on the throne.

Seijuro, on the other hand, was vindicated in his suspicions towards his former friend/rival's descent into madness; furious that Anenokoji deceived them all into a world war fought so hard to avoid and stained the honor of the Samurai in the process.

Helvar and Stone lost color on their faces from hearing the truth that their own factions have been duped by a power-hungry madman.

However, before they could escape, they were captured by Anenokoji's ninjas that ambushed them from the shadows of his fortress. The four awakened from their unconsciousness to find themselves confined to jail cells within Fort Kaiyo Kabe. It was when Anenokoji came to visit them that they noticed his eyes had changed. They were no longer human with their pupils slit like that of a reptile with the cause of the transformation being his Hebi no Kiba nodachi and its aura looking darker than before.

The dragon-eyed Daimyo announced to the misfits that they would be executed for their crimes of infiltrating his domain and stealing his secrets, but not before they would witness his rise to power and being helpless to stop him. Nagamasa questioned Anenokoji as to why he truly sided with Ayu and his group at The Myre when he could have joined Apollyon. The Daimyo answered that it was out of pure pragmatism that if he had sided with Apollyon, everyone not in his camp would definitely catch onto his true intentions too soon, including Apollyon sooner or later, and he would have been killed before he had the chance to implement his grand master plan for world domination. When asked about his close friendship with Seijuro, Anenokoji said offhandedly that Seijuro had turned into an obstacle that needed to be removed or neutralized with his thanks all going to Nagamasa and his friends being the most useful pawns for accomplishing that. The comment riled up Seijuro with him punching the bars to try rush up to strangle his friend-turned-enemy. Ignoring his outburst, Anenokoji turned to the equally angry Helvar and Stone with the latter swearing that when Warden Elizabeth hears of Anenokoji's treachery and his hand in the murders of her trusted confidantes and beloved husband, she would give him a fate worse than death. Anenokoji brushed his threat off as well stating that by the time she's aware of what happened, it would be far too late. As for the Vikings, they have served their usefulness and they would only be remembered for their barbarism and that they were the ones that brought the world into war. That he, Anenokoji, would be the one to save it from extinction and that he would bring the rebirth the world desperately needed to shed off its violent past after half of the world's population was killed off.

Before Anenokoji would depart, Nagamasa asked him then what he would do with the Wu Lin once their usefulness for him has ended with the world's so-called rebirth brought to fruition. The psychologically unstable Daimyo replied that they and everyone else would forever be grateful to him for bringing back the balance of harmony to a dying world in need of salvation.

Thankfully, a female Shinobi from Empress Ayu's forces managed to rescue the four from their jail cells and also heard Anenokoji's insane game plan that needed to be addressed to Empress Ayu. Seijuro, Nagamasa, Stone, Helvar, and the Shinobi, Hirasaka, snuck their way out from the prison ward and traveled through a secluded road that snaked through the Myre and out. Once they reached the battlefield that was bordering between the Warborn country and the Iron Legion's territories, each went back to their respective factions to try warn their monarchs of the impending threat of Anenokoji with his megalomaniacal plans of world domination and how he had murdered and manipulated everyone, even the Wu Lin, to instigate a world war intended to wipe out half of the world's population. Out of all of the monarchs, Ayu was the most shocked and devastated upon hearing that their true enemy was from within the Samurai ranks. By then, it was too late when the Dawn Empire, The Iron Legion, and The Warborn were suddenly attacked from behind by Anenokoji and his considerably sized army, consisting of his generals and soldiers, former ronin, and ex-Blackstone Legion Knights, which gave the Wu Lin army the signal to attack the front.

It was a very messy, chaotic battle with all three factions fighting against the Wu Lin and the rogue Samurai faction led by Anenokoji. It was the longest battle of attrition with everyone being killed and destroyed by the relentless violence that was reaching to nearby villages. Realizing the only way to put an end to the war was a desperate all-out attack on the megalomaniacal Daimyo, Nagamasa, Seijuro, Stone, Hirasaka, Helvar, Ayu, Warden Elizabeth, and Fredrickson the Raider charged at Anenokoji's camp situated on top of a snowy hill, hacking and slashing at the Wu Lin and Anenokoji's samurai that were in their way. After overcoming the Oni-like Shugoki that was Anenokoji's right-hand man, they managed to corner him, but not before he taps into the dark demonic energies coming out from his nodachi. He transformed into a draconian demon-like Kensei with his armor now dark violet and red with his eight-headed dragon headcrest more prominent and alive with the heads wriggling about, flashing their jaws. His toothy mouthpiece permanently became a reptilian maw with scales formed around his eyes, and huge, dark blue sail-like wings sprouted from his back while a scaly indigo tail formed behind him. After an intense battle involving the clash of blades and magic between the desperate heroes and the Dragon Kensei, Nagamasa and his peers managed to defeat Anenokoji with unexpected help from the Wu Lin Tiandi, Cao Xuang, who had finally managed to see through the Dragon Kensei's deception to come to his senses. Anenokoji was in utter disbelief that his plan, almost coming to fruition, was stopped at the last minute with all of his years of planning gone down the drain. In his last moments with the battle over, he asked the heroes why they stopped him from doing what he needed to do to restore balance of nature to the world. Nagamasa answered that humanity and even a creature like Anenokoji are part of nature's balance. Destroying humanity, even if half of the population, would make him a hypocrite because he would be responsible for making the world suffer greatly much like the humans he had come to despise.

Anenokoji lamented that he knew that to be true all along. He instigated the war because he was tired of the suffering he had to endure ever since his wife and child died. The ugly hatred displayed towards brothers and sisters no matter how much good was done. He wanted to end it all, even if it meant destroying himself. As his last breath exited him, he died, and his body dissolved into dust. With his defeat, the war was finally over.

The twisted reincarnation of Orochi was vanquished.

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

 **First:** Anenokoji was letting a Golden Eyelash viper snake around his armored, scaly arm while admiring its beautiful coat of golden scales. He could already sense his opponent confronting him. After they finished their verbal threat, Anenokoji snarls back with a taunt of his own with the viper hissing at them.

 **Second:** Anenokoji was shedding his human shell within a leathery cocoon until he emerges from it in his dragonoid form. He hisses, speaking out his threat in a deep, distorted voice, which unnerves his opponent briefly. They threaten him back after they regained their composure. Anenokoji unsheathes his Hebi no Kiba nodachi sword and points it at his opponent with one last taunt.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Superman**

 **1** **st**

 **Superman:** Your philosophy is quite disturbing to say the least.

 **Anenokoji:** Because you're still clinging onto your frail human shell, Kryptonian.

 **Superman:** Mocking me is the last thing you'll ever do.

 **2** **nd**

 **Anenokoji:** This world…this corrupted system…needs to be shed off in order for its rebirth to start.

 **Superman:** I saw the problem with this world and fixed it!

 **Anenokoji:** Fixing the symptoms is not enough.

* * *

 **Darkseid**

 **1** **st**

 **Darkseid:** You will eat the dust before me, serpent.

 **Anenokoji:** Your threats don't intimidate me.

 **Darkseid:** Then I will tear your scales off!

 **2** **nd**

 **Anenokoji:** Eight stabs and you will be envenomated.

 **Darkseid:** Your fangs will shatter against my power.

 **Anenokoji:** My fangs are meant to kill gods.

* * *

 **Brainiac**

 **1** **st**

 **Brainiac:** What species are you?

 **Anenokoji:** I am the Orochi reborn.

 **Brainiac:** Noted for classification.

 **2** **nd**

 **Anenokoji:** Nothing lasts forever, not even you.

 **Brainiac:** That is why my purpose is to preserve the knowledge of all things.

 **Anenokoji:** Mine is to bring death to all the living so the earth can restart once more.

* * *

 **Batman**

 **1** **st**

 **Batman:** You should have stayed dead, demon.

 **Anenokoji:** I agree, but not before I kill off half the world.

 **Batman:** There's already been enough death.

 **2** **nd**

 **Anenokoji:** We are kindred spirits, you and I, Batman.

 **Batman:** You submitted to evil. I bring it to justice!

 **Anenokoji:** Yet you let the Joker live, which is hypocritical of you.

* * *

 **Finishing Move**

 **Eight-Stabbed Overkill** – Anenokoji readies his sword to stab. If his Hebi no Kiba nodachi hits, then he would stab his opponent eight times onto the chest. The opponent would reel from the excessive amount of venom poisoning their body from within and without with sickly, discolored veins showing all over the skin. Their opponent suddenly has the demonic nodachi puncturing through their stomach, prompting them to unwisely punch Anenokoji in the face. Unfazed, the eight serpentine heads of the mutated headcrest will bite the opponent's head making them blind and more disfigured. Then Anenokoji concludes the fight with a grisly finish by cutting though the opponent's ribs, chest, and neck collar in an upward slash. The opponent drops dead with a pool of tainted, poisoned blood forming underneath.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to post Bonus DLC Injustice 2 Guest Characters randomly as to spice things up. More often than not, they'd be typecast player/grunt characters from various movie/video game franchises or OCs based on them. So just to give you readers a heads up on that.**


	22. Ruby Rose Part 2

**Ruby Rose**

(Part 2)

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Ruby Rose zooms into the scene due to her Semblance in a whirlwind of rose petals. She comes to a halt, unfurls her Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle mode, and loading ammunition into her weapon while her opponent taunts her. She next transformed her Crescent Rose from a sniper rifle into its recognizable massive scythe form when she taunts back at her opponent. The opponent finishes his/her piece and the fight ensues afterwards.

Second: Ruby twirls around her Crescent Rose blade and immediately aims it at her opponent, while taunting him/her. He/She insults her back, which causes Ruby to shadow slice the air around her as she shouts back with a fiery glare and determination glowing in her silver eyes.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Joker**

1st

 **Joker:** It's way past your bedtime, kiddo.

 **Ruby:** Hey, I am not a little girl! I drink milk!

 **Joker:** Well choke on the joke when I put you to sleep laughing.

2nd

 **Ruby:** You're like a masked Tyrian with a lot of bad makeup.

 **Joker:** Oh please…I bet that scorpion can't take a joke even if it sliced him in the behind!

 **Ruby:** You're both a pain in the tail.

* * *

 **Green Lantern**

1st

 **Green Lantern:** Know your role, rookie.

 **Ruby:** Is there something I won't see coming?

 **Green Lantern:** You'll find out firsthand.

2nd

 **Ruby:** How does your ring work?!

 **Green Lantern:** It takes a lot of willpower and responsibility. Why?

 **Ruby:** Because imagine all the weapons you can form just by thinking about them.

* * *

 **Mr. Freeze**

1st

 **Mr. Freeze:** Having an Aura like yours could be the key to saving my wife.

 **Ruby:** I can unlock it for her. It's not that difficult.

 **Mr. Freeze:** No, all I need is to freeze you for sample collection.

2nd

 **Ruby:** You're not hurting anymore people.

 **Mr. Freeze:** I'll do what it takes to revive my wife from her icy prison.

 **Ruby:** Maybe you should go to the doctor.

* * *

 **Poison Ivy**

1st

 **Poison Ivy:** So you are the little rose with thorns.

 **Ruby:** Duh…I am a Huntress-in-training after all.

 **Poison Ivy:** Young, dumb, and ready to die.

2nd

 **Ruby:** My scythe can easily through whatever you throw at me.

 **Poison Ivy:** Cutting my children down is a sacrilege in my garden, you little brat!

 **Ruby:** Your "children" are more like monsters!

* * *

 **Leonardo**

1st

 **Leonardo:** You and I have some things in common.

 **Ruby:** And one of them is?

 **Leonardo:** Learning how to be an effective leader for our respective teams.

2nd

 **Ruby:** I am glad that you are one of those that respect traditions.

 **Leonardo:** I honor the traditions of ninjutsu to the end of my days.

 **Ruby:** Then I'll show you what it means to be a Huntress.

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

1st

 **Michelangelo:** Whoa, dudette! You're absolutely hardcore wielding that scythe.

 **Ruby:** Crescent Rose's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle.

 **Michelangelo:** Man, wish my nunchucks can transform into some wicked guns!

2nd

 **Ruby:** I heard that you're quite the nerd when it comes to video games.

 **Michelangelo:** I am the grandmaster when it comes to multi-tasking.

 **Ruby:** Maybe we can play video games after we're done sparring.

* * *

 **Raphael**

1st

 **Raphael:** Hey, bub. You might wanna move out of my way before I hurt ya!

 **Ruby:** Just because I am a girl doesn't me I can kick your shell! Besides, I drink a lot of milk.

 **Raphael:** You won't last a New York minute.

2nd

 **Ruby:** You kinda remind me of my big sis.

 **Raphael:** You mean that airheaded blonde of your sister? Oh please, I can demolish her with my hands tied down!

 **Ruby:** Don't say that about Yang, you red-headed meanie!

* * *

 **Donatello**

1st

 **Donatello:** You wouldn't mind if I borrow your weapon?

 **Ruby:** Yes, I do! She's my baby, and you can't have her!

 **Donatello:** Okay…obsessive much.

2nd

 **Ruby:** A turtle being a super genius is something I don't see everyday.

 **Donatello:** A Little Red Riding Hood wielding an oversized scythe as long as a lamppost and that can transform into a gun goes against the law of physics.

 **Ruby:** *gasp* Such…BLASPHEMY!

* * *

 **Supergirl**

1st

 **Supergirl:** Are you ready?

 **Ruby:** I'm a Huntress-in-training after all.

 **Supergirl:** This should be interesting.

2nd

 **Ruby:** We have both lost something precious to us.

 **Supergirl:** Our parents.

 **Ruby:** At least, I still have my dad and Yang.

* * *

 **Superman**

1st

 **Superman:** You're acting like a teenager.

 **Ruby:** Well, duh, I am at that age.

 **Superman:** Just forget what I said.

2nd

 **Ruby:** I looked up to you as the perfect role model of what a hero should be! How could you betray that?!

 **Superman:** Because I couldn't protect Lois and Metropolis was lost because I held back!

 **Ruby:** That doesn't mean you move forward in the wrong direction!

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

1st

 **Wonder Woman:** You are too young to be here.

 **Ruby:** Underestimating me will be costly for you.

 **Wonder Woman:** I'll take the chances that you won't last long.

2nd

 **Ruby:** You remind me of Pyrrha Nikos.

 **Wonder Woman:** You mean the female Spartan with the red hair?

 **Ruby:** She's heartbroken that her idol has sunken so low to evil!

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

1st

 **Yang:** Time to teach you the ropes when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Rubes.

 **Ruby:** Alright, but you have the tendency to go overboard, and Dad…

 **Yang:** If dad finds out otherwise, I'll take the blame for it.

2nd

 **Ruby:** I knew I'd find you sooner than later, big sis!

 **Yang:** Glad you made it. Let's just see if you haven't lost your mojo.

 **Ruby:** Right back at you, Yang.

* * *

 **Ragna the Bloodedge**

1st

 **Ragna:** That burst of petals was you?!

 **Ruby:** Yep! My Semblance and I am the fastest!

 **Ragna:** Great, another speedster and a cocky one at that!

2nd

 **Ruby:** You have a scythe just like I do!

 **Ragna:** Yeah, except mine is more practical as a sword than yours with a pathetic peashooter for an alt. mode!

 **Ruby:** No one disses my Crescent Rose and lives to tell about it!

* * *

 **Smaug**

1st

 **Smaug:** Hello, my little rose. Why so shy in my presence, hmm?

 **Ruby:** I-I-I d-d-did not...come to steal...from you. I just wanted to see a real dragon, that's all.

 **Smaug:** You are a poor liar, Rose, but at least your lies are cute and pleasant.

2nd

 **Ruby:** Truly… the tales and songs about dragons fall short in your majesty, oh Smaug the...Strongest.

 **Smaug:** Do you think flattery will keep you alive?

 **Ruby:** Y-Yeah...uhhhh…*gulp*...n-n-no...

3rd

 **Smaug:** There is something special about you. Something within you. Something you inherited from your mother.

 **Ruby:** You know my mother?!

 **Smaug:** Yessss… I killed her.

4th

 **Ruby:** Stay away from me, you monster!

 **Smaug:** Your enemies are drawn to the powers of your silver eyes like wolves to a lost lamb! And I offered you protection, but you forced my hand now. There will be no escape from me, Ruby Rose!

 **Ruby:** By your "protection", you enslave me merely as a trinket to keep while depriving me of my family! How dare you!

* * *

 **Super Move**

 **Red Reaper -** Ruby disappears, reappearing behind the opponent in a flurry of rose petals, and does a spinning slash. If it hits, Ruby drop kicks the opponent into the air before rushing after them using her Semblance. Ruby then hooks onto the opponent's neck using Crescent Rose's blade and begins repeatedly firing the rifle portion of her scythe, with the recoil from her shots pushing the two of them up higher and higher. With a front flip and one final shot from Crescent Rose, Ruby brings her scythe forward with enough force to carve through the opponent, decapitating them in a flurry of rose petals.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Ruby twirls her scythe around and holds it behind her back with a smile while rose petals fly off her cape.


	23. Weiss Schnee Part 1

**Weiss Schnee**

(Part 1)

 **From:** RWBY

 **Voice:** Kara Eberle (American)/ Yōko Hikasa (Japanese)

 **Appearance:** Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

* * *

 **Bio:** She is a former student of Beacon Academy and one of the main protagonists of RWBY. Her weapon of choice is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster.

The former heiress of the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company, Weiss made her first appearance in the "White" Trailer. After enrolling in Beacon against the wishes of her father, she becomes a member of Team RWBY alongside Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

 **First:** Weiss Schnee was tying her snow white hair into its distinctive ponytail bun style complete with her icicle-shaped tiara. She then loads Dust of different colors corresponding to each element into her Myrtenaster, apparently uncaring of her opponent taunting her. Weiss summons several glyphs behind her with sharp icicles formed with her rapier pointing in the same direction towards her opponent as the icicles are. She speaks her line, which prompts her opponent to finish shouting back at her.

 **Second:** Weiss walks into the arena with her giant Ice Knight summon accompanying her as she talks down onto her opponent with regal stride and pride. Her opponent doesn't back down as he/she verbally threatens back at the heiress, who pays heedless of the threat regardless as she starts off the fight by shadow slicing her Myrtenaster at the air before posing with her weapon raised back, ready to strike while she derides them verbally.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Aquaman**

1st

 **Aquaman:** I know who your family is and I already detest them.

 **Weiss:** Oh please... I am in no way or any manner like that tyrant of my father.

 **Aquaman:** Your company is responsible for the clandestine kidnapping of my people!

2nd

 **Weiss:** How do you plan your next move?

 **Aquaman:** With my fists or my trident. Your choice.

 **Weiss:** I frankly find both to be very flawed, which speaks well of your brutishness.

* * *

 **Atom**

1st

 **Atom:** Your powers resemble that of certain magic casters I know of.

 **Weiss:** It's my Semblance, actually.

 **Atom:** Semblance? A fancy way of saying you have superpowers?

2nd

 **Weiss:** Underestimating a Schnee will end poorly for you.

 **Atom:** Unless I think outside the box.

 **Weiss:** Now where have I heard that before.

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

 **Bane:** What compels you to come face me from your castle, princess?

 **Weiss:** It is my duty as a Schnee and as a Huntress to put you on ice…permanently.

 **Bane:** A shame that you have to die young.

2nd

 **Weiss:** Venom? Ew…

 **Bane:** I will snap your delicate frame in half for that.

 **Weiss:** As if I'd let your drug-addicted hands touch me!

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

 **Batman:** Cryokinesis?

 **Weiss:** You can thank my Semblance and glyphs for that.

 **Batman:** You remind me of Zatanna.

2nd

 **Weiss:** Your gadgets are no match for my Myrtenaster.

 **Batman:** It is not the gadgets, but rather the person wielding them you should worry about.

 **Weiss:** As a Huntress, I know that too well.

* * *

 **Deadshot**

1st

 **Deadshot:** You have a friend who's quite the sniper for her youth.

 **Weiss:** That's Ruby you're talking about, and she's gotten you beat when it comes to weapons.

 **Deadshot:** Doesn't mean jack when you can't make the kill fast enough.

2nd

 **Weiss:** Oh joy…another assassin sent after me.

 **Deadshot:** It's strictly business, nothing personal.

 **Weiss:** I'm sure that's what they all said.

* * *

 **Enchantress**

1st

 **June Moone:** Your magic will not fare well against her. You must leave!

 **Weiss:** She's no Goodwitch.

 **Enchantress:** No…I am much better than that grandma that you call your professor.

2nd

 **Weiss:** Cease and desist this barbaric hold you have on June immediately!

 **Enchantress:** Your blood is going to stain this very floor.

 **Weiss:** It will take more than that to deter this Schnee, witch!

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Do not talk down to me like I'm a rug to be stepped on!

 **Weiss:** You are nothing compared to what we Huntresses deal with.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** You'll be my first victim, then your team will be next!

2nd

 **Weiss:** I refuse to be taken down by an animal like you.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** A princess stands no chance against me.

 **Weiss:** With my Myrtenaster and Semblance, that will even the odds.

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

1st

 **Captain Cold:** Care to dance with me on the ice rink?

 **Weiss:** I'd rather dance with a dolt than with you.

 **Captain Cold:** Giving me the cold shoulder already?

2nd

 **Weiss:** Surrender if you don't want to fall through the thin ice you're on, Cold.

 **Captain Cold:** As if I'd listen to rich, spoiled brat who's used to being pampered every second!

 **Weiss:** Now you've just a crossed the red line that shouldn't be crossed.

* * *

 **Catwoman**

1st

 **Catwoman:** I question the functionality of your skirt in battle.

 **Weiss:** It's a combat skirt!

 **Catwoman:** Shredded and bloody is more likely.

2nd

 **Weiss:** Blake is nothing like you.

 **Catwoman:** She and I are more like alike than she'll admit.

 **Weiss:** The fact is that she's a Huntress, you're not.

* * *

 **Red Hood**

1st

 **Red Hood:** Say the word, and your dad will be a nobody overnight.

 **Weiss:** Mine your own business, Hood.

 **Red Hood:** Deal or no deal, princess.

2nd

 **Weiss:** Murdering criminals is horrific, Red Hood.

 **Red Hood:** And so is your father's company, snow brat!

 **Weiss:** I will redeem my family's name in due time.

* * *

 **Robin**

1st

 **Robin:** You're no Killer Frost.

 **Weiss:** That is a rather insulting comparison, you little bastard!

 **Robin:** Now we're even.

2nd

 **Weiss:** It seems we both have daddy issues.

 **Robin:** Both are jerks when it comes to their own kids.

 **Weiss:** I'm afraid I have to disagree with you about Batman.

* * *

 **Super Move**

 **Shining White Knight -** Weiss forms a yellow glyph under her feet to boost her speed and dashes at the opponent, Myrtenaster pointed forward. If she hits the opponent, Weiss forms a glyph under the opponent's feet that launches them into the air. Weiss then forms six floating glyphs in the air around her, which each fire a blast of Dust that bombard them into the ground. She then forms a large glyph behind her, and summons forth the Armas Gigas. The giant armor relentlessly slashes its giant sword at the opponent until it slams the sword into the ground, which sent them flying across the arena. Weiss dashes forward, with the sword following behind her, and pierces through them with a strike from the Myrtenaster. The opponent falls unconscious with Weiss and her Armas Gigas showered in a gentle hail of snow.


	24. Blake Belladonna Part 1

**Blake Belladonna**

(Part 1)

 **From:** RWBY

 **Voice:** Arryn Zech (American)/ Yū Shimamura (Japanese)

 **Appearance:** Blake is a fair skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her black cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

* * *

 **Bio:** Blake Belladonna is a former student at Beacon Academy and one of the main protagonists of RWBY. Her weapon of choice is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS) named Gambol Shroud.

She first appeared in the "Black" Trailer alongside Adam Taurus, her then-boyfriend, partner and mentor in the White Fang, a Faunus terrorist group. After leaving the organization, Blake enrolled at Beacon Academy, where she becomes a member of Team RWBY alongside Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

 **First:** Blake was deep reading into a book with her back facing onscreen until her bow twitches picking up the footsteps of her opponent behind her. The opponent taunts/mocks her until they finish their piece. Blake closes her book and she coolly glares at them while she replies to them in a snarky manner, readying her Gambol Shroud.

 **Second:** Blake didn't seem to be aware of several Grimm Beowolves rushing at her until they swiped at "her", revealing "her" to be a Shadow Clone, which disappears upon contact. The Beowolves were then struck simultaneously by Blake Belladonna within seconds with her Gambol Shroud. The Beowolves fall and disintegrate with Blake in her crouched position as she taunts her opponent watching the fight. The enemy taunts back, which prompts her to rebut them with a final threat of her own.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Aquaman**

1st

 **Aquaman:** Hiding in the shadows will only get you so far here in Atlantis.

 **Blake:** I was never planning on hiding for long anyway.

 **Aquaman:** Let's see if you're ready.

2nd

 **Blake:** Are you a Faunus?

 **Aquaman:** And what makes you think I am?

 **Blake:** You are at home in the ocean after all.

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

1st

 **Atrocitus:** Self-hatred fills your thought.

 **Blake:** I have parted from the White Fang long ago.

 **Atrocitus:** Maybe a red ring is in your future.

2nd

 **Blake:** You have no business visiting me.

 **Atrocitus:** Your anger is what drew me to you.

 **Blake:** Have you ever heard the phrase, "Curiosity kills the cat"?

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

 **Bane:** You think the shadows will aid you against me.

 **Blake:** I don't think, I know they will.

 **Bane:** You've only adapted to them. I grew up in them.

2nd

 **Blake:** How disgusting to drug yourself.

 **Bane:** I have the blood of kings!

 **Blake:** You are already being delusional from the venom.

* * *

 **Batman**

1st

 **Batman:** You're no Selina.

 **Blake:** The name's Blake.

 **Batman:** Show me.

2nd

 **Blake:** Why do you want to pick a fight with me?

 **Batman:** I needed to know if you have what it takes to be part of the new Justice League.

 **Blake:** Let's just get it done and over with.

* * *

 **Black Canary**

1st

 **Black Canary:** Cat got your tongue?

 **Blake:** Please don't be another Yang because my partner is already handful.

 **Black Canary:** Sheesh…I just wanna try her way to cheer you up.

2nd

 **Blake:** I heard you scream loudly…like extremely so.

 **Black Canary:** So much so that even earphones won't do you any jack.

 **Blake:** I am starting to doubt my life choices in facing you.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

 **Gorilla Grodd:** You're no Selina Kyle.

 **Blake:** You are just as bad as Adam with your lust for violent revolution!

 **Gorilla Grodd:** It's the only way to correct humanity's mistakes.

2nd

 **Blake:** Stop this right now, Grodd, before you lead your people to their destruction!

 **Gorilla Grodd:** I thought you, of all people, would understand why my kind need to overcome the human oppression!

 **Blake:** I did but look what happened to the White Fang where I came from because of that very logic for Faunus revolution!

 **Braniac**

1st

 **Brainiac:** Your attempts to kill me have only 0.05% chance of success.

 **Blake:** Any is better than none, especially when it is my world that is being collected!

 **Brainiac:** Your fate will be in my collection when all of this is over.

2nd

 **Blake:** Send me and my friends back to Remnant now.

 **Brainiac:** I can't grant you that request.

 **Blake:** A grave miscalculation on your part then.

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

1st

 **Ruby:** Hey, Blake! Long time no see!

 **Blake:** I don't think it hasn't been that long.

 **Ruby:** Days without Team RWBY reunited feels like months.

2nd

 **Blake:** Want to practice sparring with me to iron out our teamwork?

 **Ruby:** I was actually thinking along those lines for our Ladybug combo.

 **Blake:** Well that's good.

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee**

1st

 **Weiss:** Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you for quite a while!

 **Blake:** So was I, Weiss. I thought I had lost you all.

 **Weiss:** By Monty…you made Ruby and Yang go through sleepless nights worrying for you!

2nd

 **Blake:** Weiss, it's not exactly safe for you to be out here.

 **Weiss:** I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing.

 **Blake:** I want to put a stop to Gorilla Grodd before he make things worse!

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

1st

 **Yang:** Ready for a little spar, Blake?

 **Blake:** I don't mind as long as you don't go overboard.

 **Yang:** Oh come on, I am not that excessive.

2nd

 **Blake:** Yang, no. I know that smile of yours. Don't even bother-

 **Yang:** Let's make this the PURRfect CATfight no one will forget.

 **Blake:** And already down the rabbit hole. Damn it, Yang!

* * *

 **Super Move**

 **Black Death -** Blake kicks off a shadow clone to propel herself at the opponent while slashing with her sword. If she hits, Blake will back flip and slash the opponent to knock them into the air before kicking off another shadow clone to jump up above them. Blake then holds out Gambol Shroud by the ribbon and starts spinning around with it outstretched, slashing the opponent with it multiple times and dragging them back to the ground with her. Once her foe has been slammed into the ground by Gambol Shroud, Blake does one last spin to finish her foe off with one last slash to the back, causing Blake and her opponent to become black silhouettes against a red background as her foe dissolves into dust from the attack.


	25. Anenokoji

**Anenokoji**

 **(Part 2)**

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

 **First:** Anenokoji was letting a Golden Eyelash viper snake around his armored, scaly arm while admiring its beautiful coat of golden scales. He could already sense his opponent confronting him. After they finished their verbal threat, Anenokoji snarls back with a taunt of his own with the viper hissing at them.

 **Second:** Anenokoji was shedding his human shell within a leathery cocoon until he emerges from it in his dragonoid form. He hisses, speaking out his threat in a deep, distorted voice, which unnerves his opponent briefly. They threaten him back after they regained their composure. Anenokoji unsheathes his Hebi no Kiba nodachi sword and points it at his opponent with one last taunt.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Wonder Woman**

1st

 **Wonder Woman:** Only a vile serpent like you would revel in the chaos just like Ares did in war.

 **Anenokoji:** One that Superman started in the first place… what I needed to complete the task I have yet to finish.

 **Wonder Woman:** I'll ensure your evil task remains unfinished.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** I am pleased that you shed off the skin of your preposterous morals, Daughter of Zeus.

 **Wonder Woman:** I had to when I finally saw the truth behind Ares' words. Mankind is irredeemable.

 **Anenokoji:** And by extension, that includes you and the Amazons now.

* * *

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

 **Doctor Fate:** Unwelcome serpent.

 **Anenokoji:** My return was meant to be with this universe in need of a renewal that only _I_ can deliver.

 **Doctor Fate:** Stay your forked tongue, deceiver!

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Answer me this, Nelson-san. Why do you not want to control fate itself?

 **Doctor Fate:** Fighting it will only bring disruption to Order.

 **Anenokoji:** Oh? Does that mean that you won't act to rein it in when your fate is much worse than death?

* * *

 **Bane**

1st

 **Bane:** You would have done well in Pena Duro.

 **Anenokoji:** Everyone would have been dead if I went all out.

 **Bane:** Then don't withhold your fangs when I will not hold mine back against you.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Your venom is insufficient to the Orochi's.

 **Bane:** The blood of kings run through my veins!

 **Anenokoji:** What is a king to a god? Mortal and insignificant.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

 **Gorilla Grodd:** You're quite the vilest worm in human clothing.

 **Anenokoji:** I've been called far worse. I stopped caring about my earthly reputation long ago.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** And it clearly shows when you placed no value in your allegiance to me and skinned my people for your perverse pleasure!

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Join me and become one of my serpents, Grodd.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** I'd rather let Killer Croc rip my throat out than to serve an abomination like you.

 **Anenokoji:** You would've made a good Shugoki like my right-hand man, Jigo.

* * *

 **Firestorm**

1st

 **Firestorm:** Get ready to feel the burn, you creepy snake man!

 **Anenokoji:** I am the harbinger of death and renewal.

 **Firestorm:** We shall see to it that you never shed your skin again.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Two souls in one body? Quite the interesting development.

 **Firestorm:** You're mistaken to have forsaken your humanity for a literal snake devil.

 **Anenokoji:** On the contrary, it is you both that are quite mistaken.

* * *

 **Black Canary**

1st

 **Black Canary:** Aren't Samurai supposed to be the pinnacle of honorable warriors?

 **Anenokoji:** I stopped caring about that long ago even during my service as Samurai.

 **Black Canary:** Kinda makes me wonder how you even lasted with your masters.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** So the little bird chooses not to fly away from the snake.

 **Black Canary:** Ready to have your ears bleed red?

 **Anenokoji:** Snakes do not have ears.

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

1st

 **Green Arrow:** You have a really twisted, if not demonic, taste in fashion, Medusa.

 **Anenokoji:** Your tongue will be the death of you, gai-jin.

 **Green Arrow:** Funny considering how messed up your tongue is.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** You fear death, Oliver-san.

 **Green Arrow:** No, I am more fearful of my wife if I screw this up.

 **Anenokoji:** That is why you already lost.

* * *

 **Black Adam**

1st

 **Black Adam:** If you have any honor left, you will turn back away from Kahndaq immediately.

 **Anenokoji:** The Orochi will go where he chooses to be.

 **Black Adam:** Whatever you are, my lightning will strike you down.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Teth-Adam…it is quite the honor to meet you face to face.

 **Black Adam:** I am frankly disgusted of you.

 **Anenokoji:** Good, because I expect nothing else.

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

1st

 **Captain Cold:** I'll freeze your scales into a permanent tomb, freak!

 **Anenokoji:** Time for you to be reborn into the afterlife with your sister.

 **Captain Cold:** It'll be a cold day in hell for me.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Is this any way to honor your dead sister on a pointless crusade?

 **Captain Cold:** Like you're one to talk about honor.

 **Anenokoji:** Then grant me the honor of reuniting you with your sister.

* * *

 **Swamp Thing**

 **1** **st**

 **Swamp Thing:** You're an abomination to the green.

 **Anenokoji:** That's not the only thing I am.

 **Swamp Thing:** And a disgrace to Bushido.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Are you a kami of the earth here?

 **Swamp Thing:** I am the Green, and its verdict for you is death!

 **Anenokoji:** I am death itself.

* * *

 **Starfire**

1st

 **Starfire:** There's a coolness to you that really unnerves me.

 **Anenokoji:** I am the polar opposite of you, which is to be expected given how passionate you people are.

 **Starfire:** How sad and disturbing of a worldview you possess.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** If you wish to live, then leave this planet while you still can.

 **Starfire:** I refuse to watch the likes of you burn everything I have loved about this world.

 **Anenokoji:** The world may survive its rebirth, but you won't.

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

1st

 **Blue Beetle:** Dude! I don't know if you care or not, but you're not doing the Samurai any favors with you being all psycho and cool about murdering people on a whim!

 **Anenokoji:** I have shed all of my humanity and the moral code when it is more of a hindrance than anything else in war.

 **Blue Beetle:** The Scarab begs to differ on that.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** This corrupted world is being corroded on the inside in spite of you heroes.

 **Blue Beetle:** That doesn't mean we stop trying to save the day!

 **Anenokoji:** Your naivety blinds you to how dire it is for the world to die and be reborn anew.

* * *

 **Catwoman**

1st

 **Catwoman:** You're downright creepy for someone hailing from the Land of the Rising Sun.

 **Anenokoji:** This is my true perfected self and who I was meant to be instead of pretending to be a servant to broken masters.

 **Catwoman:** And that sword of yours doesn't help either.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Out of the way, baita.

 **Catwoman:** I don't know what exactly it means, but over my dead body.

 **Anenokoji:** That's precisely the point.

* * *

 **Cheetah**

1st

 **Cheetah:** Abomination!

 **Anenokoji:** Not any more abominable than you are as a she-beast.

 **Cheetah:** The goddess will be pleased with this hunt when I rip you apart.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** You claw one head of the Orochi and two more will take its place.

 **Cheetah:** Get to the point, demon, before I make you!

 **Anenokoji:** It means you have no chance in hell against me.

* * *

 **Enchantress**

 **1** **st**

 **June Moore:** Y-Y-You're like me…a person inhabited by another evil spirit!

 **Anenokoji:** Not so much terrifying as it is liberating.

 **Enchantress:** Now you got my attention.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** You better be worth the Orochi's time or else.

 **Enchantress:** I have a proposition that you might not want to refuse.

 **Anenokoji:** Prove it to me or I will cut it down and you with it.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

 **1** **st**

 **Leonardo:** You bring dishonor to the Samurai, demon!

 **Anenokoji:** The Samurai have no one to blame but themselves for creating me.

 **Leonardo:** Then I'll see to it that their honor is avenged and restored!

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Why do you continue to reject my offer for enlightenment, Leonardo?

 **Leonardo:** To accept it for what? To sell my soul to evil, to sell out my family to you for gods know what?!

 **Anenokoji:** Even if my offer provides protection for your family from what's about to befell onto this fallen earth?

* * *

 **Raphael**

1st

 **Raphael:** Here I thought that the Shredder was bad enough.

 **Anenokoji:** The Shredder lacks the conviction to go through with his plans. I will finish what he has failed to do starting with you!

 **Raphael:** Bring it on, snake-face!

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** The hot-headed turtle with too much hot air. Aggressive, yet unbalanced.

 **Raphael:** You better take that back, or I'll-!

 **Anenokoji:** Your anger will be the death of you.

* * *

 **Donatello**

1st

 **Donatello:** Rebirth through death. Noble, yet unnerving when you put it that way.

 **Anenokoji:** It is beyond the comprehension of your limited scientific mind when it is clearly supernatural unless I cut you from your mortal coils.

 **Donatello:** Sorry, but I rather stick with immutable facts that save lives rather with dark teachings that corrupt them.

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** There is more to life beyond this corrupted existence that binds mortals to this fallen plane.

 **Donatello:** Very ironic coming from a megalomaniacal psychopath that wants to eliminate half of the entire human race!

 **Anenokoji:** In order to appreciate the very essence of life, one must embrace death as the next phase of life.

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

1st

 **Michelangelo:** I'm gonna cowabunga your tail so badly for hurting my bros that not even your heads can tell what's upside down!

 **Anenokoji:** You can try all you want, but it will all amount to nothing.

 **Michelangelo:** Never say never until I say it is over!

2nd

 **Anenokoji:** Leave, child. The battlefield is not meant for children like you.

 **Michelangelo:** FYI, I am a grown up and more than able to leave you shellshocked, Shredder-wannabe!

 **Anenokoji:** Ignorantly childish to your death…so be it.


	26. King K Rool (Part 1)

**King K. Rool**

(Part 1)

 **Race:** Anthropomorphic Crocodile

 **Universe:** Donkey Kong/Nintendo

 **Voice Actor:** Benedict Campbell

 **Appearance:** An overweight, wide-girthed crocodile with green scales, easily distinguished by his oversized, bloodshot left eye and golden-plated belly. K. Rool has a long tail, three toes, and his hands have four-clawed fingers. He wears a small royal monarch crown on top of his head, a red king cape with yellow triangles at the edges, and golden arm braces. However, he is fond of adopting many other looks and costumes as well. When he takes on the alias of Kaptain K. Rool, he trades in the cape for a brown trench coat and the crown for a pirate hat.

 **Personality:** K. Rool, as his name, a pun on "cruel," may imply, is brutal, ruling his minions through threats and intimidation, often punishing them severely when they fail. This is mentioned by Klubba in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, who says that K. Rool mistreats his minions. This is also seen in Donkey Kong 64, when he presumably executes a purple-haired Kasplat via a giant Klaptrap for calling him "fatso", not realizing that K. Rool was listening. Even his most powerful followers seem to fear his wrath, as displayed in Donkey Kong 64, when his subtle display of anger results in Army Dillo fainting on the spot, and Dogadon ends up begging for mercy over his failure when admitting how his wings ended up singed by the Kongs (although K. Rool seems more shocked than angry at the failure regarding the latter). He does not seem to respect his henchmen, the Kritters, much better either. Despite all of this, however, he and the Kritters have good chemistry with each other in Mario Super Sluggers and the trophy bios of Kalypso and Kludge show he respects her leadership skills and is intimidated by Kludge's temper. K. Rool is also somewhat of a dirty fighter. He fakes defeat, often collapsing in the middle of combat and making it seem like he has been defeated, only to rise seconds later and begin fighting again.

K. Rool hates the Kongs, referring to them as "filthy apes" and "monkey brains". Both Donkey Kong 64 and Super Smash Bros. Melee imply that K. Rool is somewhat insane and demented. The final battle of Donkey Kong 64 also showed him to be somewhat of showboater, constantly showing-off and making taunting gestures.

K. Rool's motivation for stealing Donkey Kong's banana hoard is somewhat mixed and hard to pick out as his psychosis makes him unpredictable and illogical at times despite being surprisingly intelligent. The most two common motivations for him is either to cause Donkey Kong to starve to death so that he can occupy Kong Island without strong opposition from him, or to simply spite the ape; sometimes both.

* * *

 **Bio:** He is the malevolent king of the Kremlings and the main antagonist in the Donkey Kong franchise, as well as the archenemy of Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and their allies. King K. Rool has repeatedly tried to steal the Kongs' Banana Hoard for unknown reasons, though it has been suggested that he takes the hoard in order to starve the Kongs, or to spite them as he detested bananas. He has even kidnapped members of the Kong Family on various occasions.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

 **#1:** King K. Rool flies from his mechanical island lair via helicopter jet pack and lands onto the arena, sharpening his claws with a small blade of sorts seemingly without noticing his opponent approaching him. His opponent taunts/mocks him, to which K. Rool responds still sharpening his claws without glancing at him while giving his enemy the middle finger or an equivalent disrespectful hand gesture. That aggravates and pisses off K. Rool's opponent as they clearly didn't like the crocodilian tyrant casually dissing them off. They get into a battle stance, wanting to beat the stuffing out of the Kremling King, who then is done sharpening his claws.

 **#2:** King K. Rool is in his pirate captain uniform, royally carried to the arena on a movable throne by his Kremling hench-crocs as he taunts his opponent from his throne. The opponent taunts back at him. K. Rool orders his minions to put him down, which they do so. He walks off the throne and pulls out his blunderbuss, aiming it at his enemy.

* * *

 **Intros**

 **Aquaman**

 **1** **st**

 **Aquaman:** You and the Kremlings are not welcome here in Atlantis, K. Rool.

 **King K. Rool:** That's awfully nice coming from a goldfish like you.

 **Aquaman:** Disrespect me at your own peril, reptile!

 **King K. Rool:** I think it is you at your own peril, you poor deluded guppy.

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Stand aside, fish-human! Your underwater kingdom is mine to plunder!

 **Aquaman:** You threaten Atlantis, you incur my wrath!

 **King K. Rool:** Then this oughta change your tune after I grill you into smithereens!

* * *

 **Akame**

 **1** **st**

 **Akame:** King K. Rool, corrupt and malicious leader of the Kremlings who calls himself as "King of the Kremlings" and employs dirty tricks to steal bananas from the Kongs to take over Kong Island.

 **King K. Rool:** I'm quite flattered that my reputation precedes me, but that still does not win you the privilege to stand within my glorious presence. Now scram, kiddo!

 **Akame:** Not an option. You are deemed by Night Raid guilty for your crimes against Kong Island. Therefore, you will be eliminated.

 **King K. Rool:** Looks you will have your own crimes against the Kremling Empire to suffer for when I crush you!

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Gah! Assassin! Assassin!

 **Akame:** I warned you there is no escape from Night Raid once you are our target, K. Rool.

 **King K. Rool:** (*growl*) Do I have to do everything myself?!

* * *

 **Atom**

 **1** **st**

 **Atom:** It's not every day I encounter a morbidly obese crocodile with delusions of grandeur.

 **King K. Rool:** See this? This is the smallest violin and played just for you, which I find it quite fitting, considering you are a midget. (K. Rool rubs his scaly clawed fingers together.)

 **Atom:** That was a very appalling joke and such a distasteful insult to my powers!

 **King K. Rool:** Good, because then it makes it all the more pleasurable for me to squash you like a bug.

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Best that you move out of the way, tiny, or risk getting trampled by my greatness.

 **Atom:** Ever consider trimming your 'greatness' on a microscopic level?

 **King K. Rool:** How about…you become nothing when I blast you into oblivion with this!

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

 **1** **st**

 **Atrocitus:** I find your rage to be highly fallible all just over a stupid horde of disgusting bananas!

 **King K. Rool:** Oh puhl-leeeese, Atrocitus, only a hotheaded fool like you would jump the gun on my master strategy.

 **Atrocitus:** Here's my strategy for you…burning your ugly fat sack of crap!

 **King K. Rool:** I'd like to see you try assuming my fat sack doesn't humiliate you first!

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Come to grovel at my feet with your anger in check?

 **Atrocitus:** I am not here to entertain your nonsense when you have wrath of an island against you!

 **King K. Rool:** Becoming Donkey Kong's errand boy, haven't you?! Another meathead for me to run over then!

* * *

 **Bane**

 **1** **st**

 **Bane:** You're way out of shape and out of touch. Step aside.

 **King K. Rool:** Well…whoop-de-do…another hulking lunkhead to confront.

 **Bane:** I have the blood of kings flowing through me unlike you, a pretender masquerading as a king.

 **King K. Rool:** You're more like a nastier and dumber version of Krusha.

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Why don't we make a deal, you and I, Bane? Give me the Venom and I can have my island destroy Batman and his Batcave for you in a matter of seconds.

 **Bane:** I rather have Batman cut my tubes off than to give you a sniveling lizard what is rightfully mine!

 **King K. Rool:** Awww…I thought we could have a beautiful friendship together…only for you to crush it, you mindless baboon!

* * *

 **Batman**

 **1** **st**

 **Batman:** Stand down, King K. Rool!

 **King K. Rool (mockingly imitates Batman's voice):** "Stand down, King K. Rool!" What a bunch of ballyhoo coming from a crazy naked ape dressed up like a bat. (He gives Batman the middle finger while sharpening his claws.)

 **Batman:** I am the Dark Knight of Gotham.

 **King K. Rool (sarcastically):** Right, and I am the Emperor of Koopa Land!

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Go fly back to your dark cave and make way for the triumphant debut of King K. Rool!

 **Batman:** Not happening as long as I can stop your megalomania from dragging Gotham into the mud.

 **King K. Rool:** Oh, what a delusional, ill-informed Bat you are. I don't plan to drag Gotham through the mud…I plan to reform it with a much needed pest extermination!

* * *

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **1** **st**

 **Blake:** I'm going to put a stop to your reign of tyranny and warmongering.

 **King K. Rool:** Like you can ever make a difference when you can't even stand your ground when shit hits the fan.

 **Blake:** I'm not alone because it won't just be me that will stop you!

 **King K. Rool:** I wonder how the folks back at your pathetic tiny island home will mourn for a coward like you…NOT!

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** If you have nothing better other than to shoot furballs at me, get off the road!

 **Blake:** Not until you tell me where I can find my teammates.

 **King K. Rool:** You lost? Then allow me to show you what happens to stray cats when they pester me too much.

* * *

 **Bizarro**

 **1** **st**

 **Bizarro:** Evil fat croc king make good friend for Bizarro.

 **King K. Rool:** Get away from me, you Super Deformed Degenerate!

 **Bizarro:** Evil fat croc king make Bizarro sad! Me Bizarro smash your ugly snout!

 **King K. Rool:** Behold my gloriousness, which is more than I can say for you!

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** You are to be my punching bag…a good target practice for the real deal!

 **Bizarro:** Me Bizarro is the real Superman! Superman is phony!

 **King K. Rool:** Which is why you are my useful idiot until I completely beat the stuffing out of you!

* * *

 **Black Adam**

 **1** **st**

 **Black Adam:** Kahndaq has no place for overweight fools like you, crocodile.

 **King K. Rool:** See this? This is the smallest violin and I am playing it just for you. (K. Rool rubs his scaly fingers together, irking Adam off slightly.)

 **Black Adam:** Your arrogance will not serve you well in these shifting sands.

 **King K. Rool:** All I need is to pluck out an irritating speck from my eye…starting with you.

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Today, Kahndaq will be the lightning rod that I'll use to declare to the entire world the legitimacy of the new Kremling Regime that will soon descend upon them!

 **Black Adam:** Your megalomania and insanity will only bring ruin to Kahndaq! I refuse to allow you to stomp on our sovereignty with impunity!

 **King K. Rool:** You will just be the stepping stool for my ascension, Teth Adam!

* * *

 **Black Canary**

 **1** **st**

 **Black Canary:** You're a much bigger idiot than what my son told me.

 **King K. Rool:** And he knows how exactly? (K. Rool's bloodshot left eye twitches sporadically.)

 **Black Canary:** You, announcing your entire plan for world domination to the entire city. Did you really think we would just sit by and let that happen?

 **King K. Rool:** Looks like I really have some serious house-cleaning to do around here to improve my image.

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** I am in need of a good singer for my army's morale and you happen to fit the bill, missy!

 **Black Canary:** And pick out whatever gross meat from your teeth? No thanks!

 **King K. Rool:** You either sing, or I'll force you to sing!

* * *

 **Black Lightning**

 **1** **st**

 **Black Lightning:** I thought you were supposed to be bothering Donkey Kong by stealing his banana horde.

 **King K. Rool:** Like I want to do that the rest of my life when I can expand my horizons by conquering this universe just like any reasonable villain would do!

 **Black Lightning:** You are anything, but reasonable. And that's why I am going to short-circuit your power trip right here and now!

 **King K. Rool:** On the contraire, I will pull the plug out of _your_ power trip so you will be nothing but powerless to stop this croc from rocking the world!

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Lighten up, Black Lightning, or you might a burst a bulb from having too much negative voltage to your head! BWAHAHAHA!

 **Black Lightning:** Psychosis and humor never mix well like a certain clown Batman knows of.

 **King K. Rool:** Let's see how you will crack up when I'll literally leave you in stitches afterwards!

* * *

 **Black Manta**

 **1** **st**

 **Black Manta:** I have no time to tolerate nonsense coming from an obese, maniacal crocodile.

 **King K. Rool:** You are quite the pain in the tail to work with, given your history of incompetence in eliminating your long-hated enemy.

 **Black Manta:** Hilarious coming from a croc who got his tail kicked by a bowtie-wearing joke of a gorilla multiple times.

 **King K. Rool:** Now I am going to make you wish you hadn't touched that raw nerve, you cold brained fish.

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** You had better not come up to me with cold tuna at my feet.

 **Black Manta:** You double-crossed me! Your lizard scum of henchmen sabotaged my efforts because you knew I would find out the truth! What you had intended to do with Atlantis and me once Aquaman would have been gone!

 **King K. Rool:** I gave you one job to kill Aquaman. Now that you have failed, your usefulness to me has officially ended!

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

 **1** **st**

 **Blue Beetle:** I know crocs tend to be on the bulky side, but you take that to a new level.

 **King K. Rool:** It is not fat. This is mostly muscle and I can easily snap you like a twig like no one's business.

 **Blue Beetle:** That is the weakest diss I've ever seen from a villain. By the way, I am not that thin.

 **King K. Rool:** You will not be thin…you will be flattened into a bloody smear beneath my belly!

 **2** **nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Scurry along, Beetle Boy! I have more important matters to attend to than deal with a petulant child!

 **Blue Beetle:** Scarab begs to differ.

 **King K. Rool:** Then allow your scaliness to spank you headfirst silly into the dirt!

* * *

 **Brainiac**

 **1st**

 **Brainiac:** A crocodile specimen with delusions of grandeur.

 **King K. Rool:** Oh like how I have heard this so many times that it's not even meaningful anymore. Go bother someone else about his flaws why don't you?

 **Brainiac:** Sarcasm does not register with my database.

 **King K. Rool:** Maybe it will once I pummel your big head and shove it up your behind!

 **2nd**

 **King K. Rool:** This floating skull ship will be instrumental for the Kremling Empire's rise to dominance once I take control of the mainframe!

 **Brainiac:** That is beyond what your reptile brain can handle, and I won't allow it even if you're capable of it.

 **King K. Rool:** You will not deny me of my godhood when I tear it out of you with my bare claws!

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

 **1st**

 **Captain Cold:** Time to put your cold-blooded ambitions on ice before they got in the way of my agenda!

 **King K. Rool:** Oh boo hoo! Like I'm supposed to be frozen stiff in fear from basically a messed up version of Popo.

 **Captain Cold:** The kettle calling the pot black, K. Rool.

 **King K. Rool:** Except this kettle will smash the pot with his own bare scaly claws!

 **2nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Stand aside before I'll have my Kremlings run ya over, igloo punk!

 **Captain Cold:** I have a name and that is Leonard!

 **King K. Rool:** Well, Leonard, say hello to your dead sister for me when I grind you into lizard feed!

* * *

 **Catwoman**

 **1st**

 **Catwoman:** You really need to shed off a lotta weight if you want to have any hope of saving your skin.

 **King K. Rool:** Like I need to listen to rabble coming from a commoner dressed up like a slut.

 **Catwoman:** For shame, that was very rude of you, even for a dictator when I was trying to give you some helpful tips.

 **King K. Rool:** You think I'd really give a monkey's tail about your meowing? Allow me to prove you wrong!

 **2nd**

 **King K. Rool:** I heard you prefer to be paid profusely for your services.

 **Catwoman:** I fetch at a very expensive price, Mr. K. Rool. So this better be worth my time.

 **King K. Rool:** I have an offer you cannot afford to refuse.

* * *

 **Cheetah**

 **1st**

 **Cheetah:** Crocodiles are slow and sluggish compared to cheetahs. You might as well let me put you out of your misery.

 **King K. Rool:** Yeah, have you heard about the Tortoise and the Hare? (K. Rool just sharpens his claws, not even giving her a glance.)

 **Cheetah:** How does that anything to do with this?

 **King K. Rool:** The Hare lost the race, the Tortoise won. That means you're completely screwed opposing me!

 **2nd**

 **King K. Rool:** If you don't stop a while, you're bound to trip up eventually, Cheetah!

 **Cheetah:** The goddess will guide me through this hunt!

 **King K. Rool:** More like speeding you to your doom! Prepared to be Krushed!

* * *

 **Cyborg**

 **1st**

 **Cyborg** Damn! You're like Killer Croc, but more psychotic and much wider by the waist.

 **King K. Rool:** That pathetic Kremling wannabe is a washup. Just like you are about to be when I dismantle you. (Gives Cyborg the middle finger.)

 **Cyborg:** That ain't gonna happen, fatass!

 **King K. Rool:** Be careful, Victor. I have many ways of disconnecting you, figuratively and literally!

 **2nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Ah...this bring back memories when I was Baron K. Roolenstein, creating KAOS. My plan would have been perfect if it weren't for those meddling Kongs!

 **Cyborg:** I have seen your work as that mad scientist. Pretty impressive...for a crocodilian maniacal dictator.

 **King K. Rool:** Then you know what I have in store for you, my future robotic henchman.

* * *

 **Deadshot**

 **1st**

 **Deadshot:** You're one fat piece of work.

 **King K. Rool:** I get that a lot and you know what I say to those vermin. Screw off or go broke!

 **Deadshot:** Not an option. The boss pays me good to skin your hide.

 **King K. Rool:** Then I'll break you in half for the Kremling team!

 **2nd**

 **King K. Rool:** I am giving you an offer that would be too good for you to turn it down.

 **Deadshot:** I need some assurance that this is not some trap or attempt to leech my money.

 **King K. Rool:** Don't push my generosity to its limits, or you're about to regret it.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

 **1st**

 **Gorilla Grodd:** I should have known it was you who has leaked our secrets to our enemies, sabotaging our plans and causing division within our ranks with several of my apes defecting to your side!

 **King K. Rool:** See this, Grodd? **(He rubs his scaly fingers together)** This is the smallest violin and I am playing it just for you. You should have seen this coming, which is surprising given your intellect.

 **Gorilla Grodd:** How dare you mock your master, let alone the future savior of the world!

 **King K. Rool:** I serve only one master...and that is ME and only me alone!

 **2nd**

 **King K. Rool:** You could have been better off serving my growing Empire instead of climbing yourself into a deeper hole with your Society fractured and lost!

 **Gorilla** **Grodd:** To serve a cold-blood like you?! It will be a cold day in hell!

 **King K. Rool:** Ah, but you are no Donkey Kong!

* * *

 **Grimlock**

 **1st**

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock find no pleasure in having me time wasted by pudgy, fat croc with gross tick of an eye!

 **King K. Rool:** Treating me like chopped liver? Well, then...allow me to return the feeling, you useless toaster oven.

 **Grimlock:** Grimlock no toaster oven! Me KING!

 **King K. Rool:** Hah! More like the King of Bozos!

 **2nd**

 **King K. Rool:** Rebelling against the Kremling Empire is something I don't take lightly, Grimlock. Is it stupidity or arrogance that compels you I wonder?

 **Grimlock:** Me Grimlock say a little bit of both to kick your tailpipe!

 **King K. Rool:** What a shame...you could have been my perfect dino-steed to inspire fear into my enemies.


	27. Bonus DLC Character 2

**Black Prior**

 **Real Name:** Vortiger

 **(Part 1)**

 **Race:** Human

 **Faction(s):** Knights

 **Hero Type:** Heavy

 **Age:** In his late twenties or early thirties

 **Gender:** Male

 **Universe:** _For Honor_

 **Voice Actor:** Graham McTavish

 **Appearance:** Heavy heroes who wield the large kite shield and longsword. Their armor consists of leather, black steel, and cast iron. Chainmail lies beneath everything with leather above it. Plate armor covers their arms and legs.

* * *

 **Bio:** Once they were former friars and nuns of a religious order, but their allegiance to Apollyon corrupted their morals over time. The dark agents fight alongside the Knights but are free from the code of chivalry. Whatever victory's cost, the Black Priors will pay the price. Once Apollyon's faithful warriors, today they return from exile to fight with their leader, Vortiger, reinventing their legacy and bringing fresh chaos to the battlefield.

Vortiger, once a noble knight and leader of the Holy Order of Balaur, he and his knights took a dark road after crossing paths with Apollyon.

Vortiger was one of the greatest Knights in the Order of the Holy Balaur, elite prior-warriors who would spread the Knights' cause throughout the realm. He was the 'knightliest' of the order, protecting the weak and slaying the wicked with his blade and kite shield.

But his faith in the Holy Balaur was shaken the day he met Apollyon. She shared with him her conviction that this world had no room for sheep. The path of the wolves was the true path to success. She promised him a special place for his order. And so when civil war broke out, Vortiger led a band of priors from the Holy Balaur, renaming himself "Camio".

The Holy Balaur was rechristened The Black Prior, a dark order of Knights who were free of the code of chivalry. They became the terrifying force tasked with drawing out the 'true wolves'. They were ruthless warriors who cut a trail of terror across the land.

When the tides of war turned and Apollyon was defeated, the Black Prior dispersed and disappeared. For years, they were silent.

Then the earth rumbled again, threatening humanity. The Black Prior emerged from exile and, in a show of good faith, pledged their swords to the Knights. No one knows where they came from, but the Knights agreed-this dark force would help prepare for a new cataclysm. They would do anything and everything to advance the Knights' cause. And for Vortiger, this was a chance to erase mistakes of the past; to prove the path of the Black Priors was the true path to righteous victory.

He is very adamant about carrying out the creeds of Apollyon's ideals along with his own vision of his faction's modus operandi and projecting them onto the world. He holds a twisted heroic viewpoint that runs counter to many of the superheroes, not unlike Night Raid and the Regime at times. To him, the time of repentance has long passed. Mortals that had many chances to ask the Lord for forgiveness for their transgressions but repeatedly pushed Him aside are only worthy of these three things in hell...

Chaos, damnation, and death…

In his own words,

 _"_ _ **Mala ultro adsunt**_ _. Misfortune comes uninvited. It hungers for blood, craving eternal darkness. The time to repent is over! I will take up arms again. Step out of the shadows and teach them true darkness!"_

In short, no one is safe from Vortiger's sword of judgment. For those, that have the unfortunate luck of encountering a Black Prior, or let alone, Vortiger, may God help them.

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

 **1** **st** **:** Vortiger is seen kneeling in front of the altar that houses the statue of the crucified Jesus and the bloodied helmet of Apollyon. He stands up and he sees at the corner of his eye, his opponent coming forth. He quips his spiky, bladed kite shield onto his left gauntlet and he picks up his sword. His enemy taunts him as Vortiger turns around to glare at him/her with cold dark fire in his hateful eyes. Undaunted, he pushes back with a taunt of his own and points his sword gravely at them before brandishing his sword, banging it on his menacing shield, and slicing it against the sharp rim of his shield with sparks flying from the harsh contact.

 **2** **nd** **:** Vortiger was in the midst of a one-sided battle turned massacre, ruthlessly slaughtering several police officers and US army soldiers with frightening, unnerving ease. He shield-bashes a US army general that was desperate to plunge a combat knife to avenge his entire platoon. Vortiger walked on top of the fallen general, crushing his spine with his kite shield and stabbing through the base of his neck with his sword. He sensed his real opponent witnessed the massacre and without looking, he taunts him/her. Enraged, his enemy hollers angrily at Vortiger, not taking the massacre very well. Uncaring of the insult/threat leveled against him, Vortiger points his sword to the corpses and warns him/her before getting into battle stance once again.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Doctor Fate**

 **1** **st**

 **Doctor Fate:** You were once an honorable warrior…an inspiration for many. But you've allowed Apollyon to drag you down into the abyss, transforming into a monster of darkness.

 **Vortiger:** A fate I have wholly embraced as humanity succumbs to the darkness with every passing second.

 **Doctor Fate:** One that will end in your death for eternity!

 **2nd**

Vortiger was in the midst of a one-sided battle turned massacre, ruthlessly slaughtering several police officers and US army soldiers with frightening, unnerving ease. He shield-bashes a US army general that was desperate to plunge a combat knife into the fallen knight to avenge his entire platoon. Vortiger walked on top of the fallen general, crushing his spine with his kite shield and stabbing through the base of his neck with his sword. He sensed Doctor Fate nearby and without looking, taunts him.

 **Vortiger:** This is the fate for all who have failed to come to repentance for their evil!

 **Doctor Fate:** It is my duty to put an end to your senseless bloodlust and quest for vengeance, monster!

 **Vortiger:** Then join the unbelieving in their absolute damnation in Hades!

* * *

 **Aquaman**

 **1** **st**

 **Aquaman:** Leave, fallen knight! Atlantis denies you entry!

 **Vortiger:** It's not just Atlantis that I'm after…it is _you._ By hiding away in your underwater kingdom like the coward you are, your transgressions have condemned you and the oceans will stain red with your sins!

 **Aquaman:** Tread carefully, Vortiger, or face your own damnation beneath the waves.

 **2** **nd**

Vortiger was in the midst of a one-sided battle turned massacre, ruthlessly slaughtering several Atlantean soldiers with frightening, unnerving ease. He shield-bashes an Atlantean general that was desperate to plunge his combat knife into Vortiger to avenge his entire platoon. Vortiger walked on top of the fallen general, crushing his spine with his kite shield and stabbing through the base of his neck with his sword. He sensed an infuriated Aquaman nearby and without looking, taunts him.

 **Vortiger:** Only a coward would send his people to deal with the consequences of his sins, barring himself from taking any responsibility.

 **Aquaman:** Your condescension to arrogant judgment while you slaughter good, innocent men sickens me!

 **Vortiger:** Careful, Arthur Curry. Your hypocrisy will only drag you further into the hell that awaits you!

* * *

 **Batman**

 **1** **st**

 **Batman:** I know how to beat you, Vortiger.

 **Vortiger:** But you lack the conviction needed to overcome my vengeance, which fuels my strength. Knowledge alone is not enough.

 **Batman:** Just as sheer hatred alone won't be enough to put me away.

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** I am the Lord's Wrath. Those who try to reject it will be consumed by it.

 **Batman:** You have perverted His Name! No amount of "divine" justification will hide the fact that you weaponized it to harm the innocent!

 **Vortiger:** There is no innocence, only death and damnation!

* * *

 **Captain Cold**

 **1** **st**

 **Captain Cold:** You're really getting high on this Crusader business, and it has done a lot more harm than good for your cause. That's a lot coming from me, which you'd say I'm a heathen.

 **Vortiger:** A heathen with his heart locked away by cold flames of Hades with his evil all the more present in his heart. All the more reason for me to punish you in the Lord's name!

 **Captain Cold:** It will be a cold day down there that's for sure.

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** Have you come to me to beg for forgiveness for your sins before I reunite you with your dead sister?

 **Captain Cold:** Now that's touching a raw nerve that shouldn't be touched, bastard!

 **Vortiger:** It matters not…you will die, and you and sister will suffer damnation for all of eternity for your sins.

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

 **1** **st**

 **Gorilla Grodd:** Your services, skills, and drive for vengeance could be of great use to me for my vision for the world.

 **Vortiger:** And debase my honor and integrity by replacing my loyalty to the Lord and Apollyon for yours, beast? No! You will learn what true darkness when you submit to my blade!

 **Gorilla Grodd:** I knew trying to recruit a religious, militant fanatic was futile from the start!

 **2** **nd**

Vortiger was in the midst of a one-sided battle turned massacre, ruthlessly slaughtering several gorilla soldiers with frightening, unnerving ease. He shield-bashes a gorilla general that was desperate to plunge his spear into him to avenge his entire platoon. Vortiger walked on top of the fallen general, crushing his spine with his kite shield and stabbing through the base of his neck with his sword. He sensed an infuriated Gorilla Grodd nearby and without looking, taunts him.

 **Vortiger:** Repent, dirty beast. This is what shall await you now and forever if you continue to fight against the agent of the Lord's Wrath!

 **Gorilla Grodd:** The only wrath you should fear is mine!

 **Vortiger:** No wrath on earth is greater than the Lord's! And by speaking blasphemy, you invite His wrath to befall upon your miserable existence, of which you will be undone, unbeliever!

* * *

 **Joker**

 **1** **st**

 **Joker:** Doom and gloom for the sermon, Friar Tuck? BWAHAHAHA!

 **Vortiger:** Cease your thoughtless, unflattering laughter as it mocks the sanctity of the Lord's temple!

 **Joker:** Well, holy Bloody Mary…I must have forgotten that it is the Communion! Unless, you have ran out of blood to drink from! HAHAHAHA!

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** Come to laugh in defiance of the death sentence that now hungers for your damned soul?

 **Joker:** So dull and not so bright when the punchline flies over your head. But then again, that's what I am here for…to deliver it to you so we can all die laughing together!

 **Vortiger:** I accept whenever the Lord deems my service here to be finished. If you wish to continue denying your place in the Inferno by laughing besides yourself, so be it!

* * *

 **Scarecrow**

 **1** **st**

 **Scarecrow:** A living relic from a long, bygone age…how interesting.

 **Vortiger:** You're looking at the very incarnation of the Lord's Wrath, whose blade will suffer none of your devious hallucinations, demon!

 **Scarecrow:** So consumed with vengeance, I wonder what fear you're trying to hide from me?

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** Don't think you will fare any better than the heretics who rejected their only chance to repent of their crimes!

 **Scarecrow:** You suffer from the fear of losing your purpose. You're just another serial killer that happens to brandish a sword and a shield, hiding behind the name of God to justify your actions.

 **Vortiger:** I fear nothing, demon. You, on the other hand, are too afraid to admit that you have much to lose for what awaits you after your death.

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

 **1** **st**

 **Ruby Rose:** Wow…um, you look like somebody I know of back home, but…darker and more scary? *Gulp*

 **Vortiger:** Leave, now. This is no place for the unbelieving nor the pure-hearted lest I bring you to hell.

 **Ruby Rose:** Eeep! I-i-isn't that…uh, um, kinda…d-dark to say for a hero?!

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** This is the fate for all who have failed to come to repentance for their evil!

 **Ruby Rose:** Those people had nothing to do with what's happening to this world! How could you do that to them?! I thought knights were supposed to be about protecting the innocent and the weak! Not slaughtering them!

 **Vortiger:** Everyone is inherently evil and those who fail to come to the Lord for repentance of their sins are doomed to spend an eternity in Darkness, which they deservedly so! Only those cleansed by Apollyon's holy fire will walk the path of redemption! Either you repent or join the unbelievers in their eternal damnation, child!

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **1** **st**

 **Weiss Schnee:** I hate people who have thrown away their honor for the sake of sating their bloodlust.

 **Vortiger:** You have much of your father's sins to answer for, and they can only be paid with your blood.

 **Weiss Schnee:** I am not like my father. I detest him for what he had done to drag the Schnee name through the mud.

 **2** **nd**

Vortiger was in the midst of a one-sided battle turned massacre, ruthlessly slaughtering several Atlesian soldiers with frightening, unnerving ease. He shield-bashes an Atlesian general that was desperate to unload whatever remaining ammo he had in his gun onto him to avenge his entire platoon. Vortiger walked on top of the fallen general, crushing his spine with his kite shield and stabbing through the base of his neck with his sword. He sensed an infuriated Weiss Schnee nearby and without looking, taunts her.

 **Vortiger:** This is what awaits for you and your world, especially your father's company as they drown in their corruption and greed!

 **Weiss Schnee:** Savage, hypocritical, and utterly disgusting…I'll spare no mercy for you.

 **Vortiger:** The Lord's Wrath knows no mercy, Schnee, as you will find out firsthand!

* * *

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **1** **st**

 **Blake Belladonna:** Such darkness…such evil…hate… and so much sadness…

 **Vortiger:** I weep for how incapable man is to repent and turn away from his sins. I weep no more as my heart has hardened with only one command from the Lord. To punish.

 **Blake Belladonna:** You are a painful reminder of everything wrong about humans to the Faunus! Why there can never peace between us because of people like you!

 **2** **nd**

Vortiger was in the midst of a one-sided battle turned massacre, ruthlessly slaughtering several White Fang grunts with frightening, unnerving ease. He shield-bashes the chainsaw-wielding White Fang lieutenant that was desperate to cut him down to avenge his fallen comrades. Vortiger walked on top of the fallen lieutenant, crushing his spine with his kite shield and stabbing through the base of his neck with his sword. He sensed an infuriated Blake Belladonna nearby and without looking, taunts her.

 **Vortiger:** Once I destroy you, the entire White Fang are next to be purified in the Flames of the Lord's Wrath along with all of the unbelievers!

 **Blake Belladonna:** You're a deranged psychopath using religion to destroy everyone that oppose you! You're no better than Adam!

 **Vortiger:** May the damned tear you and everyone you love to shreds when I send you to Hades, wretch!

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **1** **st**

 **Yang Xiao Long:** Wow…excessive much being the edgelord here?

 **Vortiger:** This is a place of worship, not a bar for you to get drunk.

 **Yang Xiao Long:** Eh…I rather stay sober. Besides, you can e-vort to brighten up the place so it doesn't feel so depressing! Eh? Eh~?

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** Your friends are next after I debilitate you severely.

 **Yang Xiao Long:** You better not lay a finger on them, especially my little sister! Not even your shield can protect you now that you've pissed me off!

 **Vortiger:** That is the point. Your misfortune will be what will bring them to their demise as punishment for their sins.

* * *

 **Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **1** **st**

 **Ragna:** You've really gone off the deep end with this Crusader shit for Apollyon.

 **Vortiger:** Degrade her honor with your atrocious tongue again and I'll inflict worse punishment upon you than just cut it off.

 **Ragna:** I've been inflicted with blows a lot worse than you can possibly imagine, you religious crackpot!

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** There's nowhere for you to run, Ragna!

 **Ragna:** Yeah, bite me! I have planted many psychotic nutjobs like you into the pavement where they can kiss it for all I care!

 **Vortiger:** You must be deaf as well as mentally incapable of comprehending that this is the end for you!

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

 **1** **st**

 **Atrocitus:** I sense an unhealthy abundance wrath raging about in your dark heart, fallen knight.

 **Vortiger:** The time for repentance has long passed. It is time for divine retribution of Darkness!

 **Atrocitus:** Show me your conviction!

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** Who are you to boldly challenge the true agent of Darkness and the Lord's Wrath?!

 **Atrocitus:** The screams of your victims demand justice in the form of your blood being shed!

 **Vortiger:** Tread carefully, heretic. Don't make promises that you can't keep.

* * *

 **Kratos & Atreus**

 **1** **st**

 **Kratos:** Another man consumed with vengeance just like one such person I once knew in his grievance against the gods.

 **Vortiger:** And who is this man? I am curious to meet him face to face so that I can teach him the true meaning of Darkness.

 **Kratos:** You're looking at him right in front of you.

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** You and I are kindred spirits. Join me and we can teach the world what it means to suffer in Darkness!

 **Kratos:** I've already seen the world suffer in it once! I have no intention of putting it through such catastrophe again just to ease your petty temper tantrum over losing your unhinged master!

 **Vortiger:** Then suffer a fate worse than death since it is too soft on your tainted carcass!

 **Atreus:** If you want my father, you'll have to go through me first!

* * *

 **Grimlock**

 **1** **st**

 **Grimlock:** You…a monk…but you…are somehow like me…Grimlock.

 **Vortiger:** The only thing you and I share in common is our bloodlust, that's it.

 **Grimlock:** Too bad…you are just…as bad…as Megatron!

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** Why do you concern yourselves for these wretched sinners that have no place in God's paradise, but in Darkness?!

 **Grimlock:** You spilt…both bad and innocent blood! People…scared. Grimlock…can watch…no longer! Dinobot Smash! **(He transforms into his T-Rex form)**

 **Vortiger:** So be it! I'll grant you your extinction, monster!

* * *

 **Anenokoji**

 **1** **st**

 **Anenokoji:** Such a small world we live in, isn't it, Vortiger-san?

 **Vortiger:** Yes…too small for my liking when it comes to you, serpent.

 **Anenokoji:** The feeling's mutual.

2nd

 **Vortiger:** My mistress should have finished you off. It was a mistake letting you slither off scot free!

 **Anenokoji:** Maybe or maybe not, it doesn't matter now. Your life is now forfeit the moment you decided to confront me at your own peril. Death and damnation await you.

 **Vortiger:** Be silent, or I'll cut off that forked tongue off of yours!

* * *

 **Akame**

 **1** **st**

 **Akame:** How the honorable have truly fallen in these dark times.

 **Vortiger:** Honor means nothing when it comes to victory at all costs against enemies that would not hesitate to destroy and desecrate you. You of all people should understand why I am doing this.

 **Akame:** It is because I understand your motivations that I will eliminate you at all costs.

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** You chose to fight against me, Akame?

 **Akame:** Even if I share your sentiments about the world's affairs and human nature, it will not change the fact that you are an enemy too dangerous of a wildcard to be left to his own devices. Thus, I have to kill you.

 **Vortiger:** Then may God have mercy on you.

* * *

 **Leone**

 **1** **st**

 **Leone:** Ugh…I don't know what's worse! Your shitty smell like you went through a crap pile for days, or that you smell like the blood of your victims!

 **Vortiger:** Tread carefully, She-Lion. You already have a lot of transgressions to answer for. And my blade is hungry for your blood.

 **Leone:** Look who's the kettle calling the pot black! And guess what, my claws hunger for your blood for all the senseless carnage you caused, you son of a bitch.

 **2nd**

 **Vortiger:** This is the fate for unbelievers that continue to walk down the path of sin and denial!

 **Leone:** Hey! What gives you the right to act as judge and executioner over everyone, you damned psychopath!

 **Vortiger:** I am the Lord's Wrath and Enforcer of Apollyon's creed! You confront me, you sin gravely against the Lord! A dire crime that can't be forgiven! For that, you forfeit your right to live, wretch!

* * *

 **Lubbock**

 **1** **st**

 **Lubbock:** Geez, you think you ought to give this temple at least some light and color to not make it so overwhelmingly depressing.

 **Vortiger:** Who are you to sneak into the place of worship, which is sacred and holy to the Black Priors, to defile it with your lecherous filth?

 **Lubbock:** The name's Lubbock, and I am here to end your reign of terror on the many innocents you label them as "heretics" in your Crusade gone astray.

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** You call these "sheep" innocent when they have been wolves complicit in aiding the Regime?!

 **Lubbock:** I know they're not, but because they aren't does not give you the right to sentence the entire populace for the sins of the few!

 **Vortiger:** Then die a hypocrite's death and suffer the worst of punishments in Hell!

* * *

 **Tatsumi**

 **1** **st**

 **Tatsumi:** You probably know why I am here for you, Vortiger.

 **Vortiger:** You seem to know my name, but I have yet to know yours, heretic.

 **Tatsumi:** The name's Tatsumi. Akame has told us quite the info about you and your cult.

 **2** **nd**

 **Vortiger:** Your idealism blinds you to the dark reality of this world. Let this shatter your stupid naivety of the goodness in men when there's none in their hearts!

 **Tatsumi:** You're dead wrong! People can change their hearts for the better! They need time and help, not chaos and destruction!

 **Vortiger:** You stupid boy! There's no salvation for heretics, even for you, despite you claiming to be the hero when you're just as much to blame for exacerbating humanity's path towards their own destruction!

* * *

 **Finishing Move**

 **Tenebris Rising:** Vortiger slams his kite shield into Aquaman. If the shield successfully hits Aquaman, Vortiger would let out a battle cry when he stabs his sword into the kidney area, piercing through his armor and deep into the flesh. He then rips the sword out from Aquaman as Atlantis' king stumbles away, staggering while he covers the wound to try stop the bleeding. Aquaman would get a face of sand thrown into his face, blinding him which enrages him. This happens to cause Arthur Curry to execute a critical mistake by recklessly punching out at Vortiger, hoping to sock the fallen knight. However, Vortiger slices his arm off and slices his throat with the sharp edge of his shield. Vortiger then grabs Aquaman by the head and slam him into the steel brace of his shield. Atlantis' king sags onto the shield with head and sliced throat sticking out as he bleeds to death with life flashing before his eyes. His last sight was that Vortiger crying out,

" _ **TENEBRIS!"**_

And swinging his sword downwards onto his neck, beheading Aquaman. His body slumps to the ground and his head rolls across the arena.


	28. Deviljho

**Deviljho**

 **Species:** Brute Wyvern/T. rex-like Dinosaur

 **Universe:** Monster Hunter

 **Physiology:** Deviljho is a very large, bipedal Brute Wyvern, standing at about 25 feet tall and 55 feet long, characterized by its uniform forest green colouration and muscular upper body. Its thick hide is littered with short, jagged spines that reach a maximum height along the back and tail. Deviljho has a narrow snout with a large lower jaw, covered in multiple rows of teeth spreading outwards from the mouth. It has massive, powerful hind legs, but tiny, poorly developed forelegs that it rarely utilizes. When provoked, Deviljho's back and shoulder muscles swell considerably. During this period, areas of its skin will take on a bright red coloration.

 **Abilities:** Deviljho is armed with a powerful set of jaws that it can use to deliver bone-crunching bites to prey and foe alike. In addition, its powerful hind legs allow it to run at relatively high speed and leap considerable distances towards prey. When enraged, Deviljho is capable of producing a mysterious clouded emission which can be shot out of the mouth in a stream at prey. This substance contains the Dragon Element and can be very deadly to hunters as well as other monsters.

 **Behavior:** Deviljho is a nomadic monster, prone to wandering vast distances in search of prey. Its status as a super-predator allows it to overtake the territory of any monster that stands in its path. Because of the extreme amount of energy its body consumes, Deviljho is always in search of food sources. It is known to be cannibalistic, and is also prone to eating prey alive in order to waste as little time as possible in replenishing its energy.

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

 **First:** A hero or villain would come across a Great Jagras that was gulping down an Aptonoth in the middle of a large arena like a city park, forest, etc. The hero/villain would either be disgusted/angered/amused/bored when the Great Jagras bloats up with its huge stomach inflated and turned its attention onto the intruding hero/villain. The hero/villain would position himself/herself into his/her battle stance as the Great Jagras would let out an angry roar at them. However, that abruptly interrupted when the Great Jagras was chomped down on its own maned neck by none other than the Deviljho, who had somehow managed to sneak up onto them without them knowing. Deviljho then lifts up the iguana-like Fanged Wyvern into the air with horrifying ease despite its increased bulk and began slamming the Great Jagras all over the place, destroying everything in its path. The hero/villain watched in awe/horror/cool indifference of the one-sided beatdown until they saw that the T. rex-like Brute Wyvern was about to drag the Great Jagras towards them like a battering ram, prompting them to dive out of the way to avoid being clubbed and crushed. However, they failed to react to the Deviljho swinging its thick, spiky mace-like tail that struck them, sending the hero/villain flying into a wall/tree/bus. The Deviljho finished the one-sided brawl by performing what is virtually a body slam when it used its jaws and strong neck muscles to smash the Great Jagras onto the ground, devastating the earth and shaking up the surroundings. The Great Jagras painfully screeched in its last stage of misery before the Deviljho killed it by crushing its neck spine with a slight twist of its head. The hero/villain groans, slowly getting up and shaking his/her own head as they were seeing stars and their ears were ringing from the impact. As their vision was starting to clear up, the Deviljho stalked towards them with murderous, hungry intent in its bestial, reptilian eyes. The hero/villain was greeted with the beast's three-clawed foot slammed in front of them. They felt dinosaur drool dripping onto them, forcing them to look up into the snout and face of the snarling Deviljho looming over them menacingly like the Grimm Reaper. The beast flared out its nostrils with hot breath emanating from its toothy maw and hitting the hero/villain right in the face. The Deviljho next reared up and let out an ear-shattering roar that shook the earth around them.

 **Second:** The hero would be in the middle of the fight against another hero, villain, or creature when they felt the ground shake, prompting them to stop. The situation tensed as the ground quaked again repeatedly for quite some time. Then it stopped and eerily all of the sounds halted into silence as well. Both combatants let their guard down after quite some time has passed until the Deviljho abruptly pounced out of nowhere when they least expected it. It landed right onto them, crushing them with its massive bulk and feet. The second combatant groaned as he/she/it was badly injured and surprised so much so that the combatant wasn't able to register the Deviljho quickly biting him/her/it with its toothy jaws. He/she/it screamed out in agonizing horror as the Deviljho crushed and tore up the combatant's flesh and bones in its chomping, much to the first combatant's horror/disgust/ire. The Deviljho was done with the second combatant, in a matter of seconds and discarded him/her/it away messily like a torn-up rag doll, leaving him/her/it for dead. Then it went after the now barely recovered first combatant, who was just getting to his/her/its feet slowly. The Deviljho raised its right foot up to stomp and pin the combatant. The combatant had to dive out of harm's way as the beast slammed its foot down, leaving a very visible foot imprint on where the combatant was seconds ago. However, the Deviljho was relentless as it next swung its head viciously, nearly knocking the opponent over and almost engulfing him/her/it with a second lunge if the opponent had not dodged at the last minute. He/she/it got to their bearings at the tightest margins when the Deviljho stepped forward with its head raised and chest puffed up before it next spit out a deadly clouded emission of Dragon Element headed towards them! They crossed their arms defensively as they became engulfed in the Dragon Breath, knocking them back. The opponent was found several feet away from where he was, evident by the skid marks of their hands and feet. They were negatively affected by the Dragon breath as there were sparks around their body, but they swore or taunted back at the Deviljho, who took it as a challenge as it roared back at them.

* * *

 **Intros**

 **Red Hood**

1st

The Red Hood came across the giant iguana-like, maned Fanged Wyvern, the Great Jagras, gulping down an Aptonoth in the middle of the city street.

"I've seen weirder stuff than this," he said coldly when the Great Jagras bloats up with its huge stomach inflated and turned its attention onto him.

"Time for you to go on a diet, chubby," Red Hood released his twin pistols from his holsters and aimed them at the overweight lizard which let out an angry roar at him.

However, that abruptly interrupted when the Great Jagras was chomped down on its own maned neck by none other than the Deviljho, who had somehow managed to sneak up onto them without them knowing. Deviljho then lifts up the iguana-like Fanged Wyvern into the air with horrifying ease despite its increased bulk and began slamming the Great Jagras all over the place, destroying everything in its path.

"What the hell?!" Red Hood swore, nearly dropping his weapons at the T. rex-like Brute Wyvern's sudden intrusion, watching the one-sided beatdown progress until he saw the Deviljho was about to drag the Great Jagras towards him like a battering ram.

"Crap!" Red Hood would have been seriously injured with broken bones and ribs had he stayed there a minute longer without diving out of harm's way. However, that dodge would quickly be in vain as the Deviljho swung its thick, spiky, mace-like tail, striking him like whiplash.

"OH FUUUUUU-!" The masked anti-hero was sent flying and smashed his back hard against a city transit bus, which caved in greatly with a huge resulting, man-shaped dent and windows being shattered.

The Deviljho finished the one-sided brawl by performing what was virtually a body slam when it used its jaws and strong neck muscles to smash the Great Jagras onto the ground, devastating the earth and shaking up the surroundings. The Great Jagras painfully screeched in its last stage of misery before the Deviljho killed it by crushing its neck spine with a slight twist of its head.

Red Hood groaned painfully, slowly pried himself out of the bus, getting up and shaking his own head as he was seeing stars and his ears were ringing from the impact.

"Thank God for this helmet or I'd end up with shards stuck in my skull," he muttered with his vision starting to clear up while he brushed off the glass fragments off of his clothes. The Deviljho stalked towards him with murderous, hungry intent in its bestial, reptilian eyes. He was greeted with the beast's three-clawed foot slammed in front of him as his vision cleared with clarity. He felt dinosaur drool dripping onto him, forcing him to look up into the snout and face of the snarling Deviljho looming over him menacingly like the Grimm Reaper. The beast flared out its nostrils with its hot breath reeking of decaying flesh emanating from its toothy maw and hitting him right to his masked face.

"You really need to brush your teeth because your breath reeks in shit," Red Hood spat derisively.

The Deviljho next reared up and let out an ear-shattering roar that shook the earth around them.

2nd

Red Hood was in the middle of duking it out with Raphael when they felt the ground shake, prompting the two to stop their fight. The situation tensed as the ground quaked again repeatedly for quite some time.

"Something big's coming," Red Hood said.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," Raphael snarled as he looked around.

Then it stopped and eerily all of the sounds halted into silence as well. Both combatants let their guard down after quite some time has passed until the Deviljho abruptly pounced out of nowhere when they least expected it. It landed right onto them, crushing them with its massive bulk and feet with the sounds of bones being crushed.

Raphael groaned and grunted, gritting his teeth from the searing pain of his shell being fractured with a sizable hole on it with blood leaking out from it. It was also caved in and bent in such an unnatural angle that his back was messed up. He wasn't able to register the Deviljho biting hard onto him with its toothy jaws. The turtle screamed in agonizing horror as the Deviljho crushed and tore up Raphael's shell and scaly flesh, much to Red Hood's concealed disgust. The Deviljho was done with Raphael in a matter of seconds, and discarded the teenage mutant ninja turtle away messily like a torn-up rag doll, leaving him for dead.

Then it went after the now barely recovered Red Hood, who was just getting to his feet slowly. The Deviljho raised its right foot up to stomp and pin him down.

Red Hood had to dive out of harm's way as the beast slammed its foot down, leaving a very visible foot imprint on where the combatant was seconds ago. However, the Deviljho was relentless as it next swung its head viciously, nearly knocking the him over and almost engulfing him with a second lunge if the red-masked vigilante had not dodged at the last minute. He finally got to his bearings when the Deviljho stepped forward with its head raised and chest puffed up before it next spit out a deadly clouded emission of Dragon Element headed towards him! He crossed his arms defensively at the last minute as he became engulfed in the Dragon Breath, knocking him back. The opponent was found several feet away from where he was, evident by the skid marks of his hands and feet dug into the ground. He was negatively affected by the Dragon breath as his body was covered in sparks.

He glared at the Deviljho as he hollered back in defiance, "Okay, you damned pickle! You wanna dance? Let's go!" He aimed his twin pistols at the beast.

The Deviljho took it as a challenge and roared back at him.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

Gorilla Grodd came across the giant iguana-like, maned Fanged Wyvern, the Great Jagras, gulping down an Aptonoth in the jungle.

"Disgusting glutton of a lizard! You have no place in my jungle!" The hyper-intelligent gorilla roared when the Great Jagras bloats up with its huge stomach inflated and turned its attention onto him.

"I am going to crush you with my own bare hands," Gorilla Grodd crushed a human skull in his hand while the Great Jagras let out an angry roar back at him.

However, that was abruptly interrupted when the Great Jagras was chomped down on its own maned neck by none other than the Deviljho, who had somehow managed to sneak up onto them without them knowing. Deviljho then lifts up the iguana-like Fanged Wyvern into the air with horrifying ease despite its increased bulk and began slamming the Great Jagras all over the place, destroying everything in its path.

"Impossible! A dinosaur! Here?!" Grodd's eyes widened at the T. rex-like Brute Wyvern's sudden intrusion, watching the one-sided beatdown progress until he saw the Deviljho was about to drag the Great Jagras towards him like a battering ram.

He growled as he was forced to dive out of harm's way, but that was ruined when the Deviljho inadvertently swung its tail, slamming into him. Grodd was sent flying, crashing through two trees with each of them tumbling down hard onto the jungle floor before he finally crashed into some ruins.

The Deviljho finished the one-sided brawl by performing what was virtually a body slam when it used its jaws and strong neck muscles to smash the Great Jagras onto the ground, devastating the earth and shaking up the surroundings. The Great Jagras painfully screeched in its last stage of misery before the Deviljho killed it by crushing its neck spine with a slight twist of its head.

The messy pile of stones of the ruins shifted before they parted way to reveal Grodd, who had been buried underneath 4 feet of the ruin's stone wall when the structure broke apart and fell onto him.

"Damnit!" Grodd pushed off several stones and finally managed to pull himself out of the rubble, more dazed than hurt by the impact. The Deviljho stalked towards him with murderous, hungry intent in its bestial, reptilian eyes. He was greeted with the beast's three-clawed foot slammed in front of him as his vision cleared with clarity. He felt dinosaur drool dripping onto his fur, wetting it with the dank, musty smell hitting his nostrils. He looked up and into the snout and face of the snarling Deviljho looming over him menacingly like the Grimm Reaper. The beast flared out its nostrils with its hot breath reeking of decaying flesh emanating from its toothy maw and hitting him right in his face.

"Get your stinking breath away from me, you damned dumb dinosaur!" Grodd bared his fangs at the Brute Wyvern in angry defiance.

The Deviljho next reared up and let out an ear-shattering roar that shook the earth around them.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd was in the middle of a brawl with Green Arrow when they felt the ground shake, prompting the two to stop their fight. The situation tensed as the ground quaked again repeatedly for quite some time.

"Who is the ignorant simpleton that dares to interrupt the King in the middle of his kill?!" Grodd roared angrily.

"Is it just me or this is starting to feel a bit too familiar to Jurassic Park?" Green Arrow aimed his bow and arrow into the jungle.

Then it stopped and eerily all of the sounds halted into silence as well. Both combatants let their guard down after quite some time has passed until the Deviljho abruptly pounced out of nowhere when they least expected it. It landed right onto them, crushing them with its massive bulk and feet with the sounds of bones being crushed.

Oliver cried out agonizingly from having the full weight of the dinosaur-like Brute Wyvern pressed onto his back with his spine basically crushed. He wasn't able to register the Deviljho biting hard onto him with its toothy jaws. The archer hero wailed in sheer terror and hurt as the beast tore up his flesh with its sharp teeth and crushed more bones with the terrifying power of its jaws. The Deviljho was done with Green Arrow in a matter of seconds, and discarded the archer away messily like a torn-up rag doll, leaving him for dead.

Grodd snorted derisively as he said in light of Green Arrow's current state, "Good riddance to you, Oliver."

However, he had no time to gloat as the Deviljho was already now upon him. The Deviljho raised its right foot up to stomp and pin him down.

Grodd instinctively rolled out of the way as the beast slammed its foot down, leaving a very visible foot imprint on where the combatant was seconds ago. However, the Deviljho was relentless as it next swung its head viciously, nearly knocking the him over as soon as the hyper-intelligent gorilla tyrant got onto all of his fours. Sadly, he wasn't even given the slightest opportunity to breathe as the Brute Wyvern lunged at him again with the bite almost taking his arm off. The Deviljho stepped forward with its head raised and chest puffed up before it next spit out a deadly clouded emission of Dragon Element headed towards him! He crossed his furry arms defensively at the last minute as he became engulfed in the Dragon Breath, knocking him back. Grodd was found several feet away from where he was, evident by the skid marks of his hands and feet dug into the ground. He was negatively affected by the Dragon breath as his body was covered in sparks.

"Looks like I'll have to put you down since you disrespected the King of the Jungle!" Grodd beat his chest before he roared back from the top of his lungs at the Deviljho.

The Deviljho took it as a challenge and roared back at him.

 **Flash**

1st

Flash came across the giant iguana-like, maned Fanged Wyvern, the Great Jagras, gulping down an Aptonoth near an evacuated construction site. The lizard turned around showing its bloated gut as it faced him.

"Surefire I'll run circles around you with you being stuffed!" Flash provoked the beast. It was clearly incensed when it roared back angrily at the speedster.

However, that was abruptly interrupted when the Deviljho busted out from a nearby apartment building it hid behind. The building crumbled and the T. rex-like Brute Wyvern chomped down onto the maned neck of the Great Jagras. Deviljho then lifted up the iguana-like Fanged Wyvern into the air with horrifying ease despite its increased bulk and began slamming the Great Jagras all over the place, destroying everything in its path.

"I am starting to see dinosaurs all of the sudden," Flash commented at the T. rex-like Brute Wyvern's sudden intrusion, watching the one-sided beatdown progress until he saw the Deviljho was about to drag the Great Jagras towards him like a battering ram.

He was forced to speed zip himself out of harm's way, but that was ruined when the Deviljho inadvertently swung its tail, slamming into him, sending him crashing into a hardware store.

The Deviljho finished the one-sided brawl by performing what was virtually a body slam when it used its jaws and strong neck muscles to smash the Great Jagras onto the ground, devastating the earth and shaking up the surroundings. The Great Jagras painfully screeched in its last stage of misery before the Deviljho killed it by crushing its neck spine with a slight twist of its head.

The Flash pushed himself out of the messed up piles of electronics with the store people running away in terrified panic. He shook his head to erase the stars from his vision as he wobbly walked out. He nearly fell back onto his butt when he was greeted with the beast's three-clawed foot slammed in front of him as his vision cleared with clarity. Flash felt dinosaur drool dripping onto his costume with the dank, musty smell hitting his nostrils. He looked up and into the snout and face of the snarling Deviljho looming over him menacingly like the Grimm Reaper. The beast flared out its nostrils with its hot breath reeking of decaying flesh emanating from its toothy maw and hitting him right in his face.

"Good Lord! You really need a breath mint!" The Flash waved away the smell from his face.

The Deviljho next reared up and let out an ear-shattering roar that shook the earth around them.

2nd

The Flash was in the middle of a brawl with Captain Cold when they felt the ground shake, prompting the two to stop their fight. The situation tensed as the ground quaked again repeatedly for quite some time.

"Not again..." Flash said with dread in his voice with his body tensed up.

"Not so cocky now are you, Barry?" Cold continued to mock him even as he was on high alert.

Then it stopped and eerily all of the sounds halted into silence as well. Both combatants let their guard down after quite some time has passed until the Deviljho abruptly pounced out of nowhere when they least expected it. It landed right onto them, crushing them with its massive bulk and feet with the sounds of bones being crushed.

Captain Cold cried out agonizingly from having the full weight of the dinosaur-like Brute Wyvern pressed onto his back with his spine basically crushed. He wasn't able to register the Deviljho biting hard onto him with its toothy jaws. The cold, ice-gun-wielding villain wailed in sheer terror and hurt as the beast tore up his flesh with its sharp teeth and crushed more bones with the terrifying power of its jaws. The Deviljho was done with him in a matter of seconds, and discarded the villain away messily like a torn-up rag doll, leaving him for dead.

"Uh oh, this is not looking good," Flash gulped at Captain Cold's precarious state.

However, he had no time to comprehend what just happened as the Deviljho was already now upon him. The Deviljho raised its right foot up to stomp and pin him down.

Flash instinctively rolled out of the way as the beast slammed its foot down, leaving a very visible foot imprint on where the combatant was seconds ago. However, the Deviljho was relentless as it next swung its head viciously, nearly knocking the him over if it weren't for his super speed. Flash sped to what he thought would be some safe enough distance away from the beast to prevent being lunged at until it next spit out a deadly clouded emission of Dragon Element headed towards him! Flash spun his arms to create mini wind vortexes to blow the stuff away from him, but it proved to be futile as the Dragon Element flames engulfed him completely, burning and electrocuting him simultaneously. Flash tumbled messily into the pavement with his body negatively affected by the Dragon breath.

"This brute is more dangerous than I thought. I have to put him down fast before it kills more innocents!" Flash muttered with a sense of urgency and fear within him as he stood up to the best of his abilities with his back sore and ribs broken.

The Deviljho only growled hungrily with saliva leaking through its disfigured jaws.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

1st

Yang came across the giant iguana-like, maned Fanged Wyvern, the Great Jagras, munching on messy piles of fish after splitting open the fish truck in the harbor. After it had finished eating all of the fish, the lizard turned around showing its bloated gut as it faced her.

"I knew something smelled fishy about you when I drove in here. Get it, fishy?" Yang taunted while putting in her own terrible pun into the sentence.

That succeeded in riling up the Great Jagras when it roared back angrily at the buxom brawler. However, that was abruptly interrupted when the Deviljho busted out from a nearby cargo ship it somehow managed to hide itself into, leaving a gaping hole in the hull. The T. rex-like Brute Wyvern chomped down onto the maned neck of the Great Jagras. Deviljho then lifted up the iguana-like Fanged Wyvern into the air with horrifying ease despite its increased bulk and began slamming the Great Jagras all over the place, destroying everything in its path, including stacks of cargo containers.

"Oh, come on! I can't even enjoy a fight without being interrupted for two seconds?!" Yang snapped at the T. rex-like Brute Wyvern's sudden intrusion, watching the one-sided beatdown progress until she saw the Deviljho was about to drag the Great Jagras towards her like a battering ram.

"Crud! Dino train wreck coming through!" Yang yelped as she barely managed to dive out of harm's way, but her reprieve was ruined when the Deviljho inadvertently swung its tail, slamming into her, sending her careening into the bay's waters.

The Deviljho finished the one-sided brawl by performing what was virtually a body slam when it used its jaws and strong neck muscles to smash the Great Jagras onto the ground, devastating the earth and shaking up the surroundings. The Great Jagras painfully screeched in its last stage of misery before the Deviljho killed it by crushing its neck spine with a slight twist of its head.

Yang's hand was seen breaking outward through the water's surface as she grabbed onto a floating raft walkway to haul herself out. She was terribly drenched with her beautiful golden mane now basically a wet mop and she was clearly pissed as she swore like a sailor while she stomped back up to the harbor. She was forced to stop when the beast's three-clawed foot slammed in front of her. Yang felt dinosaur drool dripping onto her hair with the dank, musty smell hitting her nostrils. He looked up and into the snout and face of the snarling Deviljho looming over him menacingly like the Grimm Reaper. The beast flared out its nostrils with its hot breath reeking of decaying flesh emanating from its toothy maw and hitting him right in her face, which only made her angrier with her eyes now glowing red.

"Wrong choice, buster," Yang hissed with venom as her Ember Celica clicked into battle mode.

The Deviljho next reared up and let out an ear-shattering roar that shook the earth around them.

2nd

Yang and Robin were in the middle of fighting each other when they felt the ground shake, prompting the two to stop their fight. The situation tensed as the ground quaked again repeatedly for quite some time.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the brawler said with her usual carefree attitude gone as she knew something big was about to go down.

"Don't we all," Robin inadvertently agreed with her as both looked around, not saying anymore as to listen as to not distract themselves from the change in the situation.

Then it stopped and eerily all of the sounds halted into silence as well. Both combatants let their guard down after quite some time has passed until the Deviljho abruptly pounced out of nowhere when they least expected it. It landed right onto them, crushing them with its massive bulk and feet with the sounds of flesh being pummeled harshly into the pavement.

Robin cried out agonizingly from having the full weight of the dinosaur-like Brute Wyvern pressed onto his back with his spine basically crushed. He wasn't able to register the Deviljho biting hard onto him with its toothy jaws. The former son of Batman wailed in sheer terror and hurt as the beast tore up his flesh and armor with its sharp teeth and crushed more bones with the terrifying power of its jaws. The Deviljho was done with Robin in a matter of seconds, and discarded the young man away messily like a torn-up rag doll, leaving him for dead.

"NO!" Yang yelled with her lilac eyes widening in bloodchilling horror. She might have hated Batman's estranged son for abandoning his father out of an accidental misunderstanding that resulted in Nightwing's death, but she would never wished this upon him. Not like this.

However, she had no more time to absorb what just happened as the Deviljho was already now upon her. The Deviljho raised its right foot up to stomp and pin her down.

Yang rolled out of the way as the beast slammed its foot down, leaving a very visible foot imprint on where the combatant was seconds ago. However, the Deviljho was relentless as it next swung its head viciously, nearly knocking the her over if it weren't for her quick reflexes. She punched back while firing concussive blasts at its snout and chest despite the bullets having little effect on the Brute Wyvern's thick, leathery hide of scales and muscle. When the Deviljho lunged at her to nab her in its jaws, she even used both her hand and feet to pry the reptile's mouth open similar to how she did to a Nevermore during Initiation into Beacon Academy.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" She hollered while blasting slugs into the beast's throat. The Deviljho screeched and reflexively spat out Dragon Element at Yang point blank in her face. Both of them tumbled from each other with Yang rolling into a ungraceful heap and the Deviljho stumbling over. Her Aura miraculously held on, but if there was an Aura meter, her Aura level would be in the red and close to breaking point. The Deviljho shook off the bitter feeling of being blasted in the mouth quickly as it was more startled than hurt.

"Damn, did anyone get the license on what the hell just blasted me?" She was hurting sore all over and her pained expression devolved further into shocked disbelief when she saw the Deviljho almost perfectly fine, stomping towards her like it's nobody's business. She shakily stood up to her feet, snarling defiantly, "Okay, I might be in a tough pickle, but over my dead body I'd let you eat my friends!"

The Deviljho only growled hungrily with saliva leaking through its disfigured jaws.

 **Predator**

1st

The Yautja came across the Great Jagras engorging on several dead soldiers in the middle of Gotham City while he was cloaked in invisibility. The alien hunter clicked softly as it readied its combi-stick to aim his throw at the lizard's head for a quick kill.

However, the Predator's hunt was abruptly interrupted when another predator burst out from the darkness of a nearby alley and chomped hard onto the Fanged Wyvern's head with the lion-like reptile screeching in sheer panic and terror. The Predator snarled in surprise and frustration of having his prey stolen by the unexpected Deviljho as the dinosaur-like monster then lifted up the iguana-like Fanged Wyvern into the air with horrifying ease despite its increased bulk and began slamming the Great Jagras all over the place, destroying everything in its path, including an abandoned drug pharmacy.

The cloaked extraterrestrial hunter could only watch to assess the changing situation and the ensuing carnage until the Deviljho happened to slide its foot against a water hydrant with the claw rupturing it apart. A stream of water gushed out in a huge burst, showering the street. Unfortunately, the water rained onto the Predator in proximity of the destroyed water hydrant, causing his cloaking technology to become short-circuited and failing. He wasn't happy about that, but less so when he was smacked harshly across into a wall of an adjacent bank due to the unfortunate inadvertent swing of the Deviljho's thick, spiky tail.

The Deviljho finished the one-sided brawl by performing what was virtually a body slam when it used its jaws and strong neck muscles to smash the Great Jagras onto the ground, devastating the earth and shaking up the surroundings. The Great Jagras painfully screeched in its last stage of misery before the Deviljho killed it by crushing its neck spine with a slight twist of its head.

The Predator walked out from the hole in the bank wall, fully decloaked and with some green blood leaked from some cuts he had sustained from the impact. The alien snarled behind his masked helmet as he saw that the self-destruct device on his wrist had been damaged, which eliminated his only chance of preserving his kind's secrets from the rest of the galaxy. Most of his tech, including his Plasma Caster on his shoulder, was fine so at least he could still get by in this strange alternative world he was on. His thought process was brought to a halt when he heard the Deviljho's loud foot stomp and came to be greeted by the beast's huge clawed foot. He felt dinosaur drool dripping onto his dreadlocks with the dank, musty smell hitting his helmet. He looked up and into the snout and face of the snarling Deviljho looming over him menacingly like the Grimm Reaper. The beast flared out its nostrils with its hot breath reeking of decaying flesh emanating from its toothy maw and hitting him right in his masked face.

The Predator chuckled with amused clicks as he thought that this dinosaur-like wyvern could give him an interesting, challenging hunt. He unsheathed his wrist blades from his wrist gauntlets and unleashed his shuriken in his other hand, letting out a guttural, otherworldly war cry at the Deviljho.

The Deviljho accepted the defiant challenge to its dominance with a loud earthshaking roar of its own.

2nd

The Yautja and Deadshot were in the middle of trying to kill each other when they felt the ground shake, prompting the two to stop their fight. The situation tensed as the ground quaked again repeatedly for quite some time.

The Predator clicked warily as it surveyed around to look for the source of the disturbance.

"Okay, who's the wise guy here? Better come out clean before me and dreadlocks here go hunting you down!" Deadshot threatened, aiming his rifle into the surroundings.

Then it stopped and eerily all of the sounds halted into silence as well. Both combatants reluctantly let their guard down after quite some time has passed until the Deviljho abruptly pounced out of nowhere when they least expected it. It landed right onto them, crushing them with its massive bulk and feet with the sounds of flesh being pummeled harshly into the pavement.

Deadshot cried out agonizingly from having the full weight of the dinosaur-like Brute Wyvern pressed onto his back with his spine basically crushed. He wasn't able to register the Deviljho biting hard onto him with its toothy jaws. The bounty wailed in sheer terror and pain as the beast tore up his flesh and armor with its sharp teeth and crushed more bones with the terrifying power of its jaws. The Deviljho was done with Deadshot in a matter of seconds, and discarded him away messily like a torn-up rag doll, leaving him for dead.

The Predator struggled coming back to his feet with his self-destruct device non-functional and his plasma caster destroyed. He had barely time to recover as the Deviljho was already upon the alien hunter with its right foot raised, ready to stomp him into a bloody, green smear.

The Yautja instinctively rolled out of the way as the beast slammed its foot down, leaving a very visible foot imprint on where the combatant was seconds ago. However, the Deviljho was relentless as it next swung its head viciously, nearly striking him. The Predator had to roll underneath the beast's legs when it tried to bite him again with its misshapen teeth and jaws. He unleashed his glaive and swung the blade where it met the Deviljho's leg, causing a deep bloody gash, much to the ire of the Brute Wyvern. Enraged, the Deviljho turned quickly and lashed back with Dragon Breath so quickly that the Predator had no time to avoid being affected by the Dragon Element.

The Predator nearly stumbled, but he held his ground in spite of his electronics of armor short-circuiting. He aimed his glaive at the angry T. Rex-like wyvern, ready for a long-drawn out battle with the monster.

Both the alien and the prehistoric monster growled with animosity towards each other.

 **Batman**

Batman was observing from afar on rooftops a Great Jagras prowling through the alleyways with its smaller pack members it was leading. He watched them quietly as to not disturb them when he suddenly noticed their abrupt halt as the predators twitched and turned their heads and necks about sharply. He was about to call Lucius on the impending development when another larger predator burst out from the brick wall with the debris burying some of the smaller Jagras and hitting the bigger Alpha. Within seconds, the Deviljho chomped hard onto the Fanged Wyvern's head with the lion-like reptile screeching in sheer panic and terror. Whatever bites and clawing, the smaller Jagras tried against the Deviljho amounted to little as the Brute Wyvern's leathery, dark olive hide was too thick for them. Deviljho then lifted up the iguana-like Fanged Wyvern into the air with horrifying ease despite its increased bulk and began slamming the Great Jagras all over the place, destroying everything in its path, crushing the remaining Jagras in the process.

"I dare not fight that thing until I can get more information about this creature, but from the looks of it, I'm looking at a Tyrannosaurus descendant of sorts," Batman muttered with the holographic specs in his bat mask.

The Deviljho finished the one-sided brawl by performing what was virtually a body slam when it used its jaws and strong neck muscles to smash the Great Jagras onto the ground, devastating the earth and shaking up the surroundings. The Great Jagras painfully screeched in its last stage of misery before the Deviljho killed it by crushing its neck spine with a slight twist of its head.

Batman cringed at how quick and efficient the Deviljho was in killing its victim, noting the minimum fraction of the full power the Brute Wyvern exerted because of its powerful musculature, which was way more than most creatures on planet Earth would ever possess. However, he frowned when he saw the Deviljho somehow being able to notice him after just sniffing the air.

"Shit! He must have caught onto my scent. His sense of smell must be strong like Killer Croc's, perhaps even more so," Batman said.

Then the Deviljho threw the corpse of the Great Jagras to some great distance towards the rooftop Batman was perched on.

Batman had to jump off the roof to avoid being run over by the flung off carcass.

He had to land on the streets, which placed him in precarious position when he heard the Deviljho's loud foot stomp and came to be greeted by the beast's huge clawed foot. He felt dinosaur drool dripping onto his cape with the dank, musty smell hitting his helmet. He looked up and into the snout and face of the snarling Deviljho looming over him menacingly like the Grimm Reaper. The beast flared out its nostrils with its hot breath reeking of decaying flesh emanating from its toothy maw and hitting him right in his masked face.

"Batman! Are you alright, sir?!" Lucius sounded very alarmed on the microphone built into his mask helmet.

"I'll be fine! The Deviljho is just another animal. Powerful, but not too bright, so it won't be too difficult to outsmart it!" Batman said, trying to reassure him.

The Deviljho didn't let him finish as it let out forth a tremendously loud roar that nearly made him deaf.

* * *

 **Finishing Move**

 **Hellish Brawl:** The Deviljho raises its foot up high. If it slams onto the opponent, the opponent will be smashed into the ground. The Deviljho will briefly roar before it will leap and hammers its entire body weight onto the opponent, which will bury its enemy deeper into the crater. The Brute Wyvern will then pick up its enemy in its jaws, munching and chomping, breaking bones, and tearing flesh apart. The beast will spit out both its Dragon Breath and its victim out in one shot. The opponent will be launched into the sky until it hits a Bazelgeuse, which angered the Flying Wyvern.

The Bazelgeuse was quick to maul its dazed victim within its jaws. It kept on shaking it like a dog to a ragdoll until a bulging, crimson Deviljho rushed in. It rammed into the Bazelgeuse and the flying Wyvern was quick to retaliate with the victim still writhing alive in its mouth. The Bazelgeuse's scales now glowed ominously orange as the beast swung its armored neck into the Deviljho. The angry monsters are now brawling with the Deviljho lunging down onto the Bazelgeuse's face with an iron grip of its heavyset jaws, forcing the latter to let go of the victim. The Bazelgeuse unsheathed its scales and they ignited exploding, damaging the victim. The Deviljho flinched back, if only for brief moment before it pounced on the Bazelgeuse, trying to maul it. The victim was crushed underneath the combined weight of the titanic monsters until the whole area exploded when the entirety of the Bazelgeuse's scales imploded.

The victim was left scarred, bruised, and scorched in the aftermath.


End file.
